I Don't Currently have a Title
by sallydanz13
Summary: Godric. Danika. Two people who had gone through more in 16 years than anyone should have to deal with. Each thought the other one dead, well won't they be surprised when they find out differently? Godric/OC ****NOW COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

?

After a long voyage in a poorly made wagon, myself and several other children from my village were thrown into a small stable where other children were chained together. Like us, they were battered and bruised. Others were on the brink of death. I was one of the oldest of the group, by appearances anyway. It was almost night and we were all freezing. Most clothes had been damaged when we had been captured so we had little to protect us from the freezing winds of where I would later find out was somewhere in Rome. Very few of us spoke the same language, making communication near impossible. Somehow, after much yelling, it was decided that the older kids would sit closest to the doors to block the younger children from the cold as much as we could.

Once everyone was situated, the small children huddled in the back while the bigger children tried to protect the children while we (the bigger children) tried to keep warm ourselves. We huddled as close as we could to each other. There were mostly boys, but the few girls that were with us were more injured than we were, and for some it was obvious what had happened to them as they shied away from the boys. They were so young, but the guards found it amusing as one of the girls was dragged from the group kicking and screaming as she was taken to the large house the guards had come from. We knew she would not be coming back and we were proven right a few days later when her body was thrown to the dogs tethered outside. The other girls cried, wondering who would be next.

During the day we worked. Just random things they felt like making us do. At night, we stayed awake fearful of the guards who liked to come in our small shelter and beat us for no reason. It was only when each of of were covered in welts and bruises did they let us be. Slowly, the smaller children died due to infection and starvation. Soon it was just a few older kids that stayed strong and alive though we wish we wouldn't. As we grew older into our teen years, we were branded and even the boys had to worry about getting sexually abused. It rarely happened to me, but every time it was more and more degrading.

Eventually, another group of children was thrown into the small building we had been forced to make. It could barely qualify as shelter, but it was better than the stable, Once again it looked like I was one of the oldest. The children must have been from somewhere near my village since they spoke the same language as I did. A girl from the village, Danika, ended up being one of the only older kids left, and the only girl. When the guards came at night, she protected me as best as she could, covering my body with hers. When I asked her why, all she said was "Why should we both get hurt when I can make it only one?" I would always be thankful for that itself, and even more when she offered herself up to take both hers and my...abuse...in exchange for them to leave me alone. She would be gone for days and I was always afraid that she wouldn't come back, but she did. Sometimes she was thrown, sometimes they made her crawl, or that was the only energy or ability to move she had.

When she made it back to where all of the slaves were kept, she always launched herself into my arms and sobbed into my shoulder as I held her. I cleansed her wounds and did my best to keep infection away, she was all I had. No matter what condition she was in, she always found away to pin me down to cover my body from being beaten at night.

"Danika, if you keep doing this, you're going to die," I said to her one night after she had, once again, taken days of torture to keep me safe.

"I was going to die anyway, Godric. If I can help save someone before I do, I will."

"I can't let you keep doing this to yourself. You work all day doing whatever you're told to do along with the rest of us, then at night you are beaten, tortured, and I can only imagine what else, and you take double what they would give you...for me. You come back days later, barely alive yet you'll go back the next night. One day, it's your body that will be thrown to the dogs and I will be forced to watch. I can't let you keep doing this."

"They'd feed me to the dogs alive just for sport." she chuckled.

"Why should both of us get hurt, when I can make sure one of us stays safe? You need to find a way to get yourself out of here. Find a way and get out as soon as you can. I can make sure you get out safely."

"I won't leave without you!"

"Yes, yes you will Godric. I wouldn't last long anyway with the shape I'm in. Once we figure out a way for you to get out of here, I'll make sure it's safe for you to go free."

I begged her for months to change her mind as we searched for ways to escape without getting to caught. I used the time she was in the big house to find a way out for myself, and if I had it my way, her.

I waited a week before I told her about it.

"Danika, I found it. It will be easy enough for both of us to get through without getting caught!"

"I won't risk it. We'll do it tomorrow night," she said as she curled up with me.

"Why is it only me that you help so much?"

"The others are too afraid. They don't understand what I say and assume I'm going to hurt them,"she explained. I nodded as I looked over at them. I pulled her tight against me without hurting her. We were both were silent and we were curled up together in a corner. I didn't know about her, but I was having a hard time not sobbing. This was the last night I would ever have with her. Even if I did escape, she never would. She'd be dead by morning just to save me.

When the guards came the night of my escape, she did her best to seduce them, making them believe she wanted them. They laughed as they took her out of our shelter. For once she was walking. While the guards laughed about it, she took one more look at me and mouthed the words "good-bye" then turned her head and never looked back. Tears came to my eyes as I wish she would have said 'I love you.' I watched my Danika walking with the guards even though she knew she was most likely going to die. Even in death, she would always be my Danika, and I would love her.

I waited until they were all in the big house before making my escape out of the small shelter we had built during our day labor, following the paths the guards walked to scare us then through space between the passage way for the wagons and the stone that held it there and I was free. I ran into the near by woods and wouldn't stop until I was fairly sure no one would find me. I climbed up a couple branches on a tall tree and tried to sleep but I couldn't. Flashes of what could be happening to Danika were constantly going through my brain and would not stop. I cried for her as I looked towards where the big house would be. I would never be able to forget, I wouldn't let myself even if I started to.

I made crude weapons and fires to be able to eat and stay warm. I never stayed in one spot for more than a couple nights to make sure I wouldn't be found. I thought of her each night, telling myself that she was alive even though I knew she couldn't be. Not after what she willingly threw herself into to save me. I didn't understand why she chose me. I could never understand and I never would.

Time passed, I wasn't sure how many, I had lost all track of time. One night I felt like I was being followed as I searched for my next place to camp out. I was careful to keep all senses open, trying to track where the thing following me where and what it was. I heard it in front of me and pulled my poorly made spear out from behind my back and got ready to throw it. I stopped after I heard a woman's laughter.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I yelled. I saw flashes go by and in seconds there was a very pale woman stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Janessa. I have been watching you, Godric. I have watched you survive in these woods with no help as you fought off the creatures that could kill you. You seem to follow my theory. Survival or death. It's the only way. There is no right or wrong, you do what you do to survive, like what you did to your friend. You let her sacrifice herself instead of even trying to help her. You left her there to die. Do you remember her name, Godric?"

"Yes. Her name is...was Danika. I will never forget her."

"She was an idiot, letting feelings get in her way of surviving."

"DON'T SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!" I screamed at the woman.

"Such passion, Godric. No fear. No regret to kill. You will make an excellent vampire."

Those were the last words I heard as a human. I rose the next night, digging myself out of a grave.

"Welcome to your new life, Godric. How do you feel?"

"This is...amazing! I feel so much more powerful than I was as a human!"

"You are and you always will be. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I brought your first meal," Janessa told me, pulling a woman behind her before tossing her to the ground in front of my feet.

"What?"

"You are a vampire now, Godric. Blood is your food. Human blood is what sustains vampires. Let me show you how to feed."

I was disgusted at first until I tasted blood for the first time. I felt like I had never tasted something better in my life! Well...human life. Janessa taught me how to effortlessly kill villages in minutes, how to be cruel and laughed as I did so.

"I'm so proud of you, my son. Ever the ruthless killer."

Her praise made me genuinely happy as I gladly was her child and eventually became her lover as well. I barely remembered Danika, but never her name. I couldn't remember why I remembered that name, but a face and a name lingered in the back of my mind.

"You're thinking about her, aren't your?" My mistress said, obviously unhappy.

"Yes, Mistress." She slapped me hard across the face before we went to ground as the sun rose.

I spent the next 800 years with her until she released me so we could go our separate ways. The next 200 years flew by, but I was lonely. I wandered the earth until a young viking caught my attention. I watched him, followed him, stalked him, like my maker had done to me. After a battle he was fatally injured and laid upon his funeral bed. That night, I killed the group of men he was with, then offered him a new life. The next night, Eric Northman was reborn as a vampire.

He was a handful, constantly running off, never wanting to listen, learn, or behave for more than 10 minutes. I taught him to be as vicious as I was, and the ever faithful, survival or death.1000 years later lead to him owning several businesses, the most popular being Fangtasia and the sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana. As for myself, I became the sheriff of area 9 in Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

** ?**

**chapter 2 **

**I don't own anything other Danika**

I was thrown unceremoniously on top of a group of other slaves, trying not to shed the tears the smaller children were. The group we had been thrown on looked like they were about to die. The girls were very badly abused, making me fear what was to happen to me. The smaller children were battered and bruised and every cut was infected, they wouldn't last long. The older kids looked like they were in better shape as they were able to take more abuse that the smaller ones. I started mumbling to myself in my native language and saw a boy's head pop up and look towards me. He must have been taken from a village near mine. I immediately made my way over to him, glad to have at least some sort of comfort, even if it was as small as speaking the same language.

I found out his name was Godric. We quickly got very close in a matter of days. There was something about the boy that made me want to protect him. I couldn't bare to see him in pain so I protected him as best as I could. When the guards came in at night, I would throw my body over his, taking twice the amount of damage to make up for the protected body. While they would stop when the younger children were welted and bruised, they would beat me until my skin split open and I was bleeding. I sobbed as I protected Godric, but I never let them hurt him.

As we got older, the guards started to drag the younger girls into the "big house" where we knew no one was going to return. If they did, they'd be better off dead. Often times we would see bodies thrown to the dogs tethered outside. Our master had even taken interested in the boys as well. None of us were safe from anything.

"No, don't take him! He's...he doesn't need to get hurt! I'll take whatever he was going to get and..and...whatever it takes for you to leave him alone!" I yelled as one of the guards started dragging Godric out of the small building we had built for the slaves. I pulled back, trying to keep the guard from winning. The guard laughed and dropped him before grabbing me and leading me to the "big house." I was terrified of what was about to happen to me and I still didn't understand why I kept protecting that boy. I was most likely going to die over some boy I didn't know.

I was immediately thrown into a small bedroom where I was told to bathe and wait of the bed naked. I nodded as tears rolled down my face. My fear had raised even higher as I stepped into the ice cold water the guards told me to use. When I was waiting, my whole body shook waiting for the inevitable pain and suffering I had willingly thrown myself into.

Soon, a tall, average looking man walked into the room with the most evil expression on his face that I had saw for the first time, but it would be far from the last.

"I thought I was supposed to have that little boy you are always with," He told me in a language I could not speak, but mildly understood.

I nodded.

"The one of the guards told me you offered yourself to take whatever punishments you wanted with no fight if we left that boy alone. What is it about that boy?"

"I don't know," I told him in my language, he seemed to understand and laughed.

"Oh what silly girls will do for love," he said laughing. "Well, tonight you are going to get ruined for him. Will we kill you? Not this time, but you'll probably be close to it." He laughed again and grabbed me by the back of my head making me wince a little. I will not be going into full detail as it is something I prefer not to think about.

Days later I was thrown outside with only the strength to crawl half way to our shelter before collapsing to the ground. Godric immediately came to the rescue and helped me to the shelter as much as he could without the guards getting mad. They liked watching us suffer, and help resulted in punishment. This happened many many times, I wasn't sure how I was still alive, but I was, even though most times I wish I wasn't.

As much as I loved Godric(not that anyone knew that but me), I couldn't take anymore. We made a plan for him to escape. He was furious that I wasn't planning on escaping with him, but in my condition I would do nothing but slow him down. We (I) had decided that I would be a distraction while he got away. I wouldn't let him change my mind so we planned on the escape happening the following night.

I was terrified, not for Godric, I knew he would be okay, but for myself. I knew I wasn't going to come out of this alive, and if I did I'd probably wish I wouldn't have. I got the guards attention and had them take me to the big house. I looked back one more time and mouthed 'good bye' wishing I had really said 'I love you' I tried to hold back tears for both what I knew I had thrown myself into and that I would miss my Godric. Even in death he would always be my Godric and I would always love him.

For the next 300 years I would be in hell. Yes, 300. After almost completely dying, the man who had done nothing but make my human life hell would become my maker and do nothing but make my undead life hell as well. It seemed that I would never find peace until one of us were dead, the question was who it was going to be. It took me years to plan, it involved me risking my life, but either way I would be free from Alexander's torture. I refused to fail. I would attack immediately after he died for the day, even if I was sizzling already. At least, that was the plan. The actual execution of it went much differently, and much easier on me.

I noticed that Alexander was steadily getting weaker. When it got to the point where he didn't even have the strength to even attempt to make my undead life hell, I made my strike. As he stood in front of me, telling me to get out of his way, I ripped out his heart. He blinked at me twice, then turned into a pile of vampire goo. I smiled and threw the heart over my shoulder. I felt the maker/child bond break within me and almost giggled. I was free and no one would ever treat me the same way again.

Throughout the next 1700 years, I enjoyed my solitude for the most part. I was hesitant to trust anyone, even more so than the average vampire. Those many years later, I found myself in Louisiana, sheriff of area 4 and had an odd friendship with the sheriff of area 5. He was an ass, but hilarious. Mostly an ass though.

He talked about his maker often with me who reminded me of the boy from 2000 years ago. I couldn't remember his name, but I would never forget his face. Eric had once asked me about my human life. My response was throwing him out of my human's house and having her rescind his invitation. He never spoke of his maker's human life, which I was glad for.

Eric himself reminded me of the boy from 2000 years ago. Certain facial expressions, sometimes even in the way he spoke took me back to the pathetic shelter we had. I couldn't remember much about the boy, but I would always remember his eyes. They were beautiful and shone nothing but kindness and love, at least in my memory. They had haunted me for 2000 years wondering what had happened to the boy they belonged to. I didn't like thinking about them, but Eric's little telepath badgered me about the boy when she saw the weird expression on my face when she walked in on one of Eric's "story hours" as I called them.

"You know him, don't you? You know Eric's maker!" the blonde yelled at me.

"I do not, and even if I did, what makes you think it would be any of your business?"

"Miss Stackhouse has a theory that you must have known him during your human years and talking about him has triggered a memory involving him."

"This is the first time she's heard you talk about him!"

"No, this is the first time I haven't burst in on a conversation about him."

"And what made you think it was okay this time?"

"The look on your face."

"You are...how does Jason say it...bat shit crazy," I told her.

"No..no I'm not. YOU'RE the crazy one. You KNOW you remember him."

"I don't. Even if I did, he'd be long gone by now."

"What if you DID know him?"

"Why would that matter now?"

"He could have been important to you."

"All the more reason for it not to matter."

"Don't you want to know?"

"No, can't say that I do. Is there a particular reason, you're here, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Well, you're both in MY house. I assumed there was something you wanted to see ME about."

"This was just a casual visit, if we're not wanted..." Eric said as he stood and grabbed his leather jacket off the chair beside him.

"Eric Northman, you don't do casual visits. What do you want?"

"Other than to have primal, animalistic sex with you, I don't know."

"So you brought Danika with you? Gross." She crinkled up her nose and looked absoluetly disgusted.

"Ouch, I'm wounded, Miss Stackhouse. Is the idea of having sex with me that horrific?" I asked her.

"No...I mean...yes! Yes it is." I chuckled at her slight stutter.

"I will admit we do have a favor to ask of you,"Eric said as he sat back down.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I have business in Dallas to take care of and your talent may be of some assistance."

"What business?" She asked.

"He won't even tell me, but he's been awfully jumpy tonight." He sighed and set his head on the table.

"My maker has gone missing."


	3. Chapter 3

** Still Don't Know**

**Don't own anything other than Danika**

"Where are you dragging me to, now?" I asked Eric. I always seemed to be digging his ass out of trouble.

"No one invited you," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, but we both know you'll be calling me an hour after getting there, so I might as well come along."

"I've always wondered what was up with you two. Are you guys fucking or something?"

"NO. Oh, Eric has tried many a time, but hasn't been able to get in my pants, or up my skirt, or however perverted way he'd put it. "

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that hast to deal with it."

"He's been trying with me for 200 years." Sookie and I laughed as Eric glowered at both of us.

"Stop pouting, Eric. Sookie is bound to give in sooner or later. She doesn't have all the experience I have."

"You'll give in one day, too. If I'm lucky you'll both give in on the same day."

"Good thing you're not lucky then."

"How am I not lucky? How would I have survived 1000 years without some luck being involved?"

"Well, you WERE lucky enough to stumble across me at a stupid state-wide trial. Ever since then I've been saving your ass. I might as well retire from being a sheriff. Keeping you...the BOTH of you out of trouble is a full time job. I should start charging. I'd be rich within a matter of weeks."

"You already are rich," Sookie said.

"Okay. I'd just have more money to spend on shoes."

"No wonder you and Pam get along so well," Sookie said with a roll of her eyes. I ignored her.

"So, back to the original question. Where are we going?"

"Dallas. He's the sheriff there."

"I'll go on one condition," I told Eric. "Sookie gets paid for this. She's taking off work for this, you know."  
"I was planning on paying her anyway."

"Good."

"$5000."

"Not enough."

"$10,000."

"I guess that will do," I said.

"Um..." Sookie said. "I am here, you know. Eric, $10,000 is way too much."

"Well, good thing I'll be direct depositing it then," the Viking told the Telepath.

"I'm not even going to bother to argue."

"Good. You never win anyway. Why waste the breath?"

"So, Dallas, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eric said. Even as much as he tried to stay calm, I could see how much his maker being gone was bothering him.

"Why don't you talk about your maker, Danika?" Sookie asked all of a sudden.

"Because he's dead."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! How long ago?"

"1700 years ago."

"How?"

"I ripped his heart out," I said like it was nothing. It was something I had never mentioned before. "I'll make arrangements to get to Dallas. Shall I make arrangements for a hotel, too?"

"No," Eric told me, glad to help me change the subject. "I'm sure Godric won't mind if we stay at his nest."

"Alright," I said before walking away. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and made the necessary arrangements.

"Why doesn't she talk about her human life, Eric?" I heard Sookie whisper.

"Because she doesn't want to. Do NOT ask her about it. If she wanted to talk about it, she would."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am, but seeing as I consider her a friend, I wouldn't be that disrespectful."

"I'm going to find out."

"You do realize I can hear you, right? We leave in two hours so I suggest we all get our shit together."

Two and a half hours later we were headed to Dallas via Anubis Airlines. When we landed, we immediately rushed over to Godric's nest to find out exactly what had happened.

"He just...disappeared!" A Hispanic woman named Isabel said as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"Fellowship of the Sun. It's the only place he could have gone," I said. "The problem is, how the hell do we find out for sure if he's there, how do we get him out, and how the fuck did they capture a 2000 year old vampire?"

"I'll go there during the day and find out if he's there. When I get back I'll let you know if he is," Sookie suggested.

"What? Not a chance. I'm not trusting a _human_ with the life of my sheriff," Stan said. He was annoying and cocky. I wanted nothing more than to put him in his place. I sneered at him.

"This _human _is not only a good friend of mine, but a good friend of your sheriff's progeny as well. You will give her the respect she deserves, Stanley, or I would not want to be you. Understood?"

"How DARE you threaten me!"

"That wasn't a threat, Stanley. That was a promise," I said as I dashed over to him. I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"I may not be your sheriff, but I'm over 2000 years old and can squash you like a little bug and I will not hesitate to do so if I deem it necessary. I ask you again, do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good boy." I turned my attention to Sookie.

"You know this is a suicide mission, correct?"

"Yes. I'm fully aware."

"Good. Then tomorrow, you and someone elses' human will go to the Fellowship and you will find out if Godric is there. Once we know, a plan will be formulated to rescue him."

"I volunteer my human," Isabel said. "His name is Hugo."

"Perfect," I said.

"Will you be helping with the execution of the plan?" She asked me.

"No. Once he is found, my job here is done as my assistance is no longer needed. You are all fully capable to handle the situation yourselves and seeing that my only connection to him is through Eric, I see no point in any further assistance." At that I turned on my heel and walked to the room I was to share with Eric for the day. I heard footsteps behind me.

"What do you want, Sookie?"

"Why won't you help us save him?"

"I already explained it."

"Why are you being so cold?"

"I am not being cold. I just do not want to be held responsible if the rescue plan fails. I refuse to be a part of it."

"So you won't help just to make sure your ass is covered?"

"To sum it up, yes."

"How can you do that? What about Eric?"

"I haven't survived 2000 years by being nice."

"You helped with the plan to find Godric. What if that doesn't work and I die or something? Or Hugo gets hurt? Won't you be held responsible for that?"

"Yes, but the thing is, the loss of two humans is not a big deal to vampires. While I would miss you dearly, as would Eric, no one else would care. I would simply be told "I told you so" by Stan and that would be it." The telepath looked at me like I had just stabbed her in the back.

"I'm not trying to be cruel, Sookie, but that's how it would go. Vampires are not kind creatures and we do not value human lives nor do we usually care about anyone but ourselves. Most of these vampires are helping simply because Godric is their sheriff and it will make them look good if all goes well."

"This is true," Eric said as he stepped into the room behind Sookie.

"Once we know where he is, I will be heading home. I have a lot of work to catch up on and I have resignation papers to fill out."

"You're actually going to retire?" Eric asked, chuckling.

"Yes, and not for you, either. I'm sick of politics."

"Will you be moving to Shreveport?"

"Most likely."

"Oh goody, we'll see even more of each other," he said, smiling. Of course Mr. Northman was being sarcastic, at least I hoped he was.

"I still can't believe you're putting yourself before helping Eric."

"I would expect nothing less," Eric said. "I would do the same."

"It was hilarious watching you knock Stan down a peg or two. I don't think anyone knew how old you are. I mean you look so young, I never would have guessed it."

"It was fun. Sookie, you should get some rest, you have a very busy day tomorrow." She nodded and headed down the hall to her room.

"You know Sookie is going to hate you for not helping us, right? I'm pretty sure she thinks you're going to change your mind."

"She'll get over it."

"You're leaving tomorrow night then?"

"Most likely."

Eric and I talked until dawn, mostly about his maker of course. He tried to weasel his way into information about my human life, but I quickly changed the subject. He didn't like the plan I came up with, but agreed with it being the only way. After a lengthy story about how Godric and Eric slaughtered a whole village I sighed. I had to admit I was mildly concerned over what would happen when Godric was rescued. Would he come back to Shreveport with us? Would I be forgotten? I had gotten used to having Eric to myself, well I did have to share him with Pam and even Sookie when she needed him to do something. Now I would have to share him with his maker. I was jealous and I hadn't even met the man.

I curled up with the viking, shocking the hell out of him. I wasn't much for touching. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. He didn't seem to mind too much as I snuggled closer before closing my eyes.

"What's with the cuddling?"

"What's with the complaining?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just curious," he said with a chuckle.

"I just feel like cuddling. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. You've only hugged me a handful of times in the last 200 years, and now you're in bed cuddling with me. It's very out of character for you."

"I know."

"There's got to be something wrong then."

"Why? You know, I am a GIRL and girls do like cuddling. Is it so wrong that I feel like cuddling?"

"You haven't cuddled with anyone, to my knowledge anyway, in at least 200 years."

"You just had to ruin this, didn't you?" I snapped as I moved away from him.

"Come back, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it. I'm not sure HOW I ruined it anyway."

"You asked too many questions. Now I'm thinking again and I don't want to think."

"Why?"

"I'm fucking scared, alright!?" I snapped a little louder. He sat up and scooted over to me.

"For Sookie? She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it.  
"No, Eric, not for Sookie. I'm terrified about Godric."

"What about him? He'll be fine, too. There's no need to worry about him, and like you said earlier you don't have any ties to him so what does it matter?"

"The point is Eric, I _might_ have more ties to him that I thought. I never put two and two together before, but all the stories you've told me over the years remind me of a boy in my human life. I don't remember much of him, but I remember him being very important to me. Some of the facial expressions you do, even the way you sound sometimes remind me of him. I'm terrified that Godric is him."

"Well, if he is, isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know. On the other side what if he isn't? What if that little boy from so long ago is really dead. I'm sorry to say that I've gotten my hopes up. I've been hoping I'd run into him since I was turned even though my maker had told me he was found dead a week after he escaped. I never believed him though and I've always hoped that it was a lie and he had been turned."

"So what if he's not?"

"But what if he _is _and I don't do anything to help? I'm scared, a feeling I haven't felt in a very, very long time. I don't like it." A tear ran down my face as I tried to push the thoughts to the back of my mind so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

"What if he is and doesn't remember me? I think that'd be worst of all."

"Who could forget you? No one would ever be able to forget a woman like you, even if they were glamored."

"Suck up."

"I'm not trying to suck up, Danika. It's the truth." I rolled my eyes at him. "Tell me about the boy."

"No."

"Why not? I might be able to tell you if Godric is him or not."

"If Godric is him, there's a sure fire way he'd at least half ass recognize me," I said as I turned around and lifted my hair to show my right shoulder. How over the course of 200 years he had never seen it I'll never know.

"What the fuck?" He said quietly as he brushed his fingers across the brand. I sighed and explained.

"We were slaves to the same master. That and how important he was to me is pretty much all I remember."

"What else do you remember about him?"

"His eyes. He had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen." Eric grinned as I turned to face him.

"Why are yo u grinning?"

"No reason. Now that you've vented and look like you feel at least a little better, still want to cuddle?" I nodded. We situated ourselves on the bed, my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head making me smile. I leaned up on one arm and kissed him softly of his lips.

'Have you ever talked about me around him?" I asked him.

"Yes. I had mentioned you briefly and after I said your name he got curious. When I asked why, he had my human rescind the invitation I had on my own house!"

I laughed so hard my ribs hurt

"I think I'm going to like him."

"I had told him about the time you had me thrown out of your house. I think that's where he got the idea. I stopped telling him stories about the shit you do to me after that. It'd give him way too many ideas." He shook his head. "The two of you are going to gang up on me and completely ruin my reputation, aren't you?"

"How on earth would we manage that?"

"I don't know, but you'd find a way. You like seeing me embarrassed and he likes your ideas."

"Why did you never tell me about this side of him before? All you ever told me was the blood and gore."

"I never had a reason to tell you he has a sense of humor."

"You never had a reason to tell me about the blood and gore either. You never really had a reason to talk about him in the first place."

"Shut up."

"That's all you have to say? The great and powerful Mr. Eric Northman's only retort to that is "shut up'?"

"Shut up."

I laid my head back down on his shoulder and sighed before closing my eyes and dying for the day..


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own anything other than Danika, and I STILL can't come up with a damn title. **

**Can I get some reviews please? Lol I'm getting a lot of hits, but no reviews. :(**

**Thank you so much to Robin W for her review and to ff13 for making my day when I wrote this and pointed out that I fucked up when I posted the last chapter! An even BIGGER thanks goes to Swcky for being my amazing beta!**

I wasn't surprised when Sookie told us he was there and was heavily silvered. I _almost_ wanted to stay, emphasis on _almost._

_ "_You're seriously leaving?" The telepath yelled. "How can you do this!? How can you...just...UGH! You JERK!"

"Vampire," I simply told her after hanging u p when done making arrangements to head home. I had paperwork to fill out and a moving company to hire. I'd tell Eric I was moving in with him once all of my stuff was there and I would make sure it'd be set up before he got home. You'd be surprised how fast people will work for the right amount of money. I listened briefly to the plan and laughed. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"You're going to send Eric in to blend in and magically get Godric out of there. By himself."

"You don't think I can?"

"If you were shorter, yes. A spray tan wouldn't hurt any either. You're too pale."

"Eric Northman with a spray tan? Oh my god I would pay to see that!" Sookie said, trying not to laugh.

"You're getting PAID to see it," I told her. "I'm staying. If he fucks up, I'll have to save his ass like I have been for 200 years."

"I'll cancel your plans," the viking said, glad for an excuse to leave the room.

"Thank you!" I yelled after him. "So, Sookie, what's the basic layout of the place? We need to know exactly what we're up against and where it could be coming from. I've been by the place and I know there's more than one building there."

"Right, there's sheds and that kind of stuff too. You think they would attack or something from there?"

"Sookie, they're anti-vampire, bat shit crazy, redneck idiots. There will be a lot of weapons there, I'm assuming, especially since they have a vampire there right now. The idiots could come from anywhere at any time once they figure out that Eric isn't human and if I have to go there I don't feel like getting killed. I'm assuming no one else does either."

Well, as expected, the plan didn't go right. On the plus side, we all got to see Eric with a spray tan. Sookie and I went after them since we were the least noticeable. She was a pretty blonde and I looked like a 17 year old girl. I threw on one of her sundresses with a little ¾ sleeve jacket to hide my brand.

"You look adorable!" she told me after she had finished french braiding my hair.

"I look ridiculous. I'm a 2000 year old vampire. I don't DO adorable."

"You also look like you're 17."

"I'm aware of what I look like, _Miss Stackhouse," _I growled.

"Cheese and crackers, what the hell pissed you off so quickly?"

"I HATE dresses. Why did you stick me in this one anyway? Its...pink."

"Because I'm having a hard time not laughing at seeing you in pink, I'm sure Eric will bust a gut."

"Over the years I've gotten a pretty good handle on the latest human mumbo jumbo, but what does 'bust a gut' mean?"

"He'll laugh really really loudly."

"And why would I want that?"

"Who cares about what YOU want! Eric is quite possibly being severely injured right now and I'm sure he'll need a little pick-me-up."

"Not at my expense." I was getting angrier by the moment. I did not deal with being embarrassed well probably because all the years of constant humiliation. I let her finish treating me like her vampire barbie doll while we went over the plan again.

"They think I'm coming to the lock in tonight, so I can bring you in as a new recruit."

"Correct."

"While I'm being my charming southern bell self with Sarah and Steve, you'll find exactly where Eric and Godric are."

"Correct again, however you did say that Godric was heavily silvered. I'll need help then."

"Oh, bring some gloves then," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"And WHERE exactly do you expect me to put them? I have no pockets."

"In THIS!" she said as she handed me a small light pink hand bag.

"No."

"Yes."

"Miss Stackhouse, this is where I draw the line. I should have done it as soon as I saw pink."

"Calm down, Danika. Jeez."

"Let's get this over with. I've got more important shit to do. Oh, and I hope you don't want this back. I plan on getting it quite bloody."

"Why are you so bitchy all of a sudden?"

"Are you done playing dress up with me now?"

"Yeah. Just throw those on and we're ready to go." She pointed to a pair of nude heels that I reluctantly slid my feet into.

"Let's go." I vamped out to our rented car and tapped my foot while I waited for her. I turned and looked at my reflection in the window. I. Looked. Ridiculous. I growled at the image. The only thing that would make this outfit worth anything was to get it splattered with blood and with the mood I was in that wouldn't be a problem.

When the telepath reached the car, she jumped into the driver's side since she knew where to go and would play the dominate role in our little facade. I sighed as I got in the passenger side of our crappy little car, then we took off. Once we arrived, we stepped out of the car and she immediately latched onto me like she would a sister or best friend. Personally I was appalled by the contact, but I held a smile on my face. She lead me into the church itself and introduced me to the couple in charge. I played the best southern bell I could as I listened to the idiots ramble on and brag about how they had TWO vampires locked in the basement and lead us to the stairs. Sookie quickly took a step away from the stairs feigning fear of my undead friend and his maker. While she continued to charm the Newlins, I vamped downstairs looking for the undead idiots.

"What the fuck?" I said as I found Eric. He was silvered to a chair with many chains, some even used as a gag. I texted Sookie after I put on the gloves she stashed in my purse.

_Found Eric. Idk where Godric is yet. Get down here asap!_

I quickly pulled the door off of the silver cage like thing they had placed him in. I shook my head as I walked over to him and pulled the chains used as a gag off of him.

"You're wearing a pink dress," he said, chuckling through the immense pain he must have been in.

"Unfortunately." I said with no emotion as I kept pulling the silver off of him. He hissed in pain as I pulled off ones that had embedded themselves deep into his ridiculous spray tanned skin. Before I could finish, a couple humans had heard the racket we had made and came to investigate. They grabbed the stakes shoved in their belts and tried to attack. Sadly for them and therapeutic for me, their bodies were left mutilated on the floor. The downfall was that I'd have a hell of a mess to clean up, but at least I was in a better mood. I finished taking the chains off Eric just as Sookie made it to the bottom of the stairs. They rushed off to get Godric, I assumed. Meanwhile, I was grabbing cleaning supplies out of a closet to start on the mess. I saw the vampires rush up the stairs to the only exit, but only caught a glimpse at Godric's butt. I grinned. Oh yes, I was definitely going to enjoy his company at some point. Sookie came to help and we made quite a dent in it, but I got bored. I glamored a couple of humans from outside to finish up. Before Sookie could say another word to me, I was in the car headed back to the nest for a quick change. On my way, I remade my plans to head home.

Once at the nest, I nodded my head to Eric in a quick greeting before vamping back to my room. I heard him step in behind me as I changed back into my usual jeans and t-shit combo. He turned me around once I was fully dressed (which surprised the hell out of me) and hugged me before kissing me.

"Thank you." At that, he left the room.

I was relieved when I got home. As much as I loved Shreveport, home was home. I went to my cubby in the basement and died for the day, dawn was fast approaching. When I awoke, I stretched and cracked my back, a common human action I had picked up over the years. I changed back into some decent clothing and headed upstairs to catch up on sheriff business and start and hopefully finish my resignation as well as hiring a moving company. I sighed and grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter and called the moving company as I walked into my office to start on paperwork.

"Swicky moving company, how can we help you?"

"Hello. I need a large truck tomorrow to take my belongs to Shreveport. I'll need all of it done by the time I rise."

"That's a big job Miss..."

"Danika."

"Of course Miss Danika. We'll have a truck over tomorrow morning at dawn. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfect." I gave the person the address. I would glamor them tomorrow night when I brought the check. I hung up with a thank you then started on the pile of paperwork that waited for me. I had finally reached the bottom and filled out my resignation paperwork then faxed it over to both the majestor and the queen. I leaned back in my chair with a grin plastered on my pale face. I was officially free of politics, so I decided to give myself a little treat and go hunting. Before I could set foot outside, my cell phone rang. The caller ID flashed Queen Sophie- Anne.

"Well that was quick, your majesty," I said as politely as I could manage.

"What's all this about your resignation?"

"I've grown tired of being sheriff, so I am resigning and will be living elsewhere."

"Fine, but I have a little job for you. Be at the palace in two hours," at that the queen hung up. Apparently all vampires have horrible phone habits.

"Shit." I said to myself as I jumped in one of my cars and headed to New Orleans. I wasn't exactly dressed to meet royalty, but I had over 1000 years on her so I wasn't too concerned about my current outfit. Once I arrived, I took a quick look in my rear-view mirror and fixed my hair a little. I still had a little blood on my face so I wiped that off as well as I could. I stepped out of the car with an annoyed look on my face. This was a waste of time and I was not happy about having to make the trip. Two of her guards lead me to her day room where she was draped over the chaise that sat on the opposite side of the pool.

"How wonderful to see you again, Sophie- Anne," I said sarcastically as I sat in a comfy chair next to her.

"Did I say you could sit?" She said, looking at me in disgust.

"You didn't say I couldn't."

"You're getting...filth...all over my furniture. I demand you stand up!"

"Well, my _filth_ is already on this chair so there's no point of me getting up. Now that we have that matter settled, what do you want?"

"I'm broke," she told me. "And I need money."

"Ah, so I'm here to write you a check."

"No, you're here because we're going to discuss you selling V for me."

"Well, that discussion is pretty easy. No I will not."

"Oh, you will."

"Oh, no I won't."

"If you don't, I will have Mr. Northman's precious Fangtasia raided and torn apart looking for the V he's selling for me. It will be found, even if planted, and he will meet the true death."

"Eric is selling V?"

"Yes, he is. If you tell anyone, you will meet the true death. Understood?"

"Every word, Sophie, but the problem is that I'm going to be moving in with Eric shortly."

"Good. Two dealers. Andre, please get her the cooler." Her guard thrust a small cooler containing Sophie-Anne's blood into my arms, then the queen dismissed me. I nodded and headed out to the car. Eric had gotten me into a hell of a mess that was going to be hard to clean up. He had hell to pay. Fangtasia hadn't closed yet, so I barged in through the front doors, pissed off and a little bloody. I was (almost) sorry to say that a couple patrons didn't make it into the building and now Ginger had a mess to clean up. I sent her out there after spotting Eric on the throne. I stomped my way over to him, pushing people out of my way and growling at ones that wouldn't move.

"You and I need to have a discussion. I just got back from visiting Sophie-Anne and I found out some interesting information. I think we should take this to the office." He nodded and followed me. I let him walk in first then slammed the door behind us.

"You've created quite a mess, Eric, and I'm not sure how to clean it up. Once again, I saved your ass and now I'm in your new side business as well. I am NOT a happy woman."

"There was no need for you to get involved, I can take care of myself," he snapped. I growled and pinned him to the desk by his neck.

"No, obviously you can't. If you could, we wouldn't be stuck selling V, would we?" I snapped back at him quietly. What did she threaten you with?"

"Sookie."

"So that stupid bitch got us into this mess." I let him go and plopped down in the chair behind his desk. He stood and rubbed his neck a little.

"What did she threaten you with?"  
"You. If I didn't agree she was going to have this place torn to pieces and you would meet the true death even if they had to plant it here."

"Well, it's nice to know you care," he said smugly.

"Oh, don't get too cocky. It had nothing to do with your safety. If they found V here, they would assume it was MY plan and I would meet the true death right along with you. With me doing it myself, I can keep my shit away from you so if you get busted, I don't. The only reason I will help you is to get myself out of the shit storm you caused over a fucking telepath." I was beyond pissed and was having a very hard time not throwing him through a wall. "By the way, some of my stuff will be arriving at your place tomorrow. You have a new room mate."

"Thanks for asking if it was okay."

"If you don't like it, feel free to move out."

"You're covered in blood. I'd ask why but I'm not sure I want to know. Go home and take a shower."

"Don't tell me what to do, Northman, I'm over 1000 years your senior."

"I know, I know."

I ignored my urge to rip him apart limb from limb and headed home. I unlocked the door and was shocked to see a human on the couch.

"Um..hello?" I said as I shut the door behind me. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, my name is Cassy. I'm Godric's human."

"Oh. Is he here?"

"No, he's not ma'am," Cassy said politely

"Alright. There's no need to call me ma'am. My name is Danika." I smiled at her as I headed back to the room I had already claimed as mine since I had clothes all over the place. I grabbed a tank top I had stolen from Eric and my favorite pair of pajama shorts that were black and had skulls and cross bones on them.

After I was done showering and changing, I walked into the kitchen as I put my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed an O+ donor bag and stuck in the microwave. I pressed start and grabbed a glass from the counter. As soon as them microwave dinged, the front door opened and closed and the human started freaking out. After filling the glass I stepped out and followed the horrible noise to see what the hell was going on. I found the human throwing herself at the man who had walked in. He chuckled as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello to you too, Cassy." When he looked up, I almost feinted. I blinked a few times and almost dropped my glass.

"Hello," he said, still smiling. "You must be Danika. Eric told me you'd be here."

"Um..yeah.." I found myself stuttering a little. It was _him! _I smiled widely as I walked towards them.

"That means you're Godric."

"The one and only."

"Indeed. Felicia, can you give us a moment?" I asked her. She looked at Godric who nodded. Once she was gone, he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Eric told me you were having a bad night," he explained. "And seeing as you are a girl, I figured you'd like a hug."

"As a human girl, I'd be delighted, but seeing as I'm a 2000 year old vampire, I feel a little different," I said as I pushed him away gently.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked with a smile on his face. Obviously he thought I was in awe of him, which I kinda was.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Is there a reason I should?"

"Never mind," I said, my voice suddenly turning cold. I walked away, chugging down the last of my glass. I dropped it off in the kitchen then went to my room where I would spend the rest of my night.

It wasn't too much longer until I heard moaning and a headboard hitting the wall. I heard the front door open and close again and assumed it was Eric. I heard him chuckle at the noises, most likely thinking it was Godric and I. I walked out of my room and around the corner with my head hanging. I felt his arms around me and rested my head on his shoulder as I let the tears fall.

"He doesn't remember you, does he?" I shook my head. "Come on, you're staying with me tonight. You won't be able to hear them." He grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs.

"You look delectable by the way. My shirt looks much better on you then me."

"Thanks," I said quietly as I climbed into bed.

"The whole Godric this is really bothering you, isn't it?" I nodded and tried to stop myself from crying again. "Hey, everything is going to be okay, alright? Even if he never remembers you, you always have me."

"Please tell me you're not telling me what I think you're telling me?" He grinned, which gave me his answer. Well, at least I knew the great Eric Northman would always be there to catch me when I fell because he...loved? me. I smiled. Did I love him? Yes, but not as he loved me.

"Thank you," I said before kissing him. I let him deepen the kiss and pulling me to the edge of the bed. I grabbed the back of his neck, keeping him close to me. He pulled away from the kiss and looked straight into my eyes, his eyes dark with lust and I was sure mine were just as dark. There was a smirk on his lips as he pulled my hand from his neck. He stepped back and chuckled.

"What's so god damn funny? You're finally getting what you've been after for 200 years and you stop, what the fuck?"

"What's funny is that you're here because Godric is busy with his human. You know damn well that if his human wasn't here the two of you would be fucking non-stop whether you remembered each other or not."

"How is that funny?"

"I'm your rebound."

"This is a problem because..."

"I can finally have you and I can't bring myself to ravage you."

"So now that I'm not playing hard to get I'm no fun anymore? Yay! Even more rejection. Get out of my way." He let me pass. I hid the tears that had fallen from him as I walked down the stairs. Godric and Cassy had finished apparently since Cassy was getting him a donor bag while he laid on the couch.

"Is there something wrong, Danika?" The human asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." I walked back to my room and changed back into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking out of the house. Two vampires stopped in front of me before I could get in my car.

"Where are you going? You won't make it home before dawn," Eric pointed out.

"I'm not going home," I said plainly.

"Oh, then where to?" Godric asked.

"You, shut up and go away. I don't want to look at you," I told him. He dashed back into the house wondering what the fuck my problem was.

"Where are you going?"

"Fangtasia. I have a coffin there I can sleep in. Get out of my way."

"Why are you leaving?"

"That is a really stupid fucking question, Eric. Think about it. What happened tonight? The boy I thought was dead has been a vampire for 2000 years and as soon as I saw him I remembered everything then discovered he doesn't remember me at all. That fucking hurt like hell. Then I come to you for some comfort sex and you reject me," I yelled. "Why the fuck should I stay here? The only person that hasn't hurt me is Cassy and I'm staying here because some human was nice to me. Good night, Eric."

"Well, at least I've learned a lesson," Eric said as he smirked at me.

"And what's that?"

"Don't play the nice guy." He picked me up and vamped us back into the house. As soon as the door was shut behind us, he pinned me against the door, kissing me hard on the lips.

"Well, I see you've changed her mind," we heard Godric say from his spot on the couch.

"Shut up," I snapped over Eric's shoulder before kissing the viking again. "Go play with your human." I made sure to send him a glare before giving Eric my full attention. Suddenly, Eric was being pulled away and thrown onto the floor and I had a very angry vampire staring down at me.

"You seem to think you can disrespect me. Why is that, little girl?" I burst out laughing.

"Little girl? I'm MAYBE 5 years younger than you vampire wise and I was only a year younger than you when we were human!" His expression softened, but he still stared.

"Shit, um forget the second part of that comment," I said and slid out of his grasp. "Um...I think I'm gonna go to Fangtasia after all." I practically ran out the door and to the car before anyone could really register what I had said, or at least I hoped. I sped to Fangtasia while calling myself an idiot. I could only hope that Godric wasn't freaking out on Eric and was quietly figuring things out for himself, even better than that, he could just be fucking his human. That'd be better, I thought as I unlocked the back door. I sighed as I walked through and locked it behind me. I immediately made my way to the basement and slid into my all black coffin and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So fun story, I still don't have a title.**

**Guest, I love you. Thanks for reviewing and leaving some great opinions and idea!**

**I can't forget ff13, she's amazing too. :)**

**Royal Ember, thanks too!**

**Lizz Cullen thank you!**

**JamesNorthman96 that you too!**

**Thank you to my beta Swcky for beta-ing for me. She's amazing :)**

**Can I get some more reviews please? They make me happy.**

**Oh, I don't own anything other than anything you don't recognize.**

**This chapter is pretty fluffy towards the end.**

I was woken by a loud knock on the lid of my coffin followed by it being opened roughly.

"Get you're ancient ass up," Eric's progeny told me. I should have torn her to pieces, but I found her hilarious.

"Why?"

"Because you're starting your new job tonight."

"What job?"

"You'll be sitting on the lovely thrown making idiots drool and spend money."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I really don't have any alluring clothing here and I doubt you'll let me set foot out of the office with what I'm wearing."

"You forget who I am, my dear. Everything you need is in the office." I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Seriously? You expect me to wear this? I might as well be naked!"

"I'm sure that would make everyone happier, I know it'd make me happier," I heard someone say before grabbing my ass.

"Hello, Eric," I said rolling my eyes. "Alright, I'll put this shit on after I get out of the shower. I look horrible."

"You look like you just killed something. You're a vampire, that will drive them nuts. We'll just leave it in some strategic areas to bring attention to certain parts, make your hair all messy/ pretty, get you in these clothes and fuck me heels and you'll be good to go," Eric said. I stared at him.

"Are you secretly gay?" I asked, but he had a good idea.

"No, I've just spent too much time with Pam. Now go. Pam will help."

Twenty minutes later, I looked like every fang banger's dream girl. I rolled my eyes as I walked out into the bar and headed to the throne, walking slowly , exuding sex and power. Heads turned, and I must say it was fantastic for the self esteem.

I found out that Cassy was there since she stopped me momentarily to say hi and to talk for a moment. I also found out that Godric was in the office with Eric. She started getting popular with the guys, so I would make sure I kept an eye on her to make sure she was safe.

I sat on the infamous throne and crossed my legs, leaning to the side a bit looking bored while showing off a bit more skin. I saw Godric walk out of the office with Eric who grinned at me, making me roll my eyes. His maker immediately walked over to his human, hissing at the men who wouldn't leave her alone. I heard her tell him about me.

"She's sitting on the throne! Can you believe it!? She doesn't look anything like herself! Of course I've only met her once so I don't have much to go off of, but look at her! She's gorgeous!" Cassy gushed.

_Oh shit. He's gonna look over here. Do I look back? Should I ignore him!?_

Eric seemed to notice that I was starting to squirm after I heard what Cassy said. He walked up to the throne, pulled me off of the chair so he could sit down and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Better?" he asked. "I thought you could use the distraction, and quite frankly I'm sick of seeing you be stared at like a piece of meat."

"Wasn't that why I was put up here in the first place?" I teased.

"I wasn't expecting you to be quite this popular. You seem to have caught my maker's attention too," he whispered. "Do you want to go hide or stay?"

"I don't know. Have any helpful advice?"

"Stay here and make him wish he was me," he suggested. "He may not remember you, but that doesn't stop him from wanting you for more...physical activities." I smacked his arm and laughed quietly.

"Oh look, here he comes!"

"Son of a fucking bitch," I muttered to myself.

"Hello Danika, you look absolutely..." He trailed off, not being able to think of the right word.

"Delectable, sexy, ravishing..." Eric suggested.

"All of the above," Godric replied chuckled as he sat on the chair to our right.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Those jeans make your ass look amazing." My bluntness seemed to shock both of them. I swear, if he could blush he would have been blushing head to toe.

"Cassy said the same thing before we left."

"She has good taste, then." I smiled. "She's very pretty."

"Yes, she is." He seemed to get a little uncomfortable about me talking about his human at all, let alone complimenting her, so I decided to make him squirm.

"If you ever tire of her, I'd be glad to take her off her hands. By the way she's been treating the cherries she's been given, she must have a very talented mouth." I swear Godric's eye twitched, making me happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry if this is bothering you," I said sweetly. "I was only complimenting your human." Eric coughed to hide a chuckle.

"You seem to enjoy my progeny well enough," he threw right back at me.

"Oh yes, I enjoy him quite thoroughly. My life would be far less..pleasurable...without him hanging around. Should I assume he learned all of his s_kills_ from you?" I grinned seductively as he stood, obviously uncomfortable. I checked him out, making it very obvious as he glared down at me. A tent had started to form in his pants, so I let my eyes linger there longer before looking back at his face.

"We'll have to spend some quality time together at some point. I'm sure we'll find it quite pleasurable," I told him as I got off of Eric's lap and walked by him.

"That was hilarious," Pam said as she pulled me outside with her. As I shut the door, I caught a glimpse of Godric dragging Cassy into Eric's office. I burst out laughing and almost fell off the monster heels I was still wearing.

"Damn, I'm good." I heard someone walk up behind me and grab my ass. "Eric, you know there are other ways to say hi."

"I could always just grab your boobs. Actually, I think I'll start doing that. That's more fun."

"Don't you dare," I said after I had finally stopped chuckling. "Pam, how the fuck do you wear these things? Ugh, they're killing my feet!" I took them off, happy to be my normal height.

"Beauty is pain!" She told me.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be ugly then."

A few minutes of us just bull shitting, mainly making fun of Eric, Cassy walked outside and lit up a cigarette.

"Oh hi!" She said as she walked over to us...very slowly.

"Is something wrong, Cassy? You're walking a little funny," Pam commented.

"Godric must have gotten a little rough with you," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and he kept calling me Danika."

I couldn't hold back. I burst out laughing and didn't stop until my ribs hurt.

"I'm never going to be able to take him seriously again. It doesn't matter if he never remembers me, I will be holding that over his head for the rest of our undead lives."

"I knew I should have glamored her," we heard him say to himself as we walked into the office...if you could even call it that anymore. Not only would Eric be needing new furniture, he'd need a new computer and it would take hours to sort his paperwork out again. I walked up behind him and straightened his shirt.

"It's nice to know you fantasize about me when you fuck. If you're lucky, maybe you won't have to fantasize," I whispered in a husky voice before sliding my shoes back on. I smile as I see Cassy walk back in.

"Care to dance, darling?" I asked. She smiles and nods before we head out to the dance floor. Godric and Eric headed up towards the throne. Godric sat on the throne itself while Eric sat on a chair on his right. I winked at Godric as Porn Star Dancing started playing.

The few times Cassy and I weren't focusing on each other we noticed Godric and Eric were holding on to the arms of their chairs so hard that the poor chairs were almost armless as they watched us. Oh, they weren't the only ones enjoying the show apparently. Every time we got a cat call, the poor guy would find himself thrown out by Pam.

Once Cassy was all worn out, we went to the office. Eric and Godric weren't far behind. Cassy needed a shower so she had stepped into the bathroom strategically placed there. Eric grinned at me, though I could tell his control was waning. As for Godric, within seconds I was pinned up against a wall. My arms were being held above my head by one hand while the other traveled down my side. I grinned knowing I was the reason he had lost control for the second time that night. He started kissing me, first my lips down my neck and so on. I winked at Eric and moaned loudly, wrapping my leg around Godric's waist. He kissed me a few more times and when I moaned again, I made sure I clearly said Eric. He pulled away like I was made of fire then glared at his progeny before stomping out to his car and driving away.

I burst out laughing.

"You know, I've always wanted to hear you moan my name but I had hoped it would be under different circumstances," he said as he laughed with me.

"What's all the commotion about?" Pam asked as she walked in. Eric explained what happened and we all started laughing again. When the bar closed we headed home, of course Cassy rode home with Eric and I. When we walked through the door, a very, very angry Godric was sitting on the couch.

"Godric, what's wrong?" Cassy asked sweetly as she walked towards him.

"Go home, Cassy."

"W..what?"

"I said, go home. I am done with you and you are no longer needed here. Get your belongings and get out."

"Are...are you serious?"

"As the plague." Cassy ran to her to her room crying and emerged with one small bag of clothes and silent tears streaming down her face. She didn't even say good bye as she walked out the door into her old car.

"Godric, why would you do that?" I asked, getting pissed off. "What the fuck?"

"She was becoming disrespectful and I will not have a human who disrespects me. Oddly enough, she was a model pet until you showed up," he snapped.

"Wow, I remember you being so much less of an asshole."

"I still don't remember you at all."

"That's fine. I'm past the point of caring anymore."

"Danika, it's been less than a week!" Eric exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're in on this whole "I knew you when we were humans" bull shit too."

"Ugh," I muttered then walked back to my room.

"Is that how you deal with everything, Danika?" I heard Godric say as he walked into my room. "Groan and disappear into your room?"

"Or I could nut punch you." He gave me a weird look like he wasn't understanding. "A nut punch would be me punching you in the balls." I rolled my eyes. "And for the record, I'm not hiding. I was getting clothes so I could take a shower without having to walk around the house wearing a towel. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you think I should remember you." I sighed and had him unlace the corset. I lifted my hair so he could easily see the brand on my right shoulder. I could feel his fingers brush over the scarred skin. Before I had the chance to ask him if he remembered, he was already gone. I blinked away tears and finished grabbing clothes.

As I rinsed my hair, I could hear them talking about me. I could have stepped out of the shower to let them know that I could probably hear them or I could stay in the shower and listen without them knowing about it.

"How the fuck could you not tell me about this?!" Godric asked his progeny.

"I didn't know until the night we rescued you!"

"Why didn't you tell me then?!"

"What was I supposed to do? Run to your room and tell you that the brains behind the rescue mission had the same brand as you do?!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Tell her I remember everything?"

"Do you?"

"No. I don't really even recognize her. Just the brand, so she must have been there."

"Then you're better off not saying anything."

"I should definitely avoid her. If she keeps teasing me the way she has been I'm going to go insane!"

"She's been driving me insane for 200 years. There is no avoiding her." Eric said.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I have been for a long time," Eric said sadly.

"Does she know?"

"Told her last night."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, and you saw what happened the rest of the night." He sighed. He sounded so sad. "I just hope I didn't fuck shit up."

"Why does it matter? You can always find someone else."

"She has been my closest friend for 200 years, she is one of the few people I trust and I don 't want to lose that. Plus, if I'm single she can still use me as her so called cuddle buddy." Godric chuckled.

"Anyway, back to the more important issue, what are you going to do about her, Godric. When she saw you with Cassy, it damn near broke her."

I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. It left little to the imagination so of course I had to walk around the house in it. Why? First of all, it would cheer up Eric and secondly it would be fun driving Godric a little crazier. Yes, it bothered me that he didn't really remember me, just that I was there, but it was a lot better than not at all. So, to cope with the hurt, I'd tease him until he remembered me or he just lost control and pinned me against something again. I definitely wouldn't be calling him Eric.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing said towel and walked into the kitchen to get myself a donor bag. I could feel two sets of eyes on me and it made me smile. I turned my head and sure enough they were both staring at me. Godric looked frustrated and Eric was grinning at me.

"Need help?" Godric asked. He didn't let me answer and seconds later he was behind me reaching a glass for me. Of course he had made sure he touched as much of me as he could, my towel conveniently riding up my back and uncovering my butt. He stayed behind me longer than necessary and jumped when the microwave dinged signaling that my blood was done.

"Excuse me," I said acting like I didn't notice. I pulled the towel back down to cover my ass as I walked across the kitchen. When I turned after pouring my blood into the glass, Godric was leaning against the counter. It was obvious that he had enjoyed being so close to me and seeing me walk around in a towel. I gave him the most seductive look I could manage at the time then walked away with a simple Good night. Of course Eric got a hug before I left.

"She's going to be the death of me," I heard Godric say. I chuckled as I heard him hit his head on the counter. "Does she always do this?"

"Every night."

"How the hell have you kept your sanity?"

"I have no idea. It's harder than hell to do, but I've managed."

"Fuck it," I heard Godric say. He vamped down the hallway and tried to get in my room, but I had locked the door behind me just to drive him a little crazier.

"Danika, open the door," he demanded.

"No," I said sweetly.

"Please open the door?" I stood and unlocked it and let him step in. I had thrown on some simple pajamas- a tank top and black pj pants.

"Why do you keep teasing me, Danika?"

"Because I enjoy it."

"You know I can't take much more, correct."

"I know."

"Yet you still do it."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you lose control and not be able to keep your hands off me." I answered simply. It was the truth, I needed to feel him. I could see his jaw tighten and him fisting his hands tight enough they were starting to bleed.

"Spend the day with me? No sex, I just want to be held." I could practically hear the gears in his head turning before he nodded.

"Okay, but no clothes."

"I prefer sleeping naked anyway," I told him as I stripped myself then climbed into bed. He climbed in next to me and curled himself around me as I laid on my side. He felt even better than I remembered.

"Do we have anything to do when we get up?"

"Well, I should probably start taking care of the queen's bullshit."

"Eric told me about that. I am far from happy about it."

"You and me both, but why do you ask."

"Because this is the last straw and when we wake up I will be fucking you into this mattress," he said plainly. If we weren't getting the bleeds, I'd have him do it right then. I snuggled up as close to him as I could. He moaned quietly as I "accidentally" pressed my ass against his hardness.

"Keep that up and we'll be ignoring the bleeds and I'll take you now," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting myself die for the day.

When I woke up, Godric was sitting up with a mantra of "please wake up, for the love of god, please wake up."

"I'm awake," I said as I stretched. The words were barely out of my mouth when he was on top of me kissing his way down my body and started licking and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves that had been begging for attention. He moaned as he got the first taste of me. When I was good and wet, he started fingering me making sure I came at least twice. When he couldn't wait anymore He slammed himself inside of me not even giving me time to adjust to him. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to pound me into the matress. He had one of my legs over his should as he slammed into me, both of us moaning loudly. He dropped my leg, letting me wrap both of them around his waist as he sped up. He kissed me roughly as I ran my hands through his short hair. Hours later ( the joy of being vampires) we were exhausted, both panting even though it was completely unnecessary.

"Oh good, you're finally finished!" We heard Eric say as he walked into the room. "It's about damn time."

"Done?" I said with a chuckle.

"My son, that was only the beginning. As you see, there is no damage to the room."

"Except for the bed." He smiled.

"We're not stopping until that has been remedied. Then we move to my room."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So I was listening to Mz. Hyde by Halestorm earlier and started laughing like an idiot when I went through various reactions Allan Hyde would have to that song, and now I'm singing it. **

**BAM Chapter four reviews went ape shit and I loved it, so how about we get some more going on?**

**While I'm writing this, my nose is itching really bad. Does that mean someone is thinking about you or talking about you? I'm pretty sure it means someone is thinking about you. HA! I wonder who has me on their mind? Wait no, it's my medication. Damn it, I better not be allergic to this shit,**

It may have taken awhile, but eventually, Godric and I managed to get dressed and actually talk to Eric and his problems. Of course, this was only because I think we were the first vampires in history to be sore. Seriously, I was walking as funny as Cassy had been and he was pretty uncomfortable himself; we must have looked ridiculously hilarious. I'm assuming it was since Sookie and Eric were laughing hysterically at us.

"Shut up, now what's the problem?" I asked while glaring at the viking.

"The queen is wondering why we haven't delivered any money."

"Ah, son of a bitch, I forgot about her." I ran a hand down my face. "Well, what do we tell her?"

"That's where you come in. You always figure out how to save our asses."

"We could always give her the fairy in exchange for her leaving us the fuck alone."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sookie yelled, stomping her foot. "Eric, you wouldn't let her do that!"

"Oh, I would dare. If sacrificing you means I can live a few more thousand years I'm okay with it."

"Eric..." she pleaded.

"Only as a last resort," he said while grinning down at her.

"Even if you give her the fairy now, that still leaves the problem of getting rid of what she already gave you," Godric pointed out.

"Fuck."

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think either of us could handle it right now." I smacked his arm as I flopped down on the couch. Sookie blushed while Eric chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, back to the matter at hand, please!" the oh-so-innocent fairy asked. "How the fuck did you know I'm a fairy?"

"Eric," Godric and I said at the same time.

"Awwww, they're even finishing each others sentences!" Sookie shot at us.

"Awww, look I'm leaving her heart inside her chest!" I replied. "And it's still beating too!"

"You're such a bitch. I don't know how either of you can stand living with her."

"That's what makes her so fun!" Eric explained.

"I don't know her very well, but if the sex is this good every time I don't care about her personality."

"How kind of you to say so, Godric. Now I don't have to pretend to be nice anymore."

"Ugh! Can we just figure out what to do?" The annoying fairy asked.

"You know, she must be amazing in the sack, or Eric wouldn't deal with you."

"Ew, I'd never sleep with Eric!"

"Ah, playing hard to get. That's why he's keeping you around," Godric said.

"No, she's a telepathic fairy."

"That explains it then."

"Where's Billium? I didn't see him in Dallas either. Problem in your love life, Miss Stackhouse?" I asked her.

"His name is Bill, and it's none of your business!"  
"I'll take that as a yes."

"His maker is staying with him." Eric and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just so you know, he's probably fucking the shit out of Lorena by now."

"What? Bill would never do that to me!"

"Oh, but he would. Anyway, what are we going to do about Sophie-Anne?" I said, trying to get back on the right topic even though watching the blonde telepath worry over her pathetic excuse of a vampire.

"Lafayette," Sookie said. "He used to sell V, remember?" Sookie pointed out to Eric.

"I had almost forgot about him." He tapped his chin while he thought about it.

"It's your best shot," I told him.

"What about you?"

"I told you that you were on your own with this. I've got my own issues to deal with."

"What would those issues be?" Sookie asked.

"Same as his. Being associated with Eric Northman automatically means getting your ass in trouble while trying to save his his. I've gotten used to it, but it's still relatively annoying. For fuck's sake, he's 1000 years old. You'd think he'd be able to do save his own ass by now." I grinned and winked at Eric, while Sookie got all worked up about how bitchy I was and that if I didn't like it I could have left a long time ago. I chuckled.

"After 200 years I'm used to it."

"And I dealt with it years before that. We're well acquainted with Eric's trouble making. It's normally caused by listening to the wrong head."

"Well, what do you know! That happened this time too! He got us into this mess because of little blondy over here. The queen wanted her and instead of letting her have the stupid human, he got stuck selling V to keep her away from Sookie. As for me, I saved his ass and got myself in this mess. Was he this bad before you released him?"

"Why do you think I released him?" Godric teased.

"He's a prime example of why I never turned anyone."

"Can any of you focus!?" Sookie shouted.

"Alright, so you're giving your shit to Lala," Sookie said. "What about you?"

"I know a guy that can get rid of it by the end of the week."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, back in the day I had a human who was friends with said dealer, and I'll simply glamor him into selling it if necessary, though I doubt I'll have to."

"Okay, so that's settled. Shall we give our merchandise to said dealers then meet at Fangtasia? I think there's still time since the two of you started early."

"Shut up. I hope I'm not expected to dress up again."

"Yes you are."

"Fuck that shit, make Sookie do it."

"I doubt I can, but it's my club and it's your job."

"I never applied and even if I did, I'm 1000 years older than you and I'm fucking your maker." Godric coughed a couple times to hide a few chuckles. Eric shook his head while grinning.

"Just do it."

"Fine, but I'm wearing a hell of a lot more coverage than that. I'll be out in a minute." I headed back to my room and quickly changed into my little black dress that showed off my back, leaving the brand uncovered. I threw on some black heels. I suddenly got a plan to seek my revenge on the annoying blonde in my living room. My living, breathing barbie doll Fangtasia style that I would gladly let Pam borrow for the night.

"Good enough?" I asked as I stepped out into the living room.

"Spectacular," Godric said. He looked like he wanted to tear it off of me which made me grin.

"Fabulous," Eric replied.

"Alright. Godric, take Sookie to the bar, Eric you take the Vette and go talk to your guy while I take the Audi to my guy. We'll meet up at Fangtasia."

"Is she always this bossy?" Godric asked.

"Yes, but it's saved my ass more than I care to admit."

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with one of you? I'm sure Pamela could take of her by herself."

"I'm sure," I told him. "Pamela is more than qualified to babysit Sookie and has done it in the past, but I think the situation we're in calls for someone with a little more pull than her if necessary."

"Is there something else I should know about?"

"That's something to discuss another time," Eric told her. "Well, why are we still here?"

Everyone left and headed off their own ways. Much of the night had been pleasurably used, so we were definitely on a tight schedule.

I was about to pull into Zack's driveway (dealer) when I saw him being dragged kicking and screaming out of his small house while more of the police officers were going through his house, presumably searching for drugs.

"Son of a bitch," I murmured as I parked beside one of the cars. "What's the problem, officers?" I asked politely after they had thrown him into the back of one of the cars.

"We got a tip that this idiot has been dealing all sortsa dope out of his house and we finally got him. He was even selling V, can you believe it?"

"How disgusting," I said smiling at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Ma'am. I'd be glad to."

"Look me in the eye," I said quietly. "You will let this man go and leave him alone until he is done with my business."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You will also forget who I am and that I was ever here."

"Who are you?"

"Perfect. Now go deliver the news to your fellow officers."

"Oh...okay."

Twenty minutes later, everyone was gone and it looked like nothing had been disturbed. Zack was standing on his porch wondering how he had gotten out of the mess he had almost gotten in.

"Thanks," He said as I ushered him inside, carrying the little cooler Sophie-Anne had "gifted" me with.

"The only reason I saved you is because I have a job I need you to do for me," I told him as I forced him to look into my eyes. "You will sell this. You will have it gone by the end of the week. You will give me the money and forget I ever existed, and you will not tell anyone I am behind this. Understood?"

"Yes. How much do you expect?"

"$250,000. I will not accept a penny less." He nodded. I handed him the cooler and walked out. "Remember, Zack. A week. I'll see you in 7 days and you better have my money."

"Y..Yes Ma'am."

I got into my car, making sure to slam the door shut before speeding off to Fangtasia. I hated the way I was dressed; I was in no mood to deal with fang bangers drooling at me. The bad thing is that apparently I'm even better looking while pissed off. I growled as I got out of the car not wanting to be there when I could be at home fucking Godric and pretending I didn't have any problems. Oh well, such is life, well undead life. I don't remember much from my human life other than it was painful. When I walked into the office, Eric immediately grabbed my ass in his normal way.

"You know, you could just say hi."

"But where would the fun be in that?" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Silly Viking." I smacked his stomach before asking where the girls were.

"Oh, they're up by the throne. Poor Sookie."

"Did Pam play dress up?"

"Sookie looks spectacular in leather." Godric said as he leaned against the doorway.

I had to admit I was a little jealous seeing as I wasn't used to competition. It seemed Godric was getting a little too attracted to Sookie for my liking. I'd have to do something to remedy the situation. I was the Alpha Female after all, and I would remain so.

I walked out to the bar with Godric and Eric and saw all eyes were on the blond fairy fidgeting by Pam. I took in her appearance. Black leather halter top that showed some 'under boob' I guess it was called. It was accompanied by shorts that barely covered her ass. Her being uncomfortable made me happy.

"You seem jealous," Eric whispered in my ear.

"Look at Miss Stackhouse's face. She's loving the attention, though she'd tell anyone different. It seems I have competition."

"And you just can't have that," Pam said as she walked by us. She had left Sookie there by herself after moving her to the throne.

"Absolutely not. She will learn her place soon enough." I smiled and walked up to the fairy.

"I bet you're just loving this," I whispered in her ear. "Don't bother denying it, I can practically smell it. Do you feel important with all of these idiots staring at you? Do you feel beautiful? Sexy even?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well someone's confident tonight. Any reason?"

"Why should I fear you?" I dropped my fangs and hissed at her.

"The only reason you are still alive is because Eric asked me not to kill you. You should fear me and if you don't you are dumber than I thought."

The fairy nodded.

"Now that you know how I feel about you, let's get back to the point. What gives you the right to be BY the throne let alone on it?"

"Pam told me I could."

"Is that so?" The fairy nodded vigorously. "That still doesn't explain why you're still in my chair." The idiot decided to get a little cheeky with me.

"Godric seems to enjoy the view." I back handed her.

"You are not worthy enough to even speak his name." Slapping her seemed to have no effect.

"Aww, have I hit a sore spot? Afraid Godric will leave you for a fairy?" I back handed her.

"You will not speak to me like that! Remove yourself from both my throne and my bar."

"This isn't your bar, you are not the owner so you have no say in it."

"Miss Stackhouse, I don't know if you've noticed but I have Eric wrapped around my finger. I say jump, he asks how high. Understood?"

"What about Godric?"

"Exit the building, Miss Stackhouse." She scrambled off the chair and out the door without saying good bye to anyone.

"I heard what you said," Eric said smiling as he handed me a blood. "I'm wrapped around your finger hmm?"

"Well, you did just bring me a blood to your throne without me even asking for it. It seems I've got you trained."

He glared then sat on the chair to my right.

"AB-. My favorite."

"I know."

"I noticed you had nothing to say about me," Godric said as he stood in front of me.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Are you afraid you'll lose me to a fairy?" I chuckled.

"Once you had her you'd come right back to me, so why would I be afraid?"  
"So you think you're the only woman I fuck?"

"Of that I'm not sure, but you'd be coming back to me."

"Are you so sure of that?" He asked playfully. He was smiling as he ushered me off the chair and into his lap.

"I have no doubts," I whispered in his ear as I turned to straddle him so I could look him in the face. My dress rode up my thighs, a pleasant surprise to him as he ran his hands over them. Then I realized what he was planning on doing to try to knock me down a peg. His arms reached my shoulders and I pulled them away, pinning them to the arms of the chairs.

"I don't think so, Godric. I will not be humiliated like that," I whispered. "I do not deal with humiliation well. If you ever remember me and why you remembering me is so important to me you'll understand WHY I will not stand for it. I'm just as old as you are. Try to humiliate me again and I will tear you limb from fucking limb. Understood?"

"I do not deal with threats well. Those who threaten me usually end up dead or meet the true death."

"Consider yourself threatened," I told him as I got off of his lap and walked back to the office where I grabbed my purse and what-not then headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to say fuck it to trying to figure out a title. I kinda like this one anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story, it makes me happy. So I am getting A LOT of views, but where are my reviews? Hmm? Thanks to Swcky to reading this over for me so I feel less like an idiot.

I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I wanted nothing more than to strangle Godric with a silver chain.

Absolutely NO ONE treats me like Godric and the fairy treated me. NO ONE, unfortunately I couldn't hurt either of them. I paced the living room before deciding to take a shower.

"You really pissed her off," I heard Eric say to Godric.

"Is that supposed to bother me?"

"Yeah, you should. You should be fucking terrified."

Godric laughed. "Why would I be terrified? I'm 2000 years old. There's not much left for me to be scared of."

"You'll change your mind once you wake up only to find yourself silvered to your bed with a wooden stake 2 inches from your heart."

"I take it you've experienced this before?"

"Multiple times. Danika is not someone to fuck with. She may look like a sweet 17 year old girl, but her anger management issues rival yours, except she is angered much easier."

"Time to act all innocent," I told myself. Being able to hear everything in the shower definitely had its perks. I walked out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants with little skulls and snowflakes on them and a black t-shirt that read "museum of historic torture devices'" written on the front. My hair was in a messy bun and still wet as I went to the kitchen to get myself some blood that wasn't disgustingly synthetic.

"Nice shirt," Eric commented.

"Thanks," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Eric tells me that you have anger management issues."

"At least he warned you." I smiled at Godric, trying to look as innocent as possible. For some reason it pissed him off and I found myself pinned up against a wall by a very, very pissed of Godric. I laughed and pushed him away before pinning him to the floor. I sat on top of him, that innocent smile on my face again.

"You forget I'm just as old as you, Godric. I'll put up much more of a fight," I said as I got off of him and went back to making my snack.

"Try not to kill each other. If you do though, try to keep it off the carpet. Blood stains are a bitch to get out of white carpet." Godric and I glared at each other though kept our distances. He bared his fangs and hissed at me as he walked by. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you a cat?"

"What?"

"They only time I have seen that little maneuver done is when two cats don't like each other. Do you purr? Oh, that'd be so cute!"

"No, I am not a cat, but at least you got the point that I don't like you."

"That's okay. I still like you even though you're a total douche bag."

"Fuck off," he said as he walked down the hall. I smiled and debated whether I should fuck with him some more. It was fun. When he heard me walking behind him, he turned and pinned me against the wall by my neck.

"Kinky," I said as I let him keep me there.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" He shouted.

"Because you're cute when you're angry."

He tossed me down the hall. "You are the most infuriating creature I have had the displeasure of meeting!"

I laughed at him as I walked up to him slowly. I was done being nice. "The feeling is mutual," I told him, my voice growing cold. I grabbed a handful of hair and tossed him to the floor.

"I am not a woman to make enemies with, Godric. You will face the consequences of how you treated me tonight. I will not tolerate disrespect from ANYONE." I let him stand then walked into my room without another word to him. I was really starting to not like him at all. The only redeeming quality about it was our past and that he was cute. As I snuggled under my blankets letting myself get comfortable my bedroom door opened and closed at vampire speed.

"Hello, Godric." I said as if his presence made no difference to me. "What do you want?" He said nothing other than pinning me to the bed with his body. He said nothing as his teeth ripped into my neck. I was shocked but it felt amazing. I moaned as he gulped down my blood. I held his head to the wound, my back arching against him. Once the wound closed, he pulled away, his eyes wide with shock. He vamped out of my room while mumbling something that sounded like 'no not possible, can't be, no, no, no no.'

"Feel like telling me why you randomly showed up in my room and tore my neck open?!" I shouted as I ripped his door off it's hinges.

"You enjoyed it."

"I never said I didn't. WHY did you do it?"

"I..."

"You WHAT? Will you just answer the question? I'd like to know why you almost drained me!"

"You're..."

"How about a complete sentence!"

"Get out."

"The sad thing is that you don't mean it." I threw my hands up in frustration. "But I don't feel like playing therapist to figure out why. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but keep me out of it." I shook my head as I walked back into my room even more confused than before I had gone to see him. I laid down and rolled my eyes before letting myself die for the day. When I woke up, Eric was sitting next to me.

"Oh dear lord, what do you want?" I said as I put an arm over my eyes.

"Godric.."

"What about the bipolar idiot?"

"He remembers you." My eyes went wide as I sat up.

"What?"

"He told me what happened. Apparently when he drank your blood it triggered something and he spent the rest of the day being forced to watch everything you went through."

"Oh no..."

"He's been crying mostly and mumbling in what I assume is your native language."

"Where is he?"

"His room which is mysteriously missing a door." I ignored him and vamped into Godric's room only to find him curled up in the middle of his bed, tears falling down his pale face as he watched my memories. I could hear him mumble things like "I'm so sorry" "If I would have known." "I made this happen."

I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"None of it was your fault," I whispered. "So you have nothing to apologize for." His head immediately snapped up after I spoke and I found myself wrapped in his arms and I had a feeling he wouldn't be letting me go any time soon. Eventually his grasp let loose and I was able to get comfortable. I laid on my back and let him rest his head on my chest and wrap an arm around my waist. I kissed the top of his head and held him as he relived every horror I had gone through. I played with his hair as he cried for me. Eric had wisely gone to Fangtasia and would most likely stay somewhere else for the day.

"Dani?" I heard Godric whisper.

"Are they over?" He nodded.

"Why would you put yourself through all of that for me? How did you even make it as long as you did?" "I'm too stubborn to die. Are you okay?" He nodded as he sat up. We both needed food, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed so I could stand.

"How can you not hate me after going through all of that?"

"Why would I hate you? I volunteered to go through all of that."

"But why?"

"I still haven't figured that out," I said smiling. "But somewhere down the road I fell in love with you and that's when I went through more extreme punishments so no one would lay a hand on you."

"You were insane."

"I'm still insane. Eric is like an older brother to me. He's just as protective of me as I am to him which generally gets my ass in trouble."

"Do you love him?"

"As a sister loves her brother. Come on, we need to eat, especially you. You look like you're ready to keel over and die." We got up and he was immediately at my side.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"You tried, but I wouldn't let you," I said grinning as I heated up a couple of donor bags for us.

"Okay, I understand you've gone through a lot but that was a long time ago. Why are you such a bitch?" he asked me.

"I'm normally not. I guess you just bring out the bitch in me. Why are you such a douche?"

"I'm stuck living with the biggest bitch I have ever met."

"How sweet of you. You could always move out!"

"So could you!"

"Ugh, back to fighting, hmm?" We heard Eric say as he walked into the house. "I was hoping the whole memory thing would stop you guys from being such assholes to each other."

"Just because we have a past together doesn't mean I have to like her now. She's a different person now and I can't say I'm too fond of what she's become."

"Same goes for him." I had to admit hearing that he still hated me hurt. A lot, more than a lot, enough that I was tempted to meet the sun. I knew I wouldn't, but I still thought about it. It was about to get worse.

"Did you really think that seeing all that shit would suddenly make me like you?" He said as he got closer to me. "You're still a fucking bitch."

"And you're still a fucking douche bag." I let my fangs pop out as I glared at him. I tried to think of something that would hurt him as much as it hurt me. He had torn my heart out and stomped on it a few dozen times. I looked up at Eric who was standing behind his maker. I knew that him being torn between me and his maker would make things harder on him and that was the last thing he needed. I sighed and dropped my head before walking around Godric and heading to my room. They both followed.

"Hiding in your room again, I see," Godric said smugly.

"More like packing up some shit and going to Fangtasia before moving out."

"You give up so quickly."

"Normally I would just beat you into a bloody pulp, but since you're Eric's maker and I'm his friend I don't want him to be torn between the two of us. So, I'm leaving so he doesn't have to make that choice. I take care of the people I care about no matter what it costs me. You of all people should know that."

"Danika, you don't have to leave." Eric told me.

"You know it's true, Eric. I will never ask you to choose between your maker and I. No matter how big of a douche he is, he's still your maker. I'm just the girl who's been hanging around for 200 years."

"Where are you going to go?" Eric asked.

"Back home."

"What about the issue with the Queen?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Just stay here until you go pick up the money," Eric insisted. "The two of you can behave until then, correct?"

"You'll find a way to keep me here regardless of what I say, so why put up the fight?" I said as I smiled. I sighed and laid down on my bed. Dawn was getting closer and I was exhausted. Eric climbed on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms and kiss the top of my head before pulling a blanket on top of us. I sighed for the millionth time as I laid my head on his chest. Godric's anger was rolling off of him in waves.

"Calm down, Godric. We sleep like this a lot when she's in a mood like this. Even if I'm the one that pissed her off." I felt the bed move behind me, a pillow adjust, and an arm around my waist. I smiled. Who could be mad in a situation like that? I heard a sigh and felt him getting more comfortable before we all died for the day. I couldn't remember the last time I was that comfortable.

"Less pissed of now?" Eric asked his maker.

"Oddly enough, yes."

"Bring back memories?"

"Yes, but thankfully only good ones."

"Still hate me?"

"We'll see how I feel when we wake up." He chuckled before scooting up closer to me. We all died for the day more comfortable than we had been in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Hey, so once again I'm getting a shit ton of views and even a couple new followers and a couple people added my stories to their favorite lists, but where are those reviews, hmm? I should have a lot more than I get!:) I still love you though. EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ IN THE SHADOW OF THE OAK by Royal Ember! IT'S FUCKING AWESOME! GO READ IT...after you're done with mine:)

I woke up still smooshed between both my favorite and least favorite vampires. I couldn't bring myself to move since I was still so comfortable plus I didn't know how much yelling there was going to be when we all got out of bed or if there was going to be any.

"Are either of you awake?" I asked quietly.

"Both of us," Godric replied.

"And you're still here?"

"We're comfortable."

"Still hate me?"

"I haven't decided yet."

I nodded and pressed myself closer against him. "What about now?" I asked while Eric tried not to laugh.

Godric grabbed my hip and pulled me closer as he kissed my neck. I winked at his progeny and as soon as Godric could really start enjoying himself, I dashed out of the room and into the bathroom for a quick shower. I could hear Eric laughing and Godric yelling at him for it. I started up the water and jumped in after it was the perfect temperature.

"That...tease!"

"You love it."

"It's frustrating as hell!"

"You'll give in like you did last time."

"Oh, no I won't. I've learned how to control myself and I will."

"So you're going to watch her walk around the house in a towel, or her...revealing...pajamas then her whole persona at Fangtasia and not want to ravish her?"

"I'll want to, who wouldn't after all. But the point is that I'm not going to give in."

"You do realize if I'm given the opportunity to give into my baser instincts, I will. I'm not playing the nice guy role anymore."

That made me chuckle. If Godric got jealous over me cuddling with Eric, I wondered what would happen if I actually fucked him. It was something I'd have to think about. After all, making Godric jealous had become my favorite hobby. I jumped out of the shower, dried off, then walked to my room completely naked. I was shocked to find both Eric and Godric still standing the hallway. "Hello," I said as I walked into my room like nothing was different than usual. I threw on a shirt of Eric's that he had left in my room and a pair of booty shorts. Thankfully it was a Monday so Fangtasia was closed so I had both of their undivided attention for the rest of the night and I would most definitely be using that to my advantage. As I headed into the kitchen, I heard the boys talking again.

"You know she's going to walk out here in as little clothing as she can manage without look like a complete whore, right?"

"Is it such a crime to find a t-shirt and shorts comfortable?"

"I was wondering where that shirt went." It was black (of course) with a skull (surprise) on the left shoulder. I had it tied up in the back to so it would end at my waist. As for my shorts, my butt cheeks hung out of them a little. I walked into the kitchen to make myself some blood only to find that Eric had made it for me while I was getting dressed.

"Thanks," I said as I hopped up on the counter.

"You look outstanding," Eric said. Yeah, he was going to break easily.

"You don't look so bad, yourself." He was shirtless and walking around in black pj pants.

"Do the two of you plan on putting normal clothing on?" Godric asked.

"This is what we do on Monday nights," I explained. "Pajamas and bad movies." Eric nodded in agreement. "You are two of the most powerful vampires in the United States and you spend your Mondays in pajamas and watching bad movies?"

"Yup."

"We can't be bad ass all the time, you know. Care to join?" I asked him.

"No. I'll be going out for the night. I'll see you before dawn." At that he got dressed and vamped out of the house going wherever it is that Godric felt like going. As for Eric and I, we got comfortable on the couch which was usually him curling up behind me. I grabbed the remote from the table after setting our wine glasses down.

"What kind of shitty movies do you want to watch?" He asked as he snatched it out of my hand.

"Zombies?"

"Works for me, but we're watching the good ones."

"Sean of the Dead and Zombieland are a must."

"Agreed." After the end of Zombieland, which was the last movie we watched, Godric came in and saw us on the couch. Once again jealousy and anger were rolling off of him in waves. "If you're so jealous, come join the party," I said, after I yawned.

"You missed a good movie."

"The party is getting moved to Eric's room though, there's more room there. The last time I slept on this couch I woke up with a bit of a back ache."

I stood and helped Eric off the couch before putting our empty glasses in the kitchen and Eric turned off the TV. As I walked out of the kitchen, Eric picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as we headed to his room.

"I can walk you know," I told him as I smacked his butt.

"This is more fun." I chuckled and looked at Godric who was still pissed off and jealous.

"Godric, are you coming or not?" I asked hoping he would. He bared his fangs and growled as he headed the other way. "Well, he's no fun," I pouted.

"That's okay, that just means I don't have to share," Eric said.

I smacked his butt. "Don't be getting any ideas, Mister. No hanky panky!"

"Well, that's extremely disappointing."

"Didn't you have paperwork to catch up on?" I mumbled as I laid down. "I just remembered you telling me last night."

"Fuck. You're right. I'll try to be done before I get the bleeds. I know you'll get pissed off if I won't."

"Damn skippy I will."

After a few minutes, I got lonely and decided to go pay Godric a visit. I climbed out of bed and headed towards his room. He had his head buried in what I was surprised to see as a romance novel about a vampire sheriff resigns from his position so he could be with the girl he was secretly in love with who he just happened to know from somewhere in his past. I only knew because I had read it the week before.

"Been snooping in my room, huh? I never would have pegged you for a romance novel guy."

"I never would have pegged you for a romance novel reading girl. You're too bitchy."

"Maybe you should read a few more, obviously you haven't grasped the proper way to woo a lady."

"I don't want to woo anyone. Even if I did I wouldn't need help from a silly book. On another note, there are no ladies in this house. Only two men and a tramp."

"Did you just call me a tramp?"

"If the shoe fits.."

"It doesn't fit. It's a size 10 and I wear a size 8."

"What did you come in here for anyway?"

"I decided to come keep you company."

"Your company is neither wanted nor necessary." I jumped on the bed and tossed the book out of his hand. "You know, you should go shirtless more often," I said as I traced the wavy lines of one of his tattoos.

"Don't touch me," he said, pushing me away. I grinned at him as I started tracing the tattoo again. "You don't listen very well, Dani."

"Have I ever?"

"No." I curled around him, much like I had done with Eric before he left.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you cuddle with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to cuddle and Eric is busy."

"So I'm the last resort?"

"We invited you to join us earlier!"

He didn't say anything, just rolled me over to so he could lay against my back. I smiled as I snuggled as close to him as I could and felt his arm slide around my waist and hold me there. I felt his hand snake up my shirt to feel my skin. I closed my eyes and arched myself into his touch. It was such a simple, innocent touch yet it meant so much to me. He kissed the back of my neck softly before vamping me out of his room then locking the door behind him. Godric 1, Dani 0. I laughed and shook my head as I headed back to my room. I grabbed my cellphone off my bedside table and scrolled through the contact list. After finding Godric's I clicked on it to send a text. '_Tease.' _ I heard him chuckle as he walked out of his room. I smiled and sneaked down the hall after him and tackled him the ground.

"Dani, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on you."

"Any particular reason why?" He asked as he started to run his hands up and down my sides under my shirt. I grinned at him.

"I'm the only tease in this house, dear sir." I said as I pinned his hands to his side and lowered my face close enough to kiss him. When I wasn't fully paying attention, he freed one of his hands and pulled me into a kiss. While I was completely distracted he flipped us over and stood over me before I could react. He laughed at me when I glared at him. "Ass."

He kept laughing as he helped me stand. He pinned me up against a wall, his eyes dark with lust. Apparently his plan had back fired on him. I ducked under one of his arms and started walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed the back of my shirt making me start to fall backwards and he conveniently caught me before I fell. He turned me around to face him and pulled me as close to him as he could.

"Plan backfire on you?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

He seemed to snap out of his lust clouded mind and chuckled as he dragged me back to his room. He threw me on the bed and crawled up my body making me laugh as I pushed him off of me and onto the floor. I vamped out of the room and back to mine where I locked the door, put in my headphones and died for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So, it was rudely pointed out that it may sound like I'm demanding reviews and I'm sorry if it sounds that way. I don't mean to come off as if I'm demanding reviews, I'd just appreciate more of them. I was also informed that I should be grateful for the ones that I get and I am. As for anyone who has reviewed, they know that I am grateful. Every time someone follows, reviews or favorites my story, I send them a personal message to thank them, so yes, I am very grateful to everyone that reviews, follows, or favorites my story. If you don't like my story, that's fine. There's no reason to tell me so and there's no reason to tear both me and my story apart. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. If you do feel the need to leave a review telling me how you think my story sucks, please leave your opinion of me out of it. Thanks.**

**By the way, I always forget to do this, but I don't own anything from this story but Danika.**

**Royal Ember, your story is definitely worth the shout out! The problem is, I'm having a hard time not calling Godric Mr. Sheriff Sir.:)**

A few nights went by, and it was time to pick up my money from Zack. I sighed as I went all bad ass vampire again. Couldn't every night be like Monday nights? No drama, no Fangtasia, just a night of relaxation. Unfortunately, life, even undead life, isn't that nice. Eric was on his way out to get his cash as well, then we were meeting back here before we headed to New Orleans to give the Queen her money. Godric was to stay behind when we did our pick ups to get our little bribery gift to Sophie-Anne to keep us out of whatever plan she had going on. The problem was that it could go the wrong way as well. We would be delivering $500,000 within a week as well as a little gift for her. I gave my favorite Viking a small smile as we headed to our separate vehicles.

"You okay?" He asked me before I got in the Audi.

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

"You just look...I don't know. There's just something off tonight."

"I'm fine, Eric. Really. Let's just get this shit done and over with."

I got in my car and drove off. He was right, something was off about me. I just couldn't bring myself to bad ass vampire that night. What was bothering me? Godric of course. It was great that he remembered me, it really was. The problem was that I didn't hate him, I didn't think he was a douche. Just a bit of a jerk sometimes. The past few days we had been playing cat and mouse and it was hilarious. We even did it at Fangtasia much to Pam's amusement. The real problem was that he still hated me, or at least just didn't like me. By the time I pulled into Zack's driveway, I was bad ass vampire again. I stepped out of my car making sure I showed myself as power and authority on a stick before walking to the door. I vamped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Zack answered the door, knowing it was me.

"Do you have my money?" I asked him.

"Y-yes..." he said as he stumbled around his living room finding it.

"I couldn't get all of it."

"Oh really, how short are you?"

"$1000."

"Didn't I tell you I expected nothing less?" I asked him as I forced him to look into my eyes as he handed me what he had. "You will give me any other money you have and you better hope whatever you have adds up to that $1000. Understood?"

He nodded as he started digging through other drug money, even change in the couch cushions. When he came back, I counted what was there.

"You're lucky, Zak." I tilted his chin up so I could look into my eyes. "You will forget I was ever here, understood?" He nodded. "You will forget any association we have ever had together, and most importantly you will forget who I am."

"Who...who are you?"

"Good boy."

I pushed him away then vamped into my car and drove back home. I counted the money in the driveway. $250,000 on the dot. I smiled vamped into the house where Godric sat waiting. "Where's Eric?"

"He left for New Orleans. He took your share of the money as well as the gift to the Queen by himself. He said it was about time he took care of his own problems and wanted to keep you out of everything."

"That doesn't sound like Eric."

"It does when his maker tells him to do it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Dani, I may not be that fond of you, but I don't like seeing you in trouble. After all, why should two people suffer when it can only be one?" He smirked at me as he repeated what I had told him so long ago. I couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"Are you coming to Fangtasia with me?"

"No."

"Oh...well...have a good night then." I headed back out the door, but he stopped me before I could make it to my car.

"You're not going either."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Oh, so now I have to do whatever you want me to do?" I was getting a little pissed off.

"No, let me rephrase that. I'd like you to stay with me tonight instead of going there. Is that better?"

"Much, but why?"

He pulled me into a hug and nuzzled my neck softly. I chuckled. "Just like a cat." I felt him smile against my neck before he kissed it softly. I let him lead me into the house and shut the door behind me. "Do I still need to look all bad ass, or can I actually be comfortable?"

"Go ahead and change," he said quietly as he fixed a couple donor bloods in the kitchen. I walked out of my bedroom in surprisingly relatively conservative pajamas. I wore a baggy t-shirt that actually belonged to me and some pajama pants with little cupcakes on them. "Cupcakes?" He asked as I sat on the counter drinking blood from a wine glass.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" I said as I smiled at him.

"Not at all, you look...edible?"

I burst out laughing at that one, glad I hadn't taken a sip of my drink. It saved me from looking like I had a massive nose bleed. I shook my head as the laughter turned into chuckles and I could actually control what was coming out of my mouth. I slid off the counter and set my glass down before hugging my own personal stand up comedian. I sighed as I felt his arms snake around me as I rested my head on his chest. "Is there a tradition for Friday nights when you and Eric don't go to Fangtasia?"

"No, not really. Occasionally I have to dye his hair again. For some reason he refuses to be a brunette and insists he has highlights."

"I thought Pam did that."

"It's a group effort, really. She does the highlights." I explained. We still hadn't pulled away from each other, not that I was complaining any.

He chuckled. "Definitely sounds like Eric." I nodded. "Care to create our own Friday tradition?"

"Maybe...what is it? And if I'm in my pajamas, you should be too. No fair." He chuckled before nodding and walking towards his room. When he came back, he was wearing basketball shorts and of course no shirt. I smiled. "Much better," I said as I attempted not to drool.

"So, I've noticed how much you like that stupid cartoon Teen Titans Go."

"It's not stupid!" I defended.

"Yes it is. But to make up for being such an ass, I bought the whole first season to watch with you."

All I could do is blink. I was in complete shock. For someone who wasn't too fond of me he sure as hell went a little out of his way to do something nice for me.

"You're not saying anything. Do you not like it?"

"I..I love it! Thanks!" I said before hugging him again. "But, what's the real reason you got it?"

"You don't believe me when I say I just want to make up for being an ass?"

"Nope."

"Would you believe it's because I'm jealous of Eric?"

"Why would you be jealous of Eric?"

"Seeing you on Monday made me extremely jealous. Seeing you cuddling, touching, just being able to relax with him without thinking there's an ulterior motive behind it all...I'm jealous because I wish we had that kind of relationship."

"That was sweet and extremely mushy. Alright, so you bought season one of my favorite cartoon in hopes to get on my good side and get all cuddly without Eric being around?"

"Um..yeah." He said nervously. "That just about sums it up." I smiled as I pulled away and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not being an ass."

We settled down in the living room, and by settle down I mean cuddling without me having the ability to move. I didn't mind a bit.

"I told you it wasn't stupid!" I said as I heard him laugh at Raven turning the rest of the Titans into old people.

"It's stupidly funny, is that better?"

"I guess I can deal with that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee I'll answer it."

"Why did you start hanging around my progeny and why have you stuck around for so long?"

"I started hanging out with Eric because he was the only other vampire who would laugh openly at Sophie-Anne. So, we started spending time together at the days long state trial. I found out he was the Sheriff of the area next to mine and that he owned a club in Shreveport that my human at the time wanted to go see because she heard the owner was "dead sexy" and to go see for herself. I indulged her and while she was doing whatever it was she was doing while Eric and I made fun of the writhing human bodies on the dance floor and the pathetic attempts to get a vampire to bite them. Ugh. Disgusting."

"Why have you stuck around?"

"To be honest, there have always been little things he does that remind me of you. The way he talked sometimes, facial expressions...just little things that reminded me of you. I guess it was my subconscious trying to get close to you as I could even though I thought you were dead at the time. Plus he's fucking hilarious. Such a drama queen. And this little...thing...he has going on with Sookie just makes it all even better."

"What does he have going on with her?"

"She's convinced he's in love with her because he's helped her out a few times. She tries to deny her feelings about Eric behind that pathetic excuse for a vampire that is Bill Compton who is convinced that Miss Stackhouse will be the next Mrs. Compton. So she tries to use the whole Eric thing to get him to do whatever she wants. It's quite funny watching him do shit for a fairy. Although, the more time he spends with her the less he likes her. I can't stand the bitch myself."

"Hopefully he stays on her good side and gets her away from Bill. She would be a great asset to all of us if Eric could somehow get her under his control."

"I completely agree...do you think Eric is okay?"

"I haven't felt any negative emotions coming from his side of our bond, so I'm assuming he's okay. I'd most likely know other wise."

"Okay." I squirmed around enough that he let loose long enough for me to roll over and look at him. He kissed me gently on the lips, almost as if he was afraid to. I smiled as he pulled back, then brought him back to me for another kiss, but deepened it. After a few moments, he pulled away again, smiling at me as he ran a thumb across my cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review for me!:)**

**This chapter is pretty short, but fun, I think. Pretty fluffy towards the end!**

**I don't own anything other than Danika.**

The following night, Sookie stormed into the house right after sun set to yell at us about her missing brother. For once in her pathetic existence, she was right and we _did_ have something to do with it. I smiled slightly as I watched Godric trying to calm her down. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Sookie, I'm going to be honest with you. Your brother is part fae and we needed a way to get ourselves out of trouble caused by Eric's infatuation with you. Would it rather have been you we gave to the queen?"

"You gave him to the QUEEN!?" The blonde yelled at me.

"Yep."

"But she...she..wait, Jason is part fae? How did you find that out?"

"He went to Fangtasia with his friend...I believe his name was Hoyt, and had a very interesting conversation. Your brother revealed his secret of telepathy. Apparently that's how he constantly "gets laid" as he put it." Godric explained. Sookie looked shocked.

"I wonder why he never told me? My childhood would have been much easier on me if I would have had the support from someone who understands. But then again, my brother has always been the dumb jock and if he let anyone know, that would make him Crazy Jason right along with his sister Crazy Sookie."

"So...you're okay with us giving him to the Queen?"

"No, but I can't do shit about it now. I'm not going to storm the fortress because my brother is stupid. I shouldn't have to bail him out like I usually do."

"That is not a response I was expecting," Godric said.

"When will Eric get back?"

"Beautiful timing," Godric said as his progeny walked through the door.

"Why's that?"

"Our dear Miss Stackhouse was just wondering when you would be home."

"Why would you care about my location, Miss Stackhouse? To try to kill me or to admit that you're madly in love with me?"

"No to the first one and gross to the second one."

I smirked as she blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. Oh yes, Miss Stackhouse definitely had a _thing_ for Eric.

"I was just curious. I heard you delivered my brother to the Queen." She was oddly calm and collected.

"Yes."

"Please tell me it worked and the bitch is going to leave us alone?" I asked.

"For now."

"I have a feeling she's going to pull something drastic and we'll all end up meeting the true death," Godric said, automatically standing straighter and more alert.

"You too, huh?" I sighed as I leaned against the kitchen counter with a warm True Blood in my hand. "God, this shit is disgusting." I slammed the half empty bottle on the counter then walked out of the kitchen.

"Is there anything else you wanted or did you just feel like yelling at us?"

"What do you think she's going to do?"

"There's a great many things. I'm just hoping it's paranoia. Nothing is ever this easy," Godric said as he pulled me to him. Eric made his way over to me as well, wrapping an arm over my shoulder while Godric's arm rested around my waist. I heard Godric growl quietly and Eric immediately let go of me and walked a few feet away.

"What's the deal with you two?"

"Which two?"

"Stop being an ass, Danika."

I bared my fangs before picking her up by her neck.

"I'm s..sorry!"

She did her best to get away from me, trying to kick me while trying to pry my hand from her neck.

"Put her down, Danika," Godric said. "Now."

"Don't order me about," I snapped, but I set the fairy down anyway. "You are damn lucky Eric asked me not to kill you, otherwise I would drain you dry and enjoy a day in the sun."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're a bitch," she retorted. I growled and cornered her.

"You disrespectful cunt," I whispered angrily at her.

Her hands started to glow and she was able to push me away from her. I went to attack, but Godric and Eric restrained me knowing it would have turned into a blood bath. It may have taken awhile to calm down enough to retract my fangs and stop fighting against the two male vampires, but eventually I did.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm not going to hurt her."

They finally me go, still watching me carefully.

"Sookie, if you value your life, you should probably leave," Eric pointed out. The stupid blonde nodded and rushed out the door, rubbing her neck.

After the idiot was finally gone, I sighed and let Godric wrap me in his arms.

"I do believe it's Monday, is it not?" he said. I immediately smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"YEP!"

Mondays always made me happy. No Fangtasia, just pajamas, cuddling, and stupid movies. Is it so wrong for a vampire to enjoy such things? Okay, so we were probably the only vampires in history to do such things.

"So, it was zombies last week, what shall we make fun of this week?" Eric asked before I vamped into my room to change into my favorite pajamas which just happened to be blue snowflake fuzzy pants and one of Godric's shirts, the only downfall was no junk food. Unfortunately they hadn't figured out how to make popcorn or ice cream or whatever out of blood- synthetic or not. Apparently it had not been decided on by the time I got back, nor had my two favorite vampire changed into comfy pajamas.

"HEY! It's MONDAY! You do remember that it's pajamas and crappy movie night, correct?"

They nodded.

"Then what's with the normal clothes!?" They rushed to their rooms and came out in their pajamas – Eric wore his normal black jogging pants and no shirt while Godric showed up in his boxers and no shirt.

"You know, women would pay to see this," I said as I checked them out. "Oh, let me get Sookie back here. I promise not to kill her. I'd just love to see her reaction. Eric, has she ever seen you shirtless?"

"Not that I know of."

"She's getting an early Christmas," I said with a grin. I grabbed Eric's cell phone off the table and texted Sookie.

_I have a favor to ask of you. I expect you back within 10 minutes. _

_ What's the favor?- Sookie_

_ It's a surprise._

_ Eric Whatever-your-middle- name is Northman, I'm not coming back until you tell me what the favor is!- Sookie._

I laughed and took a picture of Eric who of course had to do a ridiculous pose while leaning against the wall. Apparently he thought he was some sexy beast. Well..he was...but that was beside the point. I texted the picture to Sookie who didn't reply, but we did hear a knock on the door 9 minutes later. I chuckled as Eric opened the door with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Why, Miss Stackhouse, if I knew that seeing me half naked was the way to get you to do what I asked, I would have done it long ago."

"Oh, shut up Eric. What do you want?"

"It's Monday night," I told her.

"And?"

"We wanted to invite you to our traditional pajamas and crappy movie night," I told her. "Unfortunately don't have any junk for you so unless you drink blood you're kind of screwed."

"Care to join?"

"I..um..."

"Yes or no, Miss Stackhouse. It's been decided that we're watching both Insidious and Oculus both of which are said to suck," Godric added.

"Who would have thought that a fairy would be having a pajama party with three vampires? This actually sounds fun, but stupid at the same time. I don't have any pajamas though. Snowflakes? Really Danika?" I nodded.

"Something wrong with liking winter?" I asked her. She flinched. "Okay, I'm sorry for earlier. I was hungry and you know I hate being disrespected. My tolerance was just a little lower than usual."

All she could do was stare at me.

"Can I trust you not to hurt me? I'm warning you, I will not be responsible for what my crazy powers do to you."

"I promise not to hurt you. Blondie wouldn't like it and I doubt Godric would be any happier about it."

"Okay...I'm gonna go change...where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right," I explained. She nodded and walked away.

"Shall we get settled in, gentlemen?"

Godric cleared the living room before Eric pulled out the queen size bed from the couch. I vamped into my room and grabbed all the pillows and a couple blankets too. Sure, we really didn't need them, but what is a pajama party without extra pillows and blankets? We were dorks, I know.

Sookie came out and laughed at what we had set up. It didn't help that we were already curled up together in the middle of the bed while the previews were playing.

"This is ridiculously hilarious and cute."

"Oh shut up," I told her before she laid down next to Godric. I growled at her, scaring her into jumping off the bed and laying next to Eric.

"Territorial much?" Eric asked, chuckling.

"Do you want me to get suddenly possessive of you too?"

"How sweet of you."

"If you're going to get possessive over the two of them, why am I here?"

"Oh, I guess I can let you cuddle with Eric. Unless you want to cuddle with me." I rose my eyebrow at her. She seemed shocked yet looked like she was actually thinking about it. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not _that_ desperate," she told me. "Move over Eric. What are we watching?"

"Oculus."

"I've heard it's scary."

"I've heard from most people that it sucks," Godric said.

"Yeah, who do you talk to about movies?"

"Good point."

"Doesn't Pam ever come to these?"

"Nope. These were originally Eric and Danika only parties," I explained. "Pajamas, crappy movies, and cuddling. Then Godric showed up then it was Eric, Danika, Godric parties."

Sookie jumped every time something unexpected happened while the rest of us laughed.

"So skittish! Worried about getting brutally murdered by your crazy sister?"

"Not by my crazy sister, but my insanely jealous boyfriend who would murder all of us if he knew I was here."

"I wouldn't worry about Billium. He'd get massacred before he got in the door," I said, patting her on the head. You're mostly safe with us although I might lose my temper again." I flashed my fangs at her, making her jump out of the bed.

"Calm down, Sookie. It won't happen."

"I..uh..um...think I'm gonna get going...um..." She grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter and was out of the house faster than a V addict on speed.

"Why'd you have to go and scare her?" Eric pouted. "I was getting used to her clinging to me."

"I was getting really annoyed by her screaming over the tiniest things."

"Valid point,"Godric said as he pulled me closer. "Now we have you all to ourselves."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Before I could even register what was going on, my pajamas were mysteriously torn apart and on the floor and I had two vampires damn near worshiping my body. Godric was kissing he way up my inner thigh while Eric seemed to thoroughly enjoy playing with my tits while I just laid there loving every second of it.

**HAHA thought you were gonna get somethin' super lemony there, didn't ya? No such luck. Maybe later on in the story...I think Eric needs some lovin' too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story:)**

**So, I got no reviews for the last chapter, other than Swcky's of course. Unless I start getting some more reviews, this story is getting abandoned. I love all of you...but when I get over 200 views on one chapter and no one bothers to leave a review, it kinda makes it hard to even _want _to write. **

The night must have been fantastic after Sookie left since we woke up naked on the pullout bed. Before I could roll off of it, I was greeted by a nice warm glass of donor blood. I smiled and looked up to see who had brought it to me and I was not surprised to see it was Godric. I thanked him, chugged it down then got off the bed and stood.

A few hours later, I found myself walking into Fangtasia only to be shocked out of my wits. Everything, including the office, was completely trashed. Tables were broken, the couch torn to pieces, and the bar itself was completely destroyed.

"What. The. Fuck." Eric said as he pushed through the damage. Godric and I followed suit and were no less surprised or angry than him.

_Dear Sheriff,_

_ Thought you could weasel your way out of helping me so easily? I think not. V was found in your bar during a raid sent by...me...after a hint that the Sheriff of Area 5 was selling the drug. Shortly, guards from the authority will be coming to pick you and your cohorts to the Authority itself! Good luck Mr. Nortman, Godric, and Danika! I hope you enjoy being staked, my only regret is not being there to see it._

_ Ta-ta!_

_ Queen Sophie- Anne_

We were officially fucked. I sat on what was left of one of the booths and rested my head on the table. We were fucked. We were going to die, and all because Sophie-Anne just had to have a palace complete with Day Room. Well, the short relationship I had regained with Godric was great while it lasted, but it seemed like it was going to be over far more than wanted. Five minutes later, the guards from the authority bound us with silver and led us to the SUVs waiting for us. Apparently, they had decided to be half ass intelligent and not put the three of us together.

I didn't bother struggling to get out of my chains. There were too many and they were already burning through my skin. I never thought the authority would ever catch my ass with anything I did. Honestly, I could have met the true death years before. Killing your maker is a big no no. Killing your own kind just because they pissed me off is a big no no. Killing a vampire to protect a human is a big no no. Yeah, I should be dead many times over, who would have thought that some stupid set up would end up with me in a van to the authority?

When we had finally ended the hours long drive, we were let out of the vans and led into a huge building. The only thing I could think was that the leader of our dear Authority must be compensating for something and it made me chuckle quietly, earning me a punch to the ribs, apparently it was supposed to bother me.

"You do realize that I can tear you to pieces without trying, right?" I warned.

"That's why you're wearing so much silver, idiot," a female guard retorted. I growled at the insult, even though it was a minor one.

I tugged at the chains to see how much wiggle room I had and discovered I had close to none. I would never admit to it, but the silver was steadily weakening me and even after released from the chains I would need to feed.

I was thrown down to the floor in the main conference room next to Godric and Eric. I glanced at both of them quickly, careful not to show any emotion towards them. I was glad to see them alive but they were just as heavily silvered as I was. The council looked like the cats who caught the canaries as they stared down at us.

"Well, well, well look who we have here! The three strongest, oldest, and legendary vampires in the _world_ are now kneeling in front of me. Hello Father. Long time no see, brother."

"Ah, so that makes you my step kid," I said chuckling. "Hello Nora."

The brunette glared at me as she continued her rant. I rolled my eyes. What. An. Idiot.

"You are three fugitives that have been running free for too long and thanks to your Queen, we could bring you in and punish you as you have been a long time ago. Godric, Danika, you have been killing our kind for years with no legitimate reason. Danika, you killed your own maker! No, we have not forgotten it."

"I killed him before the Authority was even created!" I pointed out.

"Godric, your sympathy for humans is ridiculous. Yes, we are 'main streaming' but you...you are ridiculous. You've become some so weak I am ashamed to call you my father."

He said nothing, but I could see the hurt flash briefly in his eyes before his face went stone cold.

"Eric, do we even need to list your faults? There are far too many."

"Can we get this over with please? You're going to bore us into our deaths," I told her. "We get it. We're horrible, terrible, no good vampires and should turn to icky gooey stuff."

"You joke over meeting the true death? It amuses you that you'll meet the sun tomorrow?"

"Would you rather I cry and beg for mercy?"

"Yes, that would be much more enjoyable."

"Well, tough titties on that one, little girl. I'm used to death threats, I'm used to skinny little girls thinking they're more powerful because they have the upper hand."

"Let yourself get into your situation often then?"

"Only when I'm bored."

"You must be bored quite frequently being so old."

"No, between your brother and your father, I am very entertained," I said with a wink. A couple council members fought to hide small grins, as did Eric and Godric.

"Get them out of here and to the cells. I'm sick of dealing with her arrogance. She's worse than my brother."

"Does it bother you that you're going to have your family burned?" I asked as a guard helped me stand. Nora didn't answer me.

"Does the Mrs. speak for everyone?" she asked instead.

"I am curious to know why you're completely okay with killing not only your maker, but your brother. I understand not caring for Danika's life, but that of your family's?"

She said nothing as we were led out of the room and to the elevators where we dropped three floors to the cells. Once we were in the cells (one for each of us), the guards undid our chains and we did the only thing there was left to do- wait for death. We had heard of these cells before, the lights above were UV lights that could be used to torture us and the bars pure silver. The only way out is if someone came to the rescue. We could only hope for two things: Nora would snap out of it and let us go or Pam would figure out everything and come to our rescue.

"Well, we're fucked," Eric said as he plopped down on the steel bed in his cell. We all nodded.

"Anybody got any deep, dark secrets to share? This is generally when they get told," I said with a smirk.

"Even if either of us did, you'd make fun of us for it until we were completely burned."

"Fine. I'll start...I was a stripper for a couple hundred years," I told them.

"That's not a deep, dark secret, well not a juicy one at least," Eric said.

"You got better?"

"I looked like Vanilla Ice during the 90's."

I burst out laughing.

"Bullshit!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Okay Godric, your turn."

"I've held no secrets from any of you, so there is nothing to tell."

"Bullshit. You're 2000 years old. There is no way you don't have a secret or two."

"Okay, I might. My favorite color is neon pink."

"That's your secret? Your favorite color is neon pink?" I asked before Eric and I burst out laughing.

"I'd ask if you were straight, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that one," I said, winking at Godric.

"Wow, we don't even get to have sex the night before we're supposed to die. That's just not nice at all," I added. We spent a few hours laughing as we waited for them to come get us. The UV lights were used heavily against us a few times, making us scream in pain. As soon as it stopped, we were back to laughing.

"It's getting close to dawn," Godric said as he grabbed my hand through the bars.

"Well, it's been great guys, but apparently the world can't handle the three of us," I said chuckling.

"It's a shame Godric doesn't get to burn wearing neon pink, such a shame."

"It's a shame Eric never got to fuck you. You're absolutely delightful."

"Delightful? That's it? Wow," I said shaking my head. "And all this time I thought I was better than a porn star."

"I was trying to make Eric feel better about it."

"Too bad. He'll burn knowing that I'm better than a porn star."

"And poor Danika. You'll won't be around to see if they can somehow make vampire-friendly ice cream. Or to see Annabelle. Or Ouija. Or any other horror movie you've been gushing over."

"Neon pink, Godric, really?" We heard a familiar voice say as they walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/n: Who'd a thunk it? I got an idea for the next chapter! This doesn't mean I'll be updating regularly though, FYI. Oh, still don't own anything.**

"_Jason?!" _I yelled, wondering what the hell was going on. "We gave you to the queen! How the hell are you here!?"

"Someone told someone about the whole V shit, glamored or whatever that mind control stuff you do is called on of her humans and George told them allll about Sophie – Ann's crap. I'm here to get y'all outta here."

"Are we breaking out or do you conveniently have a key?" Eric asked.

"Uh..I don't have a key, but it turns out I got some freaky light that comes outta my hands, I thought it might work to get you guys out."

After a few attempts, his idea actually worked and we were headed out to the parking lot with no problems.

"That was way too easy, what the hell?" Godric asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist as I stood next to him.

"Oh, I did this funky thing with my hands and like, all the vampires burst into flame or some shit. I don't know. It was fuckin' crazy. Straight outta a bad horror movie, I tell ya."

"Alright, let's get out of here, which car are we taking?"

Before I finished the sentence, Eric had pulled up behind us in one of the vans that had taken us here. I chuckled and got in the passenger seat as everyone else piled in.

"Where to?" Jason asked in that normal "I'm hot but and idiot" voice.

"Home."

"My home or your home or what?"

"Mine," Godric said.

"Oh, kick ass," the southern dumbass said.

Eric and I rolled our eyes as we started the long voyage home. Of course, Jason rambled the whole way about how "magick light or whatever" came out of his hands and how "he could read people's minds like Sook, but never said anything and she was right, vampires were just voids." God, he was annoying. How did Sookie grow up with him and actually let him live? We finally pulled into the driveway and had to vamp inside, the sun was close to rising and no one wanted to die. Godric ordered Jason to get rid of the vehicle, not come back, and never tell anyone where this place was and that he had ever been here.

"I thought he'd never shut up," I mumbled as I walked to my room to get comfortable before dying for the day. I was followed by my two favorite vampires, of course. I swear they had turned into stalkers. We climbed into bed and died for the day.

Just then, we were attacked by a hoard of flying monkeys! The leader was a girl who wore NEON PINK!

Okay, so not really. However, when I woke that evening, somehow Eric had managed to get Godric into my pair of hot pink booty shorts. It. Was. Hilarious. I burst out in giggles and ended up on the floor laughing. Eric picked me up and told me to SHUSH before Godric woke up. He had a camera set up to catch his maker's reaction. We both knew it would be safest for us to be somewhere else so we headed to Fangtasia to help Pam fix up everything that had been broken.

An hour or so later, the door slammed open revealing a very very angry Godric.

"What? Didn't like your new shorts?" I asked with a straight face. "They were your favorite color, we thought you'd like them."

"You..he...for fucks sake, act your ages, would you?!" He bellowed.

"No, life would be too boring then," I explained. Eric had high tailed it out of the bar as soon as he saw Godric. I assumed he was on his way to hide in his cubby at Sookie's.

"Where is he!? I'm going to kill him! I KNOW this was his idea. I take it you had something to do with it as well?"

"Nothing at all other than finding it hilarious. I honestly fell out of bed I was laughing so hard."

"You LET him do it?!"

"Maybe telling us your real favorite color then," I said before sticking out my tongue and leaning the broom against the bar.

"We were about to DIE! You were making us tell our darkest secrets!"

"Right, but now we're alive and I get to make fun of you for it."

"You were a stripper!"

"Yup, I was good at it, it was fun, and I made a SHIT ton of money."

"Have you no shame!?"

"None at all. So did you come here to scream at Eric and I or were you going to help?"

"Scream. You guys can clean up your own mess. It's not my fault this happened."

"Well, since apparently you're scary when you're mad, I guess I'm going to be the only one cleaning. Eric and Pam took off as soon as you got here. I'll see you whenever I get home."

At that, I ignored him and started sweeping up broken glass off of the floor behind the bar.

"Oh, for the record, you REALLY over reacted. Oh no! Pink shorts! It's the end of the world! Fuckin' drama queen. And you tell ME to act my age!"

He sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please stop being mad at me."

"I'm not MAD I'm just really _annoyed_. Now either help me clean up this mess or go home."

It took us awhile, but we were done with everything but the office before dawn. I was right, of course, with the Eric prediction. His car was gone and he was nowhere to be found in the house however, we did have a guest.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for bringing my brother home."

"You're welcome," Godric said as he sat on the couch.

I cracked my back and headed into the kitchen to heat up some donor bags.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" I asked.

"No," she said before shedding her clothing to reveal...A GIRL MONKEY WEARING NEON PINK BOOTY SHORTS! Okay, just kidding. She did take off her clothes though.

"Any particular reason you're standing naked in my living room?" Godric asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I know I haven't been writing much lately on any of my stories. Unfortunately I'm going through a bad bout of writers' block as well as dealing with my divorce. I'll try to write more, though.**

"I'm scared," she said with a shaky voice.

"Any particular reason why?" Godric asked as he stood from the couch.

"I have a mark forming..."

"Where?"

"Are you blind?!" the fairy shrieked as she pointed to the small symbol starting from her hip and wrapping around her side ending at the base of her skull.

"It's very faint yet, Sookie. If a vampire can't notice it, I doubt anyone else will either."

"It's not people seeing it that I'm worrying about! It's WHY it's happening!"

I rose from my spot and walked to the telepath the examine the new tattoo for myself.

"I've never seen anything like this," I said as I traced one of the lines. "It must be something fae related and I'm sorry to say that I know next to nothing about it. Perhaps you have a fae relative you're in contact with that can help you?"

"I can try to get a hold of Claudette, but she never told me how to do it," Sookie said quietly.

"Okay, Eric might know something about it," Godric suggested as his eyes kept traveling the markings on the blonde's sun tanned skin.

I quickly grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and called her Viking.

"Eric, Sookie is here."

"Point being?"

"She has a weird marking on her starting from her hip to the base of her skull. We think it may be fae related since it seemed to have appeared overnight. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"There's a possibility. I'll be there shortly. Should I fear for my safety?"

"No, I believe he's over it, or at least too distracted."

A few minutes later, Eric walked in followed closely by his progeny.

With no greeting of any kind, he walked to the naked fairy and examined her mark closely.

"Have you gained any powers other than telepathy and your electric fingers?"

"Not that I've noticed. I'm not even sure what powers I have a chance at getting."

"Well, some include heightened telepathy, meaning you would have an easier time reading supes' minds, telekinesis, and what not."

"No...I haven't noticed any changes at all."

"Perhaps it's the mark of her clan?" Godric suggested.

"Possibly. I'll call Brigant and see what he has to say."

"Brigant?"

"Nial Brigant. He is a very old fairy and will know what's going on with you, I'm sure."

After a short conversation, there was a **pop** sound behind us, making Sookie jump slightly.

"Well, girl, let me see it," the old man said as he walked towards her, glaring at the vampires on his way there.

"W...what's happening to me!?" Sookie asked him.

"This is the symbol of your clan, Sookie. You should be getting more powers soon and as you do, the mark will get darker," He explained. "Apparently you are more Fae than we originally thought."

"What clan is she from?" I asked.

"She's part of the Sky clan, as am I."

As soon as the explanation was out of his mouth he **popped** away leaving us all confused and wondering what to do next. Sookie quickly got dressed and looked at the group awkwardly, now embarrassed at what she had done.

"Well, now that I know what's wrong with me...I..I think I'm just going to go..." she said nervously.

"Yes, that may be for the best," Godric said. "Eric, take Miss Stackhouse home and stay there for protection. Her scent has increased, and I fear for her safety if another vampire should come across her."

"Yes Master," Eric said, bowing his head in respect. "Come, Sookie."

The telepath followed the Viking to her car silently. Once in and buckled, they sped off, leaving Godric and I alone again.

"Well, that was interesting to say the very least. It's not every night you come home to a naked fairy," I told him.

"Unless you're Eric of course."

We both chuckled before I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The two of us settled in on the couch and watched a couple of crappy movies. My head was rested in Godric's lap who was absent-mindlessly playing with my hair.

"When I first showed up, you told me you didn't like to be touched, yet I found out later you often cuddle with Eric and now myself."

"I was in shock at the time, plus movie Mondays and what not took a LONG time to happen," I said as I sat up. "I have an issue touching people I don't know, which isn't uncommon. But, if I am comfortable around you I'm okay with it. I trust Eric with my life, he is my closest friend. I had a rare break down 50 years ago and discovered how comforting cuddling can be. Movie Mondays happened 15 years ago."

"Why were you okay with us touching and what not right away?"

"Because I already knew you, no matter how long ago it had been."

"Oh."

"Any other questions?"

"No. Any for me?"

"Was your maker good to you?"

"Janessa was kind to me for the most part."

"Good. How did you survive until she found you?"

"Instinct," Godric told me as I settled back down into her previous position. I nodded and sighed as I looked up at him.

"Even though I could barely remember you, I missed you," I said quietly.

"I'm sure I would have missed you if Janessa hadn't succeeded at erasing you from my mind."

"THAT WOMAN IS CRAZY!" Eric said as he walked into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"IN ALL MY 1000 YEARS I HAVE NEVER MET A WOMAN SO ANNOYING IN MY LIFE!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Eric lifted my legs and sat down in their previous spot. After he set my legs in his lap he started rubbing his temples.

"I think I'm the first vampire in existance to have an actual headache. I didn't think she would EVER shut up! She's just as bad as her brother! Worse once she gets a little alcohol in her system. I apologize Godric, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was about ready to stake myself just to get some quiet!"

"It's okay, Eric," his maker said as he continued to play with my hair.

"What did she do, anyway?"

"Wouldn't shut the fuck up about her being a fairy when she was sober then once drunk she wouldn't stop talking about Bill and all his bullshit."

"You could have Pam stay with her," I suggested.

"Are you kidding? Pam would kill her in a heartbeat even if I ordered her not to!"

"Most likely, but it would save us a lot of trouble. You know we're going to get dragged into this. I was hoping for a break in between crisis."

"Don't we all?"

"Why didn't you fuck her? That would have shut her up," I said, oddly enough I managed to keep a straight face.

"She comes off as one of those clingy ones. Fuck 'em once and they think you're in love with them."

Godric and I couldn't help but chuckle at that, completely agreeing. I stood from my rather comfy spot on the couch and headed to the kitchen for a donor bag.

"I have a surprise for you," Godric said as he stood behind me once I stopped in front of the fridge.

"Oh, what's that?"

He said nothing, but opened the freezer door to reveal several flavors of the latest vampire craze: ice cream products made from blood!

"When the fuck did this come out?"I asked, a huge smile on my face. "And for that matter, when did you manage to get it here?"

"I over heard one of the guards talking about it. I had Eric's day man pick up some while we were at rest today."

"You. Are. Amazing!"

I grabbed one of the single serving cups of O+ before turning and kissing Godric on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

"You say I'm amazing and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" He said, grinning at me.

"Depends on how good this is," I said before taking a bite.

"Well?"

"Fucking spectacular! Monday nights will officially be perfect. What day is it, anyway?"

"Friday."

"Time for stupid cartoon night then, I suppose," Godric said as he walked to the living room to move the coffee table and Eric pulled out the bed from the couch. I dug into my snack as I watched the boys at work before vamping to my room to change into some pajamas which just so happened to be boxers and one of Godric's shirts.

Once everyone had met dress code, they curled up on the couch together. I couldn't shut my mind off enough to enjoy cartoon night. Eric hadn't sounded very sincere when he said he wasn't in love with the fairy, or that he disliked her. Perhaps the fairy had been right so long ago when she said I would lose him to a fairy.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14**

**A/N: As long as I quit being lazy, I should be posting regularly.**

"Eric, perhaps you should go check on Miss Stackhouse," Godric suggested after we had risen for the evening.

"I was thinking the same, I should be back before dawn," the viking said before he headed out without saying a word to me. Ouch. That did not feel good at all. My worry over losing him to a fairy increased and I found myself pacing the living room.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked.

"Do you think he's going to leave us for the fairy?"

"Of that I'm not certain, but let's hope not."

**Eric POV**

"You need to stay away from him, Sookie! His nothing but a liar with over a thousand years of practice in the art of manipulation! Why would you go to him with your problem? Do you not trust me?"

"Eric is not as bad as you think he is!" Sookie yelled back at Bill.

"And how do you know that? You barely know him!"

"Just because you don't trust him doesn't mean I have to, too! He has done nothing wrong except his suggestive comments and the way he stares at me like I'm a piece of meat!"

"You are INFURIATING! I'm only trying to protect you, but you are refusing to listen to reason!"

"I appreciate your concern, but you do not decide who I associate with."

"You are MINE, you do what I tell you to do when I tell yo u to do it!"

"When did we come to the agreement that I am _yours_," the fairy asked, getting madder by the second."

"The moment we made love," he replied.

"You've no idea how much I am regretting that right now! You controlling prick!"

"Your precious Eric is standing outside listening to us fight, did you know that? That's awfully trustworthy of him, isn't it"

"Eric! If you're out there get your ass in here and explain yourself!" The fairy shouted.

"Well, hello Sookie. You look radiant this evening."

"No buttering me up, Nortman. What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. It was quite rude of me to leave you alone just because you were extremely drunk and even more annoying."

"You left her ALONE!? Are you insane!?" Bill yelled at me.

"No, I am not insane, and it would do you well to remember that I am your Sheriff."

"I apologize for my outburst, sir."

"Much better. Would you care to repeat why our dear Miss Stackhouse should avoid me?"

"She is not YOURS," Bill snapped again.

"Bill," Sookie said quietly, tugging on his hand reminding him of just who he was snapping at.

I chuckled to myself as he quickly tried to compose himself.

"I was informing her of your age and experience and that her naivety could get her into trouble."

"I see. Shall I give her a few reasons to not trust you? You smell strongly of another woman. Tell us, Billium. Who were you fucking before you got here?"

"Stop it, Eric. I trust Bill, he would never cheat on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Prove me wrong, then."

"Tell her the truth, Bill. I will know if you lie."

"I...I made a mistake, Sookie. You have to believe me!" The pathetic excuse for a vampire begged.

"You cheated on me!?" Sookie shrieked, trying to blink back tears.

"No..Sookie, listen!"

"Bill, did you fuck her?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, but it was purely for.." The fairy cut him off.

"Then you cheated on me. Get out of my house and stay out. You're not welcome here anymore!"

"Sookie! Let me explain!" He yelled before Sookie slammed the door in his face.

"Nicely done, Sookie," I said as I leaned against a wall. "Very impressive."

"Shut up, Eric. Why are you here?"

"To check up on you, like I said. Did Bill ever tell you the side effects of drinking a vampire's blood?"

"Yes, he told me I would have heightened senses increased...libido, and...sex related...dreams about him. Also, he would be able to find me no matter where I went."

"I see he left out some important parts."

"What? What didn't he tell me?"

"How much blood of Bill's have you had?"

"A lot. He's the one that saved me after he almost killed me. I'd say half of my blood is his, or whatever you would call it."

"Have you ever noticed your emotions completely changing into something you wouldn't normally think or feel? Perhaps about me?"

"Come to think of it, yes. Why do you ask?"

"With that much of his blood in you, he has been able to partially control your emotions, making you feel whatever he wanted you too, especially people. Tell me, Sookie. Under normal circumstances, would you let another opinion about someone sway your opinion?"

"Well, no. It's just not good manners."

"But you instantly hated me."

"Yes. I didn't even have time to process anything, I immediately hated both you and Pam. Do you think Bill made me hate you?"

"Most likely. Have you been doing other things you know you would never do? I've noticed you dressing more and more provocative as of late as well as Bill getting much more possessive. The skimpy dressing just does not seem as something you would do normally, am I correct?"

"I hadn't noticed, but a few of the dresses he's bought for me have been awfully short and what Gran would say as indecent."

"The dress you wore the other night when we discovered your mark was less than flattering. It showed way too much skin and left little to the imagination."

"Eric, when you got there, I was naked." The fairy rolled her eyes and plopped down on a living room chair."

"This all too much. The only man I've ever loved, the one I gave my...you know what...to, was manipulating me the whole time!" She scoffed. "And he had the nerve to call you a bad person and a liar."

"I have never lied to you Sookie, and I never will. I may not tell you things, but that will only be for your safety."

The fairy smiled and wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"He never really loved me, did he? He was just using me!"

"That is my assumption. Sookie, there is one more thing I must tell you and I know you will not like it, but it is something you need to know. Bill works for the Queen who knows about your ability. She is very interested in you and sent him to retrieve you by any means necessary. You must stay away from him, Sookie. He is dangerous even though he is young. I will not be able to save you every time you may come in contact with him."

"If I drink your blood, you'll be able to feel my emotions, right? You'll be able to find me if I'm in trouble, right?"

"That is correct, Sookie. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need someone to help keep me safe."

"I will not let you drink my blood until Bill Compton's blood is completely out of your body, I apologize Sookie."

"Is there a way to do that?"

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, Sookie started screaming.

"This is all your fault! If I never would have met you, I would be with Bill and be HAPPY!"

"Did you not hear what I told you? If you never would have met me, you would have ended up as the Queen's newest pet!"

"Why did you have to tell me all of that?! You're WRONG there's no way he would do that to me! He LOVES ME!"

"SOOKIE!" I yelled at her, effectively getting her to shut the fuck up. "Calm down. You know I'm right about this, your fit is just Bill trying to get you to go running back to him. Calm down."

She took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"I know you're right, you usually are no matter what Bill says," the fairy looked up at me and grinned. I couldn't help but melt a little. Yes, she was terribly annoying and probably more trouble than she was worth, but I couldn't help but being drawn to her. I blamed it on her fairy origin, but I knew it was something different. Her leaving Bill would make it so much easier to make her mine, and I get what I want. Always. It was only a matter of time. I grinned as I let her cry on me, successfully ruining my favorite silk shirt.

"Sookie, I believe it would be safest for you to come home with me. I do not trust Bill, and we would also be able to ask about getting his blood out of your body."

"Alright. Did you drive?"

"No, I flew."

"You what?"

"I can fly, Sookie."

"Is it safe for me to go with you?"

"I promise not to drop you."

**Danika's POV**

I waited in the living room for Eric to come home even though Godric had already gone to rest. It was nearly dawn, and I was really starting to worry. I could only hope he had either gone to ground, stayed and Sookie's, or was very close to home. I was pissed that the thought of him staying with Sookie made me jealous. Extremely jealous, and I did not like that feeling.

Twenty minutes later, Eric came strolling through the door, the stupid fairy following him. The urge to tear her throat out was strong, but I managed to control myself and put on a mask of indifference.

"Is there a particular reason you brought her here?"

"Yes, I told her everything about Bill and what he had been doing to her," he explained.

"And that is my problem because?"

"She wants all of Bill's blood out of her. She's afraid he'll keep messing with her emotions, which he most likely will. He proved so tonight. After he had left, Sookie had been calm and putting the pieces of everything together and realizing that I was right. Ten minutes later, she was shouting at me and blaming me for everything. Once she calmed down, she realized that the emotions were not her own, but something influencing her."

"I repeat, and this is my problem because?"

"I've only heard rumors of a way to remove a vampire's blood from the body, do you know of a way?"

"This is a discussion to have tomorrow evening," I said as I walked away from the duo. I didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation, the only thing I wanted to do was curl up in my blankets, have a good cry, and pretend Sookie, what a stupid fucking name, wasn't stealing my Eric. At least I still had Godric, for now. She'd probably take him away from me too, the greedy bitch. I sighed and punched my pillow a few times before I gave into the sun's call. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Thanks for the review**

**Still don't own anything.**

Once everyone had risen for the evening, they sat in the living room silently waiting for Sookie to pluck up the courage to ask the question she had came to ask.

"Um..do either of you know how I could get rid of Bill's blood? I don't want him to have any sort of control out of me. I don't care how it's done as long as it gets done."

"I've heard of a way to do it, but I warn you, it is dangerous and very painful," I warned her. Oh, I would enjoy watching writhe around on the ground in pain. From what I had been told, Bill had given her quite a bit of blood meaning the ritual would last longer and the pain possibly greater.

"We will have to contact a witch to do it. I despise working with them, but in this case it's necessary," Eric said, finally looking away from the fairy and to Godric who nodded.

"I have one I can call who's located in Shreveport," He said as he stood and headed to his office.

He walked out a few moments later holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Her name is Marnie. The only phone number I have for her is the one for her shop Moon Goddess Emporium. Perhaps Sookie should give her a call?" Godric said as he sat on the couch next to me and handed the fairy the paper.

"Maybe I should just go there," she suggested. "She may have another idea."

"True, but Dani, why don't you go with her. She's not safe by herself. Business is slow, so I'm hoping having Godric strutting around the bar will bring in some more idiots."

"Do I have to?" I whined. They knew how I felt about the fairy, I had no idea why they would force me into spending time with her.

"Yes, you do." Godric said, glaring at me.

"Fine. Let me get dressed and then we'll go, okay?"

The blonde nodded but followed me back to my room.

"What do you want fairy? Can I not dress in peace?"

"I just wanted to talk. I'm scared."

"You're scared of your damn shadow," I snapped.

"Stop being a bitch," she snapped back.

"You know I don't like you and the only reason I'm even civil towards you is Eric. That's it. I don't want to go with you. I'm perfectly okay with you getting kidnapped or whatever. But since I care about Eric, I'm going so shut the fuck up."

"Why are you so fucking mean to me?"

"Because you annoy the fuck out of me with your innate problems that none of us should have to be dragged into. Can't you deal with your own shit for once?"

"I don't know how to fix any of the supe stuff...you guys are the only supes I know."

"How unfortunate for you."

"I think I know what else bothers you when it comes to me."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You're jealous."

"Pray tell, what do I have to be jealous over?"

"You're jealous that Eric is starting to spend more time with me and doesn't seem to have much of a problem with it as long as I'm sober."

"Why would that bother me?"

"You love him."

"No, I don't. Now let's get this little adventure over."

I quickly dressed in a simple outfit of tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, and an old t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a messy pony tail and didn't bother with make-up.

"Well, let's go."

She followed me out of the house and into Eric's Vette that I had decided to "borrow" since he was the one who made me go on this stupid adventure. We sped off into the night finally parking along the side walk in front of Moon Goddess Emporium. It was closing time, but I barged in anyway.

"We're looking for Marnie," I said to the woman that had been trying to lock the door.

"I...I am Marnie. We're closed, you'll have to come back another night," she said.

"No, you will do as I say _now_ or I will drain you dry. Understood?" I asked the tiny witch.

"Yes. What is that you need, Vampire?"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse. Unfortunately she has bonded with a vampire and has changed her mind. She wishes for the bond to be broken and we heard that you knew a way to do it and could perform the ritual."

"Yes, I can do that. For a fee, of course."

"I will pay for it."

The witch nodded and lead us to a back room behind a beaded curtain, grabbing herbs on her way.

"Miss Stackhouse,"

"Oh, call me Sookie."

"Sookie, I need you to understand that this will be extremely painful, especially if you have a lot of his blood in you."

"Okay," Sookie said, her voice shaking. She looked at me, expecting me to feel some sort of concern, but of course she received none. I couldn't wait to see her writhing in pain. She was stealing my Eric, and she would suffer for it.

The witch listed off items needed for the spell, then cut Sookie's wrist open to let some blood drip into a bowl. I growled at the witch for harming my ward and tried hard to keep my fangs in place as I caught the scent of her fae blood.

"Heal her," the witch said, holding Sookie's wrist to me. I grabbed it and pricked my finger on a fang to spread my blood over the wound. Once it was closed, Marnie grabbed Sookie's attention again.

"This will hurt immensely, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, I am sure."

The witch seemed to center herself before she started chanting strange words that I didn't understand. The room seemed to have gotten caught in a wind storm as everything started flying around the room. Suddenly, Sookie started rolling on the floor screaming in pain as blood spewed from her pores. I assumed it was Bill's blood leaving her body. I almost felt bad for her.

The chanting continued with no consideration for Sookie's pain. I was actually starting to feel bad for her. As I knelt beside her to lend her some comfort, the chanting stopped, though Sookie was still obviously in pain. The witch looked straight into my eyes, and that was the last thing I remembered.

The blonde woman looked at me, then at the witch who had a smug look on her face.

"What did you do to her!?" She yelled after seeing my blank expression.

"I erased her memories," Marnie said as she shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Why would you do that? She didn't do anything to you!"

"She threatened me."

"So? It's not like she followed through with it!"

"My task with you is finished. Take your vampire and leave."

I started panicking not knowing where I was or who anyone was. The blonde girl had to find silver chains to get me under any form of control over me than took me to a bright red care. She was taking me to the Big House. She was taking me back to hell. I begged her not to take me there and that I'd rather be dead then go through that again. I could do nothing but sob and stay as far away from her as I could. The silver was burning me, and the pain was making me hungry. I felt my fangs pop into place and screamed, saying I was a monster like _him_.

"Who are you!?" I screamed after I had calmed down a bit from that outburst.

"I wish to know who is returning me back to hell."

"My name is Sookie and I assure you where I am taking you is not hell. It is a house that has people who care about you, that love you in it. You'll have nothing to fear there, I promise," she told me.

We spent the rest of the journey in silence until we pulled into a large garage.

"Where are we?"

"This is your home," she told me, her eyes full of sadness. After a few moments of trying to get me out of the car, a very tall man came out of the house and threw me over his shoulder to get me into the house. I had no idea what was going on, only that I was terrified...and hungry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Story + reviews = motivation. Motivation = quicker updates.:) I'm really enjoying writing this story now that I have an actual planned out story line, but some feedback would be awesome, I'd like to know what you all think of the story!**

Once in the house, the man set me down and removed the silver. I immediately paniced and hide in the nearest corner, begging Eric not to hurt me or take me to the Big House. I had reverted to not only my child, but back to my native language as well.

"Eric, do you understand what she's saying?"

"Barely. Godric taught his language long ago, but I don't remember all of it."

"Do you know what she's saying?"

"She seems to think I'm one of the men that hurt her when she was a child. She is begging me not to hurt her or take her to a place called the Big House which is a place I'm assuming was where horrible things happened to her."

I could see the sadness in the man's eyes and I wondered why it was there. I couldn't stop crying, not while he was there. Men were dangerous and would only bring pain. Once he realized I wouldn't be able to calm down until he was gone, he left the room, the sadness still in his blue eyes.

As soon as he was out of eye sight, I was able to calm down a bit and switch back to English.

"Do you remember your name?" Sookie asked me.

"Dani...Danika." I said after a few minutes.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No...do I live here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you have for a long time."

"With...him?"

"Yes."

"Can...can I trust him?"

"Yes."

"I'll...I'll try."

A few moments later, he returned to the room holding a glass of some red liquid. I was shaking, obviously still scared of him. He handed Sookie the glass who handed it to me.

"What...what's this?" I asked. I smelled the glass. "Is this...blood?"

"Yes. You are a vampire, remember? You live off of blood."

"Oh."I relectantly took a sip of the liquid,discovered that it was delicious and immediately asked for another glass. Sookie chuckled and headed to the kitchen. Without her presence I started shaking once more. Being alone was scary, and I did not like it. When she came back, I relaxed slightly especially as she handed me another glass.

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm still absolutely terrified". I saw Eric walk by again and started screaming, a flashback flowing through my head.

I was in a stable with other children and we were all getting beaten within an inch of our lives. Eventually, it was time to decide who would go to the Big House that night. We were all frightened, bleeding, and begging them not to take us. Unfortunately, it was my turn to go. I was grabbed my the collar of the barely there shirt and pulled me away from the group. I was dragged to the Big House kicking and screaming the whole way there, not sure if I would make it out alive. There was a boy yelling and trying to get to me before another guard punched him hard in the face. I yelled his name, worried about him. Before I could hear his name, I heard Sookie's voice pulling me out of my memory.

"Danika, you need to get some sleep. Come with me and I'll get you settled in your room."

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" Sookie was obviously getting frustrated, with each claim that she wasn't going to hurt me, her voice got louder.

I curled back up into my corner, sobbing louder than ever. I had my hands covering my head and face as I begged her to just leave me alone and not hurt me. Eventually, she got too frustrated to deal with me and stomped off leaving me alone. I heard her and the man mumbling in the kitchen, obviously arguing about me. Soon after, another woman burst through the doors wondering what the hell was going on. She saw me cowering away from everyone.

"What the fuck?" She asked as she made her way over to me.

"Pam, be careful! She's scared shitless and there's no telling what she's going to do once she realizes how strong she is," the man warned.

"Oh, Danika, what's happened to you?" She said as she knelt in front of me. She looked sad as well.

"Her memories got erased," Sookie said, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously. Honestly I don't know why anyone likes her, she's really annoying," Pam told me.

"She's been nice to me..."

"Has she really...well that's a new development. Have either of you bothered to call that little creepy doctor?"

"No," Eric said shaking his head. "It's the first thing I should have done."

A few minutes later, a small woman popped into the house and looked at me like I was some sort of freak.

"I'm going to need her on the couch or something Northman. I can't do shit with her on the floor."

"She won't let me near her," he explained.

"Pam, what about you?"

The woman wearing way too much pink picked me up and set me on the couch while the doctor told Northman to get the hell out.

"Alright, Stackhouse, you were there when it happened right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what happened. EXACTLY what happened."

Once Sookie had told her the story, the doctor focused on me.

"My name is Dr. Ludwig. I am not here to hurt you, child. I just want to see if I can help. Would that be okay?"

I nodded in the affirmative. She came closer to me and had me look her in the eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being taken to the Big House," I said quietly.

"So, your childhood."

I nodded, wanting to run away from everyone. My fear was still running high but somehow this Ludwig woman was keeping me in place.

"Has she been violent at all?"

"No, just sobbing and cowering in a corner," Sookie said.

"I suspect she'll get violent soon. If she gets that way and neither of you can do anything about it, sedate her with this." She handed a syringe to Pam. "I suggest keeping her away from men. She will find them a great threat. She may not have any recent memories, but she is still one of the oldest and strongest vampires in existence."

Sookie and Pam nodded.

"I suspect you'll probably need a few of those."

The doctor reached into her bag and grabbed some more syringes.

"Here you go. Pam, you best stay with Sookie, Danika could easily over power her and then who know what the hell would happen."

Sookie and Pam nodded while I watched what was going on not understanding what was going on. What did they mean that I was the most powerful vampire in existence? I knew I was I vampire, but other than that I had no idea.

"It's almost dawn, let's get you to bed," Sookie said.

I refused to be touched, so Pam had to carry me into my room. After a click, I realized they locked the door, but the sun's pull was too strong form me to do anything about it, so I crawled onto my huge bed and fell asleep, still terrified.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**So I keep changing my story line which means I keep running out of post it notes. Hopefully I can actually stick with a plan instead of having to by 6 different packs of them. Lol**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Warning! There is a part in here that is a pretty sensitive paragraph. I'll mark it off in case you do not want to read it.**

** Anyhow, I'm going to do some advertising. Everyone needs to go read ****In the Shadow of the Oak by Royal Ember**** because it's freaking amazing. You should also go read **_**25**__**th**__** Reunion by Swcky. **_** It's not about TB, but it's still really good.**

** Anyhow, on with the story!**

I woke up once the sun went down and immediately went into panic mode. I automatically assumed that I was in the Big House waiting for that monster to come hurt me. I screamed and cried begging for someone to help me. Once someone had come to get me out of the room, I started babbling and begging them get me out of the Big House before I got hurt. Of course no one could understand me since all progress from the night before had gone out the window. I couldn't seem to remember how to speak English so I switched back to my native language. No one could understand me and the raised voices trying to get me to speak their language and understand what was going on did nothing more than scare me even more. I was a crying, panicking mess.

Thankfully Eric and Godric had went elsewhere for awhile until this mess was sorted out. Every time I even caught a glimpse of Eric I would freak out so they assumed I would have the same reaction to Godric.

The woman wearing too much pink and the annoying blonde girl kept waving their arms and shouting at me and eventually I started striking out. I tackled the blonde to the ground with fangs exposed. Before I could drain her dry, I felt a needle in my neck, and then everything went black. When I came back into consciousness, I was seated by the woman wearing too much pink who was watching some shopping channel about shoes.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," she said, hoping I could understand her.

"Can you speak English yet or only that mumbo jumbo from earlier?"

I didn't reply, I just looked at what I would later find out to be a TV wondering what the hell it was. I turned my head towards her and tilted my head to this side, hoping she would know I was trying to get her to tell me what the contraption on the wall happened to be.

"That's the TV," the annoying blonde informed me. "You can watch movies and TV shows on it. People use it for entertainment," she explained like I would know what the hell a movie was.

I raised my eyebrow at her when she said movie, and apparently that it was a "look" I did when she was being an idiot. The woman in pink said I must use that look a lot.

"I don't know how to explain what a movie is especially if you don't even know what a TV is," the blonde said sighing as she sat down in a chair next to the couch. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, not really caring about whatever a "movie" was.

"How are you feeling," the annoying blonde asked me. I shrugged, unable to really communicate with her. I was somehow able to understand English, but not speak it, which was really quite irritating.

"Well, she's not flipping her lid on anyone again. Sookie, go home. I got it from here."

"Thanks, Pam."

"So, you don't remember anything past your childhood, huh?"

I nodded at her.

"You understand English?"

I nodded again.

"But can't speak it."

I nodded once more.

"Well, that's irritating. Too bad you're terrified of men. Godric is the only one who would have any idea what the hell you would be talking about."

I tilted my head after I heard the name Godric and smiled slightly.

"You know someone named Godric?"

I nodded happily.

"A little bit taller than me, dark hair, looks about your age?"

I nodded again, my smile widening. I started bouncing in my seat.

"Should I have him come over?"

I nodded furiously.

"Alright, calm down would you?"

Pam left the room for awhile, and when she came back she didn't look too happy.

"Sorry, chicky poo, but Godric isn't even in the area. He had to go deal with some stupid shit in Dallas. Again. Apparently the new sheriff is freaking retarded."

I looked down, suddenly very sad and disappointed that I wouldn't be seeing him any time soon. I was fine for the most part during the next week, but did have flashbacks and random outbursts that turned out to be quite violent. Sookie had to be healed by vampire blood a few times. Apparently I lunged at her and tried to tear her throat out. I remember a particular outburst being caused by Sookie insulting Godric saying that he was a heartless bastard for being in Dallas instead of here. Apparently Eric was freaking out, wanting to know what was going on and hoping there was a way for him to help other than hunting down the stupid witch who had caused this mess. Sookie seemed to have learned her lesson after that and kept her distance as much as she could when caring for me.

I was extremely happy to know I had a chance to see Godric. Hopefully he would remember me. It would kill me if he didn't. I tried learning more so I didn't seem like such an idiot when he came back, if he wanted to see me. Instead of being afraid of everything, I wanted to be taught what everything was. Pam tried to make it look like she was bored and irritated about having to explain the simplest things to a 2000 year old vampire.

It took Godric another week to get back. The Queen had summoned him after he was on his way home. Somehow a rumor of what had happened to me had reached the Queen and she wanted to know if it was true or not. Godric lied of course, making sure that it was known as a rumor and she had been misinformed of course, Sophie- Anne being her annoying self made him stay for a few days playing an endless game of Yahtzee or whatever it was called.

Pam tried to teach me how to speak English while Sookie told me what had been happening since I lost my memory now that I was calm enough to learn anything. I caught on quickly and was speaking English, much like a child first learning to speak, but at least it was English. I was proud of myself for learning everything again, and when Sookie finally told me what happened to me, (about damn time) I got pissed off and immediately wanted to kill bother her and the witch. After all if it hadn't been for Sookie, she wouldn't have to relearn everything. That was the third time she needed blood. The anger seemed to have flipped a switch, and I started cussing her out in several different languages, the last one finally being English.

Unfortunately, that threw me back into a flashback. I was being beaten repeatedly by several guards, but was covering a boy taking as much damage and pain away from him as I could. I cried out in pain as I relived that horrible night. Once the guard had left, I remembered myself whispering that he would never get hurt again if she could stop it, even if it got her killed.

The flashback went to the night he escaped. Thankfully I wasn't in the Big House when it occurred, but Godric and I were planning his escape and once again I had to explain to him that I would do anything to keep him safe and that I was too beat up to survive out there anyway. My flashback ended as I remembered the last time I saw him. I cried silently as I walked with the guards, whispering to myself that he would always be my Godric and I would always love him.

When I came to, Pam was sitting on the arm of the chair next to me, with tears streaming out of her eyes. I wiped mine away and watched her do the same.

"I had no idea," she said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"About what?"

"Everything you went through with him."

I nodded.

"Not many people do. Even Eric doesn't know most of it."

"Why did you protect him?"

"I was never sure why I did. I just couldn't bare seeing him hurt, so I sacrificed myself often so he wouldn't get tortured or whatever they had planned for him. When they let me go, which could be anywhere from hours later to days later, he would always take care of me the best he could. There were times I couldn't even walk back to slave shelter, I had to crawl or sometimes the guards would just toss me in the small building." I chuckled softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They tried to feed me to the dogs when I was alive once because I was so beat up. I was so numb from the pain I didn't feel chunks of my skin being torn off. They did that to me twice, actually. Our slave master got me pregnant once...needless to say that didn't go over real well. I was sliced down the middle, the baby was taken out and then thrown to the dogs so they could...I had to watch...I'm assuming I was given a very very very large amount of blood somehow, otherwise there would have been no way I could have survived, the surgery was done so carelessly that I was bleeding more than I should have been. Not even Godric knows that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad he made it out of the camp even though I ended up being turned shortly after he left. I always hoped he lived somehow. Have you ever met his maker?"

"Not personally, but from what I've heard from her other children is that she is a very fair, relatively loving maker."

"Good."

"What happened to your maker?"

"After three hundred years of pure torture, I finally killed him. I ripped his heart out with my bare hands."

"You've gone through so much," she said as she looked to the floor.

"Do not pity me, Pamela. There's no reason for it. I made it out alive...well, kind of. The past is the past and I do not wish to dwell on it."

"As you wish."

After a few minutes of silence, I quit staring at a blank spot on the wall and turned back to her.

"Does he remember me?"

"Yes."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A bit of both, I think. You bring back many good memories, but a lot of horrible ones as well."

"Understandable. When do you think he'll be back?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard a male voice say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Yeah, how bout that cliffy back there? Ya like it? Lol**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Why would I have told you? I didn't want to talk about it, I was hurt beyond belief. You can't even imagine how much something like that hurts. I was in constant pain, emotionally, and physically and I didn't want you to know. I always told you that I would protect whenever I could. Putting all of that on your shoulders wouldn't have been protecting you at all. We both know that if I would have told you you would have freaked out and done something stupid and end up getting both of us killed."

"You should have told me."

"What does it matter now? It was over 2000 years ago."

"I know it was, but it still pisses me off!"

"You're being ridiculous, Godric. Just let it go."

"No, I will NOT let it go!"

"And why the fuck will you not let it go!?"

"Think about it, Danika. How far along were you when they found out? Could it possibly be his? I know you fucking remember!"

"Bull shit, don't fucking say that. We only fucked once. There's no fucking way you're right."

"It was MINE! That's why I'm making such a big deal about it! You never fucking told me! I could have protected you, I..." he sat down on a chair in the kitchen, hiding his face in the palms of his hands.

"Godric, that was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore," I said as I crouched down in front of him and pulled his hands away.

"I know, but it doesn't stop it from hurting."

"We could never have had a happily ever after."

I was getting more and more pissed by the second, pissed because I had hurt him because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I wished he would have dropped it before analyzing everything. Yes, I had known it was his. As far along as I was, there was no way it could have been anyone but his.

Thankfully Ludwig popped in before the conversation continued. I was relieved to see the tiny doctor.

"Any progress?" She asked Pam.

"Well, she's more aware of her surroundings now. For awhile there she was so for back we had to reteach her everything, even how to speak English. I've had to sedate her a few times, her flashbacks have gotten increasingly violent."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"The witch needs to be found. Until then I don't know anything that can be done. The only thing I could think of is the possibility Godric. They have a long past together, especially the time period she was reliving. His support would either freak her out and make things worse or keep her calm. Drinking small bits of his blood might help as well until something else could be done."

"That's a great idea, but what if their relationship isn't so stable at the moment? Could that effect how drinking his blood would react?"

"That is a possibility. I would make sure the relationship is stable before trying it then. It could make everything worse. Are you still willing to try?"

"Of course, Doctor," Godric said as he grabbed my hand. "I'll do anything I can."

"I knew you would," she said gruffly, though it was obvious she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Why haven't you been checking up on her more?" Pam asked, slightly pissed.

"Has there been a reason to? What else could I have done? You and the fairy did what I would have told you to do anyway. Nothing more could have been done until _he _got here anyway. Remember, I can't guarantee this is going to work. It's just an experiment so if it backfires, don't come blaming me." Ludwig snapped. She glared at Pam once more before popping away to her next patient.

"So, you're the temporary cure to this mess, huh?"

"Guess so."

He looked so sad and hurt, like I had just staked him in the back. I looked away, not able to look him in the eyes.

"You get to play hero now until Eric finds that damn witch," Pam pointed out as I rested my head on his chest as he leaned against the wall. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll get through this, I promise you."

I nodded and let a few tears fall from my eyes. I was ashamed to be such a powerful being stuck between learning about the present and freaking out about the past. At least I wasn't completely uneducated anymore.

Before Ludwig left, she handed Pam some more sedation syringes while I mentioned I could go for a snack. More specifically, a Sookie Snack. Pam couldn't help but chuckle before telling me that it was completely out of the cards.

"Completely out of the cards? What does that mean?"

"That it's not going to happen."

"Oh."

Godric still wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I couldn't take the tension between us anymore. I headed back to my room where I would spend the rest of the night reading a few short books and crying quietly.

I heard the shower go on and off, then saw him stopping in front of my door. I wanted nothing more for him to come in and hold me and forgive me, but he seemed to have changed his mind. I hoped that I would wake up the next night and forget this whole conversation ever happened. Even vampires needed a wish or two come true, right?

**Godric POV**

Yes, it had been a long time ago, and yes I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it. It was so many years ago, but it felt like it could have been yesterday. No, a happily ever after never could have happened, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes even after I promised her everything will be okay. She tried to make eye contact for a few seconds, but finally gave up. She disappeared into her bedroom for the rest of the night.

Pam couldn't seem to come up with anything to say, so she headed to the bar for awhile. As for myself, I sat in the kitchen sipping on a disgusting true blood while I tried to stop feeling sorry for myself. After a few minutes I headed to the bathroom for a long shower before dying for the day. When I walked by her room, I stopped by her door, almost wanting to walk into and hold her for awhile. I knew she was hurting too, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed and climbed into bed where I read for awhile before giving in to the sun's pull. It was the first time in a long time I had died for the day with tears in my eyes.

Meanwhile, Eric was sitting in his cubby at Sookie's farm house trying to figure out what to do. The witch was always one step ahead and it was driving him up a fucking wall. He half assed wanted to just give up and say there was nothing he could do, but he couldn't let Danika down like that. He loved her after all and didn't want to lose the 200 years of history they had together.

On the other hand, if he never found the witch, Danika might not get her memories back so maybe he could get her to fall in love with him? Or maybe he could keep his search going and eventually find the witch and glamor her into saying nothing could be done?

He knew it would be wrong to do, right down to his ancient bones, but there was something about it that was just too tempting, plus, he had better things to be focusing on, such as a certain blonde woman that was sliding into his lap.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19**

**A/n: Is Eric going to turn against them? Will Godric ever get over something that happened 2000 years ago? Or will Danika revert so back into her childhood after all the stress that no one can get her back? (Enter dramatic music here)**

**Oh, go check out In the Shadow of the Oaks by Royal Ember**

**and 25th Reunion by Swcky**

When I rose for the evening I was disappointed when I remembered the events of the previous night. I headed out to the kitchen for a blood and saw him sitting at the table staring at nothing in particular.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He looked up, gave me a weak grin and walked away. I sighed, torn between rolling my eyes, yelling at him, or bursting into tears. I settled for heating up a blood and taking his spot at the table. I chugged it down and sat on the couch, flipping through the channels while Godric sat on the recliner, still staring off into nothing, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Godric, are you going to talk to me or what? I know I hurt your feelings last night, but please snap out of it," I begged.

He said nothing as he stood and walked away. I shook my head. He was never going to get over this. Our friendship or any other form of relationship would never be fixed and on top of that, I would probably never get my memories back. From what I had been told, Eric was good at finding people. He'd been looking for over a month with no results. I was about ready to give up on him and deal with this mess I had been thrown into by that god forsaken Sookie. I couldn't wait to have her as a Sookie Snack, but for some reason it sounded like a bad thing for the time being, but there was no doubt in my mind that she would become my midnight snack.

Once again, with no company I got back to my room to spend yet another night by myself with nothing but the memory journal Ludwig had told me to use and a view books. I was surprised how much the journal helped and if I ever published it I have a feeling it would go over well with history buffs. It started before I had even met Godric, back in my original village.

_I was helping my mother take care of my brothers and sisters while our father was away fighting off the enemies wishing to enslave us all. They had destroyed other villages, leaving nothing but burnt houses and the occasional corpse. The adults and older children tried to be brave so the younger ones wouldn't panic. _

_ Then we heard battle cries of our warriors and the screams of those dying as our enemies stomped through our village, grabbing able bodies and throwing them into wagons. I screamed as one chased after me and I ended up watching my family being killed as I was thrown into a wagon with a group of children my age (around 8 or 9). They were all crying and holding on to each other. I tried to be brave. I tried to be brave for my brothers and sisters, for my mother and father. I would not let these animals break me._

_ We traveled from prisoner camp to another, dropping off passengers on the way. Much like the camps later used in the Holocaust. I was saved for the last camp, the one for the children in the best shape, no matter what age. The youngest was three. Any children younger than tat were slaughtered on sight._

_ Once we had been unloaded from out from our poor excuse of a wagon, we we thrown into a stable on top of another group of children. Most of them looked like they were about to die. Their wounds were so infected there was no way they could survive. The older girls were terrified, I assumed they had been abused by some of the men in the camp. _

_ We were obviously the replacements and I couldn't help but wonder how long our group would last before we looked like them. I started trying to ask how long they had been here and what had happened, but it only scared them more because apparently we did not speak the same language. She must have been from a village farther away from mine. As I talked, a young boy lifted his head and looked at me. He started talking to me, simple sentences like "Can you understand me" or "Where were you from?"_

_ I nodded at him when I told him I could understand him. Same language, just different dialects. I made my way over to him, careful not to trip over the nearly dead children on my way. The smell of the place was foul. It smelled of death and filth. _

_ "You'll get used to it," he told me as he pulled me on the floor next to him._

The journal entry ended there, I hoped I would never relive the next few years after that, but I had been mistaken. I did not write that one down, I was unable at the time seeing I has lost the ability to write and/or speak English. I wasn't sure if that was a memory I ever wanted to think about again, nor the story that was cursing the relationship I had with Godric. I could only hope he would snap out of it, and not only for the possibility of his healing blood.

I walked out of my room for another blood later that evening and saw my Future Snack talking to Godric filling him on Eric's progress, or lack there of.

"Hello, Danika!" Sookie said, smiling at me as she gave me a small wave.

"How are you?"

"I've seen better nights," I responded as stood in front of her. "How's the witch hunt going?"

"Still no luck. She's always a step ahead of him. I'm sure he'll find her soon."

"We can only hope."

"I also wanted to show you a new power."

We nodded and waited for her to show us. She stood still and centered herself, there was a quiet pop, then she was across the room.

"Huh. You can teleport," I said. "Interesting. Have you discovered anything else?"

"Um, I can make things move in another room, but I can't exactly summon them. They just kinda move. One day, I almost dropped a glass of sweet tea, but somehow it stopped before it hit the floor."

"Interesting," I replied again while I rolled my eyes.

"How about we talk about this when, you know, I'm in a bit of a crisis here that was your fault. So how about you take your little fairy problems elsewhere, K?" I said. I know it was rude, but we had more important shit to take care of.

"What if my powers got stronger and I could fix your problem?" she snapped back.

"Fine. You go work on that and I'll stay here and try not to kill someone when I have a flash back."

"Sookie, maybe it's best for you to go. She's overly emotional right now and I doubt it's safe for you to be anywhere near her," Godric said as he pushed her out the door.

"She's going to be a midnight snack one of these days, you know that, right?"

"I know, but for now she's a possible ally. After this mess is over feel free to snack on her all you want." He grinned at me and finally we snapped out of the funk we had been stuck in.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

"Truce?" I asked.

He nodded and lead me to his room with a grin on his face. Once he closed the door behind us, he pushed me against the wall before kissing me passionately. I returned the kiss full force and wrapped my arms around his neck as my pajamas were torn from my body. Seconds later, I found myself pinned to a bed under a very naked, very aroused Godric. I looked up at him and grinned as I flipped over. Oh the joys of being old. I kissed my way down his body, licking and biting softly on his nipples as I made my way down. I looked up at him and saw him watching my every move. I could tell he was getting frustrated. He had always hated being teased, but turn about was fair play. I had a feeling that I would soon find myself on my back with a head between my legs.

I was right and I loved every second of it as he used every bit of his 2000 years of experience with his mouth. I growled at him, getting impatient even after him making me cum multiple times. He chuckled as I grabbed his hair and pulled him up for a kiss. The rest of the night was nothing short of amazing and the sun's pull was nothing short of highly annoying.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/n: Who knew that worrying about divorce court would give me so much inspiration to write: I wrote chapters 18 and 19 fully and started on this in one tonight! **

** In case I haven't done enough advertising**

** Go read In the Shadow of the Oaks by Royal Ember because it is fucking amazing**

** You should also read 25****th**** Anniversary by Swcky. **

**Just in case I got some reviews before I post this chapter, Thanks!**

**PS. All I own is Danika!**

I had hoped our fighting would stop after that night. Of course, it wouldn't, that would make life to easy for me. Honestly, he had more mood swings than that damn fairy. With him being there not helping, I was getting antsier, and had to fight to keep flashbacks at bay. I had finally figured out what I felt before I had them- I got tingly and started getting dizzy. Each day hurt more and more as he refused to even look at me when we were stuck in the same room. He didn't say a word and spent most of the time hiding out in the old cubby that no one used anymore in the basement.

Hopefully Eric would find the witch soon and this mess would be over. I would be free to leave and let Godric live his life without me, which was clearly something he wanted. I wish he never would have heard me tell Pam about that. It had destroyed our relationship, even Pam was distant. I spent most of my time in the library hoping I could come up with something to make the process go faster or avoid the witch at all, or even better, I wouldn't have to rely on any of them and could just do it myself.

I was shocked as hell when Dr. Ludwig popped into the library one day while I was skimming through an old back talking about ancient witch craft. Hopefully I would find something soon.

"Danika!" She shouted, getting my attention.

"Oh, my apologies. What brings you here?"

"I have news."

"Good or bad?"

"You don't need the witch."

"What? How? What do I need to do?"

"Sookie. The only one that can help you other than the witch is Sookie."

"Great! I'll give her a call!"

"No, listen to me. The only way she can do it is if she has perfect control over her powers. One mistake could kill the both of you. Understood?"

"Yes. I'll give Sookie a call and tell her what you said. Thank you so much for the help."

Before the Doctor said anything, she popped out of the room. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Sookie's number. Oddly enough, she didn't answer. She wasn't at work, I couldn't get a hold of her anywhere. The one person I hadn't called was Eric, who didn't answer his phone either.

I walked out of the library to tell everybody what the Doctor had told me when I overheard Pam and Godric talking about how long it was taking Eric to find the witch. It had never taken that long for him to do anything. Pam hadn't heard from him either nor had Godric.

"Do you know of anywhere else he could be?" Godric asked Pam.

"I bet he's at Sookie's place. If he hasn't gotten a hold of any of us for an update he's probably given up or stopped caring. Pam, can you still feel him in the bond?"

"Only to know he's alive. Other than that I know nothing else."

"Somebody check Sookie's. I can almost guarantee you that he's there enjoying every bit of that fairy that she'll give him."

"As much as I hate to say it, I can only agree with you, Danika. There's really no other explanation. We all know of his growing interested in her, and this would be the perfect time to spend some uninterrupted time with her."

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, fighting tears back. Not really over the loss of Eric, without her memories I really didn't care that much. The problem was Sookie.

"I'm sorry he's doing this to you," Godric said with no emotion.

"No, you're happy his actions are fucking me over. Doctor Ludwig popped into the library while I was in there and had some news. I don't need the witch to break the spell," I paused.

"Great so how do we do it?" Pam asked.

"We need Sookie. She's the only other one who can fix what the damn witch did to me. Other than her being preoccupied with Eric, she needs to have full control of her powers or she might kill us both. I guess I'm fucked."

"I'm not enjoying seeing you being fucked over, Danika,"Godric snapped. "Unlike you, I actually care about the people around me."  
"Fuck off Godric, your melodramatic bullshit is getting really annoying. Yes, it was a horrible thing that happened. It was over 2000 years ago. If I can get over it, so the fuck can you. So grow some fucking balls and help or get the hell out," I snapped. He looked at me with wide eyes. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to say anything like that.

"I'll go see if you're right about Eric." He dashed out the door, not bothering to close it behind him.

"I think you may have just talked some sense into him," Pam said as she rested a hand on her up.

"Maybe. Sadly I'm on the brink of not caring. I needed him to be there for me. I NEEDED him and what did he do? He avoided me and pouted like a child while I've been trying to keep my flashbacks and outbursts at bay. He's a fucking douche bag and he can stay the fuck away from me."

She was shocked, her mouth hung open as she sat in the arm chair across from me.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah. I may not be in the best mental condition right now, but I'm not going to be walked on. Fuck it, even if this doesn't work, I'll just deal with living like this, I'll learn how to deal with it. I don't need Godric to do it. Eric can go fuck himself, too. Honestly, you are the only one that has stuck by my side this whole time. Thank you, Pam."

"Um, you're welcome?"

A few minutes later, Godric dragged Eric into the house by the back of his shirt and threw him on the living room floor. Sookie was not far behind as she walked behind Eric scared as fuck.

"I take it I was right?"

"Very right. Apparently Sookie here had never rescinded my invitation so I was allowed entry into her house. What I found will not please any of you."

"Was she bent over the kitchen table with her skirt over hips with Eric fucking her like one of his fang bangers?" I asked.

"Pretty close, actually. She was bent over the coffee table."

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Did you inform either of them of the details of what I found out today?"

"No, I figured it was up to you what to them."

"Yeah, because I wouldn't want Sookie to know she's the only way I can be cured other than the witch. I guess Eric's lazy ass is off the hook if Sookie agrees."

The fairy nodded her her head and glanced the around the room at the angry vampires staring at her.

"Yes, what do I need to do?"

"First you need to learn how to control your powers. If you can't use them correctly for what needs to be done, you could kill us all. While I don't give a shit about your pathetic excuse of a life, I'd prefer not to meet the true death."

"Maybe you should start being _nice_ to the person who is supposed to be able to break the curse?" Sookie snapped.

"Perhaps you're right," I said with a sigh. I knew she was right, but it was only for a little while. Then she could be my midnight snack!

"How am I supposed to learn how to control my powers? None of you know anything about it."

"All it would take is a phone call," Eric said as he stood.

"He better not try taking her to fairy for this. I want this spell broken as soon as possible"

Everyone nodded and after I thoroughly beat the shit out of Eric for being such an asshole, I grabbed a blood out of the fridge. As it warmed, I smiled at the sounds of cracks and moans of pain while bones popped back into place.

"Have you learned not to fuck with me, Northman?" I asked him. He nodded.

After my blood was heated up, Godric pulled me aside to speak to me alone.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you. You were absolutely right. Will you accept my apology?"

"If you were me, would you accept your apology?"

"I...I'm not sure. I was cruel to you when you needed me the most. I'm not sure that's completely forgivable, looking at it from your side."

"Exactly."

"Do you hate me? I'll leave if that's what you want."

"As much as I would love to hate you right now, I can't." I sighed and rubbed a hand down my face. "Leaving me is the worst possible thing you could do right now. If this thing with Sookie works...you're all I'm going to fall back on. Obviously I've lost Eric to the stupid fairy with the magical vagina. You're not forgiven, understand that. But I do need you here and maybe down the road I'll be able to. Okay?"

"Completely," he said. He sounded crushed, but it was true. "I don't think you've lost Eric, by the way. He used to find her very annoying. It's only until recently that he started being attracted to her. Perhaps it has something to do with her growing powers and her mark?"

"Maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I have my own stuff do deal with right now, like getting Sookie trained so I can get my damn memories back."

"What are we going to do with him now that he's back?"

"I don't know, I'll let you make that decision. I don't even want to look at him."

"Understandable. Danika...I know I put you through a lot recently...but I just want you to know that I love you."

"Yeah, 'cause that doesn't add anymore stress on this pile of hell," I said rolling my eyes. I smiled internally as he said the words, but yeah. It was more stress on my pile of shit I called my life. I just wanted this done and over with.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said as he started walking away. I grabbed his arm before he could leave the room.

"It's okay, Godric. It's nice to know someone cares." I gave him a small smile and let him leave. I watched him walk over to Eric and start lecturing him on loyalty and all that bullshit while Pam screamed at Sookie. Even though the good idea would be to be nice to her, it was really hard to do so. The poor fairy was almost in tears as she cowered in the corner. I walked over to them and put a hand on Pam's shoulder.

"That's enough, Pam. I think you got the idea across. Remember, I do kinda need her to break this curse. Screaming at her and threatening to kill her can't be a good thing. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate it."

"Damn right I don't!"

"Shut up, Stackhouse," Pam said.

"What the hell, Pam! You were so nice to me last week! What the fuck happened?"

"You distracted my maker from helping Danika. He loves her, you know." The fairy scoffed.

"If he loved her, he wouldn't have stopped his search to fuck me after a week."

Pam and I were speechless. I looked over to Eric with tears in my eyes. I had not been expecting that. I wanted to yell at her, I wanted to scream at her, but most of all I wanted to drain her dry.

"You're lying," Pam said. "There is no way my maker would ever do that."

I walked over to Eric who was a bleeding mess in the kitchen with a very angry Godric standing over him.

"Is it true, Eric?"

"Is what true?"

"That you gave up on the search after a week to fuck the fairy?"

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes, she just got done telling me all sorts of fun the two of you have been having."

"Don't believe her. We've only been fucking for a few days."

"Oh, really. How long were you really looking for the witch?"

"Two weeks, I swear. I love you, Danika, why would I betray you like that?"

"Because she's a fairy. A maturing fairy." Then it hit me. A maturing fairy is even more enticing that a normal fairy, even in hybrids.

"So that's why she smells so much better," I mumbled to myself.

"That explains quite a bit," Godric said. "That would be why you were starting to get more attracted to her."

"Yes."

"Why only you?"

"Have you noticed that Sookie has always gone out of her way to stay close to me and seems to think I'm in love with her?"

"Yes."

"I was constantly close to her, so her scent was much stronger to me. She is unable to mask her scent, or at least that's what she has told me."

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," I told him as I grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping the blood off of him.

"Why not?"

"You knew what was happening. You could have stopped yourself from being around her so you could resist her, but you stayed and gave in anyway. You abandoned me. I thought that 200 years of friendship was more important that a stupid fairy."

"I believe the humans call it "bros before hos, correct?" Godric said with a grin on his face. I could hold back the laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** I'm pretty sure I must be doing a good job with the story with all the views I've been getting, plus people are following and favoriting my story AND the lovely reviews that make me so super happy.**

** So, I love you all and on with the story!**

"Even though that was freakishly hilarious, I still don't forgive you, Eric."

"What can I do to fix that?"

"Stay away from Sookie so you can actually concentrate?"

"I can do that. Do you want me to keep looking for the witch?"

"No, with Sookie able to help, we don't need her. Of course I could die in the process, but I'm not too concerned about that."

"Perhaps we should give the fairy some time before we have her try? She seems awfully jumpy tonight so it's probably not the right time to attempt it." Godric said.

"Always the voice of reason," I said, shaking my head at him.

"Sounds reasonable. Shall we go tell her?"

Eric and I nodded as we headed back into the living room where Sookie was quite literally shaking in fear. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry we scared you. It's been a little...tense...for the past few days. I need your help, Sookie. I'm asking you to help me get my memories back. I know you are nervous and terrified so you won't be able to focus enough to do anything at all even if you knew how to do it. We can get a hold of your grand father.."

"No, leave him out of this," she snapped as she interrupted me mid sentence.

"Alright. We are willing to let you take a week to get yourself focused on what needs to be done. Godric has already called Merlotte's and has canceled your shifts for the foreseeable future. Don't worry, you will be compensated heavily for your time."

The fairy nodded and sighed and stood.

"Alright. I'm sorry for the whole Eric deal. It was wrong of me to distract him while he was trying to help you. Nial explained why I was acting like that though."

"We know. You're fairy powers are maturing, making your scent stronger and harder to resist. Eric already has a high libido and your stronger scent fed off of it. I'm not too happy about it, but it happens. I'm willing to make it "water under the bridge" as humans put it if you help me."

"Alright. I'll see you in a week. Should I come here or Fangtasia or where?"

"I believe here would be best. And remember to keep this location unknown for all of our safety."

She nodded as she grabbed her purse off the floor before heading out to her car.

"Think you can handle another week of this?" Godric asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded then leaned into him, letting him wrap me in his arms. I may have been mad at him, but I could still find comfort from his presence. I glanced over at Eric who was looking at us awkwardly, wondering what he was supposed to do. I motioned him to join us and sighed in comfort as I felt a second pair of arms around me. I could only hope everything would be okay between the three of us, I wasn't sure if I could deal with it not working out. Not having my memories, fine. It would hurt, but I'd be fine. After getting my memories back and knowing all we had been through together, the loss of even one of them broke my heart.

Pam had left hours ago, too frustrated to deal with Sookie anymore. I was surprised that the fairy was still alive. I welcomed the alone time with both Eric and Godric.

"I just realized that it's movie night," I said smiling.

"That it is. Should we get ready to celebrate?" Godric asked with a nervous voice.

"Yup, let's move it to Eric's room. The bed is huge and the TV is amazing," I explained.

"Works for me," the boys said at the same time. I chuckled at them as we headed our separate ways to change into the correct dress code. I grabbed a movie out of our large DVD and blu ray selection and headed towards Eric's room where Godric and Eric were snuggling together.

"Okay, that's just adorable right there," I said as I leaned against the doorway. "Should I leave the two alone? You haven't spent much time together."

The duo nodded and headed to my room for my own movie tonight. I smiled on my way there, both happy for them yet jealous at the same time. I would have loved to be part of that sandwich even if I wasn't in the middle of it. What a night that would have been. I shook the fantasy out of my head and laid down to watch my new choice of movie – Repo the Genetic Opera. I knew every song by heart and I couldn't help myself when I realized just how pathetic it seemed.

When the movie ended, I heard moans of pleasure and names being yelled from Eric's room and damn my jealousy sky rocketed. Lucky bastards. I came out of my room to grab a blood and stood a little longer than needed in the kitchen to listen. Finally, I made my way back to my room with a grin on my face.

I went to get another movie on my way back to my room, but before I could even make it to to the collection, I was thrown onto a shoulder and carried back to Eric's room. I smiled as I saw the look of pure joy on Godric's face as he laid on his back on the bed. His bond with his child had been reconnected, what maker wouldn't be happy about that?

Eric set me on the bed next to Godric then laid behind me. The both of them wrapped their arms around me.

"Thank you," Godric said quietly before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

We had an hour before sunrise which we put to good use- reconnecting the bond I had with the both of them. Godric observed more than participated since it was the first time Eric and I had made love. Well, if you call breaking furniture, the head board nearly going through the wall making love, I preferred to call it what it was. Amazing and passionate fucking. We slipped into our day rests tangled up together, smiles plastered on our undead faces.

The next evening, I realized that Eric and I needed to have a discussion. Yes, the sex had been amazing, but that did not mean I forgave him and I needed to make that clear. Godric conveniently had to take care of some business in Dallas so I was able to speak to Eric in private. Once out of bed, we walked to the kitchen. I heated up a couple of bloods for us, then sat him down at the table.

"This isn't one of those "we need to talk" things isn't?" he asked after taking a sip from his glass.

"It is."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Not really. We just need to clear things up." I said before taking an unneeded breath as he nodded.

"Last night did not mean that I forgive you. It was just a fun night that we all needed to reconnect. It's going to take a lot more than sex to fix what we had. It's also going to take more than you staying away from Sookie to fix it, too. You abandoned me in my time of need, and that will take a lot to forgive. Put yourself in my shoes, Eric. Would you forgive yourself?"

"Not right away. Maybe over time."

"I want you to understand that I do not hate you, and I do not want you out of my life, I just don't trust you right now. I gave Godric this same speech yesterday."

"I understand."

He nodded, but I could tell he was crushed. He couldn't look me in the eyes as he walked away. I sighed and rested my head on the table. I felt bad about not forgiving them right off the bat, but I couldn't and they both needed to understand that no matter how much it hurt them. If they weren't willing to try to get my forgiveness or at least call it water under the bridge, then they weren't worth having.

**Eric POV**

She was right. What I had done was pure betrayal even with Sookie being a maturing fairy. I never should have been staying there anyway. It crushed me when she had told me how she felt, but I would have said the same thing in her position. There was only one person I could talk to about it who would understand, but unfortunately he was headed to Dallas because his idiot of a replacement sheriff couldn't handle anything on her own.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. If he wasn't awake yet, at least he would call me back. The phone rang before I could press send.

"What is wrong, my child? I felt your distress."

"I was just about to call you," I said, smiling to myself.

"What is wrong, my son?"

"I just had a talk with Danika. She doesn't forgive me for everything I did. I understand where she's coming from, but..."

"It still hurts. I'm in the same boat as you. I'm sure she gave you a similar speech she gave me?"

"She mentioned it, yes."

"Do not worry, Eric. Everything will work out. We will get our Danika back."

"We can only hope. Perhaps she won't remember this when she gets her memories back."

"That would make our lives so much easier, but it doesn't matter. We will get her back. Do not worry."

**Danika POV**

I had heard the conversation, not on purpose of course. I was happy that they were both willing to put the work into getting me back. They may have me back physically, but my heart was still in three pieces. I missed them both, and I could only hope this drama would end soon. Hopefully I wouldn't remember this when my memories came back. It would make our lives so much easier. Everything would work out though, hopefully in their favor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. My views have sky rocketed which is freaking awesome, the only disappointment would be them not leaving reviews. At least I know people are reading though.**

** Anyhow, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Pam returned once we told her what had happened and that Sookie wouldn't be around for a week. I was thankful for having someone else to talk to other than Eric and Godric. How else was I going to get advice from someone with an outside view, especially when the outside view came from another woman who just so happened to be a good friend?**  
**When she showed up at the door I sighed in relief, happy to see her.

"How's the Eric and Godric issue?"

"Wow, straight to point as usual," I said, grinning at her.

"No point in pussy footing around."

"Well, we're on good terms, but I made it clear that I had not forgiven them."

"But you're still having sex, right? I don't see any of you being able to go without it. I'm sure you demanded monogamy as well."

"Of course. I'm not taking Sookie's sloppy seconds."

"Have either of them done anything to try to get you back?"

"Godric is in Dallas, so it's not like he can do anything, and as you know, Eric spends most of his time at Fangtasia now. Neither of them are giving much effort right now."

"In their defense, Godric's second is just fucking retarded. I don't know why the King gave her the position. Useless."

"Fair enough. What's Eric's excuse?"

"Looking for the witch and fucking Sookie has him so far behind in paperwork for Fangtasia itself and his Sheriff duties. He needs to get caught up."

"I thought you were working on that for him?"

"I can only do so much. I still have to run things through him occasionally."

"Understandable. I guess I can't hold that against them."

"Exactly. Now, how have you been holding up?"

"No freak outs or anything. Just being annoyed at the fuzzy emptiness of past memories when I try to remember anything."

"At least you're not freaking out anymore. Let's see how you handle getting out of the house. You could use some new clothes."

"My clothes are fine, thank you very much, but I wouldn't turn down some new shoes."

"Ah ha! There's my Dani! Even without memories, you still love shoes."

"Damn skippy. Let me go get changed and we can head out."

I ran upstairs and quickly changed into some gorgeous designer jeans, black heels, and a read one-sleeved shirt.

"Nice. You still have taste."

After Pam did my hair and make up (she insisted way too much) we headed out to her pink SUV. I smiled as I climbed in, it had been such a long time since I had been able to leave the house. Once we reached her favorite store, she immediately went insane, handing me pair and pair of shoes demanding I try them on. I did gladly until I noticed any late night customers staring at us. Not used to being around people, I went into a panic attack.

"Pam...Pam...we need to get out of here..." I whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Too many people...I want to drain all of them. Can we get out of here before I do?"

"Yes, of course."

We stood to leave, leaving any shoe selections behind. As we walked to the exit, two women smelled especially delicious and I couldn't help myself. I tackled one down to the floor and plunged my fangs deep in her neck while she and her friend screamed. Her in pain, her friend in fear. Her friend's fear made my blood lust worse. I drained one girl dry and as soon as I was done with her, I attacked the other, draining her as well. Once I was done, I came back to my senses.

"Oh no...oh shit..." I whispered, crab walking away from the bodies.

"Oh shit is right," Pam said. Grab a new shirt, go to the bathroom, and clean yourself up. I'll take care of cleaning this up."

I nodded and headed to a rack where I had seen and adorable teal backless shirt and ran to the bathroom. Once the blood was out of my hair, off my face, and the shirt had been thrown away, I headed out to find Pam who had just finished glamoring the sales associate.

"Come on, we'll take the bodies out the back door. You grab her, I'll take the other one," She said as she pointed to the bodies that had been wrapped in garbage bags. I nodded and grabbed one body and followed her out the back door.

We threw the bodies in the back of the SUV before Pam returned to the store to get the shoes we had picked out.

"Pam, I'm so sorry. I acted like a newborn vampire. I completely lost control. I'm so sorry I ruined your night. PLEASE forgive me."

"Danika, don't worry. It's not the first time I've had to clean up a mess like that. It's just a bit of glamoring and feeding some humans to some alligators. Stop apologizing. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" I said sheepishly.

"I'm absolutely positive I'm not mad. Let's take a trip to the alligator farm and it'll all be over with."

I nodded as I climbed in and fastened my seat belt. Before I knew it, we were speeding down the highway towards Bon Temps.

**Sookie's POV**

I was freaking out about helping Danika. I had no idea how to do what she was expecting me to be able to do. All the stress was making my ability to control my powers even harder. Not being able to control my powers added more stress. It was a vicious cycle that would probably end up with me getting killed.

I called Eric, hoping he would be open to coming over for a booty call, but he refused to talk to me when he answered his phone. I was pissed. Danika must have had something to do with it. I called him again and started ranting about how Danika was ruining my life and how I didn't want to help her because she was just a stupid vampire cunt and didn't deserve to have her memories back anyway.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"You just called my Danika a cunt."

"Yes, yes I did."

"I should come over there and tear your fucking tongue out! If we didn't need you right now I'd rip your head off your shoulders you piece of shit!"

"Wow, that makes me want to help her SOOOOO much."

"Fuck off." At that he hung off the phone. I was more than pissed. There was no way in hell I was going to help her now.

A few hours of me plotting ways to kill Danika, I got a call from Pam.

"Is there anyway you can speed up your focusing? Danika is losing it. I took her out on a shopping trip and she ended up freaking out and killing a couple of people. She needs your freaking help so you better hurry the fuck up! She's freaking out. It thew her back into a damn flash back and if Eric wouldn't have been here when we got back, I'd probably be dead!"

Okay, so the sob story kind of got to me. I sighed and changed my mind.

"Yeah, just give me a couple more days and I should be good to go."

"Alright. See you in a couple days." At that, she hung up.

"Vampires have horrible phone habits," I said to myself.

I tried harder to get my powers under control and a few days later I found myself standing outside Danika's house nervous as hell. After a few moments, Eric answered the door and I saw a semi-calm Danika sitting in the living room.

**Danika POV**

It was time. Sookie was walking into the house, her eyes focused on me. As much as I hated the woman, I needed her help. I'd have to wait for her to be my midnight snack until she was done. If this worked. If this didn't kill me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as she sat across from me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. When do you want to start?"

"As soon as Dr. Ludwig gets here," Eric answered from behind me. "There's no way we're doing this without her."

Sookie nodded and the wait for the doctor began.

"Fairy, are you in control of your powers?" We heard a voice say from behind Sookie.

"Do you always have to pop in like that? Jeez," Sookie said as she tried to calm herself again.

"Answer the question, girl."

"Yes. I've got them pretty under control. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help her, just that I need to be able to control my powers."

"I will walk you through it. Danika, once again, I'm going to remind you that this might not work. I'm not guaranteeing anything." I nodded.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Take a deep breath and center yourself. As you exhale, think about healing Danika and focus on the problem your having. Repeat this until that is the sole thought in your mind."

A few moments later, Sookie stopped and nodded.

"Take the energy from that thought and form a light ball with it. Good. Send the light ball to Danika, landing in her chest. The power from it should be able to break the witch's curse."

I felt the light go into me and took an unneeded breath as its energy spread throughout my body.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/n: Yeah, like that cliffy? Thanks to everyone that's been reading my story:) **

**Just a reminder that I don't own anything other than Danika**

Just as soon as it had started, the power I had felt was gone. Nothing happened.

"Is is supposed to happen right away?" I asked Dr. Ludwig.

"It should have. You don't feel any different?"

"Not at all."

"Sookie, try again."

After a few more attempts it was clear that it wasn't going to work. I. Was. Pissed.

I looked to Pam, who had shown up a few hours before Sookie arrived, and smirked at her.

"Would you be kind enough to put Miss Stackhouse in the basement? Preferably in iron cuffs. I have a few questions."

"As do I," she said, returning my smirk. She grabbed the fairy of the chair she had been sitting on and dragged her down the stairs to the basement that greatly resembled the basement of Fangtasia. Once she was securely chained to the wall, Pam came back upstairs.

"Are you sure you didn't get your memories back? The Danika we've seen for the past few weeks would never do that," I heard Eric say as we walked back into the living room.

"I'm sure. I'm just a little pissed off. I have a feeling our dear Tinkerbell wasn't giving it her all. Where is Godric?"

"Still in Dallas."

"Isabel is still incompetent I see. I wish he was here to see the mess that our dear Sookie just got herself into. I may not have my memories back, but hell hath no fury as a woman scorned...especially a woman as old as I am. Eric, Pam, would like to join me in the basement? I believe we have a fairy to question," I said with a wicked grin.

As we descended the stairs, we could smell her fear. Delicious.

"What...what are you going to do to me?"

"Not much, if you answer my questions," I told her. I was crouching in front of her before she saw me move and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Ask me anything! I'll tell you!"

"Oh, you weak, pathetic little thing," Pam said as she stood beside me. "You give up so quickly. You'd make an excellent pet. Care to be mine?"

"Never!"

"Such a shame. You smell so sweet. Your fear makes you smell even better."

I laughed before I slapped the fairy hard across the face.

"Why didn't your magic help?"

"I...I don't know."

"Don't lie to me fairy. Why didn't it work?"

"I...I wasn't exactly trying all that hard..."

Pam dislocated her right shoulder. Sookie screamed in pain, tears running down her face.

"And why weren't you trying?"

"I want Eric."

The Viking laughed as he pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"You silly, silly girl," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You may have had me once, but it will never happen again. Do you understand?"

"You know I will. No vampire can resist a fairy. Especially one with powers like mine."

"Let me get this straight fairy, you didn't _try_ to help me because you're after my Eric. Correct?"

"That about sums it up," Sookie said, trying to fight the pain.

"I'd have you try again, but with your arms being broken, I don't think you'll be able to. "

"My arms aren't broken, what are you talking about?" Her eyes went wide as she realized what I had meant with what I had told her. Eric and I took great pleasure in crushing her arms and hearing her screams.

"Such a shame we can't do more to you, I'm sure Godric will want to have a conversation with you as well. Have a good night, fairy!" I yelled over her screams before walking up the stairs. I laughed as Eric slammed the door behind him.

"Well, that was fun," I said as I walked into the kitchen to heat up a donor bag.

"If you want your memories back, we need to find the witch," Pam said.

"I'll go search for her. It shouldn't take long now that I don't have a fairy distracting me."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll leave tomorrow at first dark."

"Perfect," I told him as I smiled up at him.

Later that evening, Godric returned much to my surprise. I couldn't help but jump into his arms as he walked into the door.

"I take it you missed me?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes. What sort of mess did you have to clean up this time?"

"The usual paperwork and punishment problems Isabel seems to have. Isabel hasn't much of firm hand. She has been much of a disappointment. I hope the authority replaces her as I am sick of having to do all of her work."

"Understandable. We've had quite an interesting time here as well. As you know, Dr. Ludwig found a way to get Danika's memories back without the witch through Sookie," Eric said.

"Yes, I remember that. Was it successful?"

"Unfortunately not. The fairy is currently chained up in the basement and has confessed to not even trying to help, the magic she worked was nothing more than a generic energy ball."

"Did she give a reason?"

"Apparently she is after me."

Godric chuckled and shook his head.

"What sort of shape did you leave her in?"

"She currently has a dislocated shoulder as well as broken arms," Pam said with a smile on her face.

"That's it? She deserves much more, but I will leave that to the two of you. Eric and I will leave tomorrow first dark to search for the witch."

"Have you any ideas where she could be?"

"We will probably stop at Moon Goddess Emporium. She may have returned assuming she was safe, or we could glamor an employee or friend to gain her whereabouts. Our search shouldn't take long."

"That's good to hear. What if the witch is not able to undo her spell?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"We will find a way to get your memories back. If not, we will create new ones."

I could only nod hoping preferring to get my memories back instead. I leaned into Godric's chest who wrapped his arms more tightly around me. I glanced at Eric who didn't seem to know where to look.

"Eric, come here," I said as I motioned for him to come hold me as well. Once his arms were around both Godric and I, I sighed in contentment. I was having a hard time hanging onto the anger I had felt with them before, finding I needed their comfort more than them kissing my ass to make up their errors.

"What day is it?" I asked quietly.

"Friday, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"Looks like we'll be spending the rest of the night watching stupid cartoons," I said with a smile on my face. "Pam, would you care to join us?"

"No, that seems to be one of your bonding this with both my Maker and his Maker. If it's alright, I would like to stay to "take care" of our prisoner."

"That is acceptable," Eric said as we headed to his room. I would wear a shirt and boxers for pajamas while the boys would wear nothing but their boxers. I had quite the view.

The cartoons were forgotten only moments after curling up together. Any article of clothing we had worn was pointless and each of them were torn off and tossed across the room. I found myself being worshiped by two gorgeous men and I was not complaining.

Eric was definitely making me forget I was ever mad at him once his face was between my thighs. I couldn't help but yell in pleasure as he used 1000 years of talent on me while Godric was more than happy to watch before he decided to join in.

The issue with Sookie was long forgotten as we filled the rest of the night pleasuring each other.


	24. Chapter 24

** Chapter 24**

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Will Danika get her memories back? Will Sookie become a midnight snack? Read to find out!**

**Godric POV**

We left first dark the next evening to find the witch. One way or another, we were getting our Danika's memories back. Our first stop was to Moon Goddess Emporium. Marnie wasn't there, but we were able to glamor a man named Travis into telling us her location. She was in Shreveport somewhere, but he wasn't exactly sure.

"Well, at least we have a place to start," I told my child as I saw him resisting the urge to kill the human.

"Can I kill him?"

"No. There's no reason. He's given us the only information he knows. There's no reason to kill an innocent."

I switched my attention to the human staring blankly at the two of us.

"You never saw us, the lapsed time you experienced was caused by you falling asleep. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We took off, walking back to Sookie's car. We were trying to blend so we did not startle Marnie when we found her.

"Maker, dawn is approaching. We could make it home if we left immediately."

"Is that what you want, my child?"

"Yes. I find myself missing Danika and wanting to be in her presence."

"I agree. I believe she has us "whipped" as the humans call it."

"She's had me whipped for a very long time."

"Then we shall return home. Come, child."

We vamped to the car and sped home, happy to be there.

**Danika POV  
** "Did you find her?" I asked excitedly as soon as Eric stepped through the door.

"Not yet, but we at least know she's in Shreveport. The guy at Moon Goddess Emporium could only tell us that."

"Well, that's better than nothing!"

They might not have found her, but I was one step closer to getting my memories back. I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hello to you, too!" He said as he chuckled and set me down.

"Where's Godric?"

"Right behind you," I heard him say. When I turned around he had a big smile on his face. "Did Eric tell you?"

"Yes. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Sure, you might not have found her yet, but you're getting closer. You'll find her soon enough, I know you will."

We plotted for the rest of the night, then died for the day wrapped around each other

**Eric POV**

We resumed our search the minute the sun went down and headed to Shreveport. We decided to try "State Street" which apparently all the best shopping was. If we didn't find Marnie here, we'd still have to stop somewhere to get something for Pam and Danika. They wouldn't be too happy if we didn't. We weren't having any luck, we stopped in almost every store and she wasn't in any of them. We glamored the tenets in the above apartments to tell us if they have seen Marnie and if so where. No luck there either.

As we turned the corner to try the next street up we saw a store called Mimosa. It looked similar to Moon Goddess Emporium. Perhaps Marnie was there, or they could tell us where she was. When we walked through the door, my senses were thrown into overdrive with smells of disgusting humans, different scented candles and incenses. Not pleasant in the least. The presence of a vampire seemed to spook the customers, especially when another one entered right behind me. We walked over to the counter where a sale's clerk was stocking items behind it.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Have you seen a witch named Marnie?" I asked, trying to avoid glamoring her.

"Yes. She's our tarot card reader. You can see her if you're willing to pay the fee."

"No, that won't be necessary," Godric said before glamoring her into letting us go to the back room without any drama.

I stalked down the long hallway and heard her familiar chanting coming from a room on the left. I slammed the door open. Her eyes went wide as she realized who we were. She immediately started chanting as if she was trying to cast a spell on us. Before she could finish more than a sentence, Godric was behind her, covering her mouth while the his other arm held hers back.

"Marnie, Marnie, Marnie. Long time no see! We missed you!" I said, smiling at her. She was radiating fear, which made this even more enjoyable.

Godric grinned and let her mouth open, but still held her arms.

"What do you want, vampire?" she said in a shaky voice.

"You, my dear. You cursed someone very dear to me and now you will fix it," Godric told her

"I will not. Anyone that associates with vampires deserve any horrible thing that happens to deserve it as well! I slapped her hard across the face.

"You will not insult my Danika!"

" Look at me, my dear."

"No! I will not let you do that mind control thing you can do!"

"I believe you will," I said as I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. Once she was staring into my eyes, I smiled.

"Marnie, you need to come back with us to help a friend. You will come with us and you will not cause a scene. Understand?"

"Y...Yes."

"Good girl."

"What do you need help with?"

"You see, you cursed her to lose all of her memories and she would like them back."

"I'll need certain supplies in order to help," the witch explained.

"Help yourself," Godric said as he let her go.

She dashed through the store grabbing items as she went along. While she was mumbling to herself as she tried to remember what she would need, we glamored the sales' clerk into letting her have it for free.

Once she was done, we grabbed her and vamped to the car. We put her in the back seat and sped through the streets headed home.

"Shit. We forgot to grab something for Pamela and Danika. Shall we stop somewhere?"

"They'll kill us if we don't. I guess we're going shoe shopping." Eric said, obviously not too happy about it.

Godric Marnie to make her stay in the car. As we were browsing the shoe collections at a few stores, we got some odd looks as we were looking at woman's shoes. I finally found a pair of pumps for Pam she would be happy with it, pink, of course.. Godric decided he was sick of looking at shoes and settled on getting her a cute shirt with a smart ass comment on it. We both decided she would like it better than pumps anyway.

After our shopping trip, we sped home. Once we arrived, Marnie followed Godric into the house while I followed her, shopping bags in hand.

"Danika, is Pamela still here?"

**Danika POV**

I looked up from the couch and saw Godric with Marnie standing behind him.

"I see you brought me a present," I said as I from ear to ear.

"Two, actually."

"Yes. Well, what's the other one?"

"He got you a shirt."

"I hope it has a smart ass comment on it."

Eric pulled it out of the bag and tossed it at me.

"My eyes are up here? Amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What about me? Do I get a present as well?"

"I believe you'll love your present," Eric said as he handed her the bag. She opened it and squealed.

"I FUCKING LOVE THEM!"

"I knew you would. Can we get back to the Marnie situation?"

"Oh, yeah. I take it you glamored her to get her here?"

"Of course."

"Marnie, why don't you have a seat?" I said, indicating the chair across from me.

"Do you remember cursing me, Marnie?" I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Perhaps."

"Do not 'perhaps' me. Eric, would you be a dear and grab Miss Stackhouse from the basement?"

"Of course."

Less than a minute later, Sookie was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Do you remember Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes...yes. She wanted to get all of the vampire blood she had ingested out of her body, correct?"

"Correct. Do you remember anyone with her?"

"You. You were there."

"What exactly did you do to me?"

"I...I didn't do anything! I was possessed! It wasn't my fault!"

"Sookie, be a lamb and make sure she's not lying please."

After a few moments Sookie shook her head.

"She's telling the truth. She had no control over what she did."

"Marnie, is there a way you can reverse the spell?"

"I thought I might be able to, that's why I brought all of this stuff, but there's no way I can reverse it if I didn't know how I did it in the first place. I'm sorry."

"Witch, that was the wrong answer," Eric said as his fangs descended.

Both the Witch and Fairy looked at us in pure fear as we walked slowly up to them. I attacked first, drinking deeply from the fairy before ripping her heart out. I handed it to Eric who used it as one would use a sippy cup.

Godric and Pam finished up the witch, then threw the bodies into the basement to deal with later.

"Well, what the fuck do we do now? I guess I'm just going to have to deal with not having my memories. Fuck."

"We'll figure something out."

"Well, I am high as fuck on fairy blood and horny as hell. Who's gonna come help with that issue?"

"ME!" Godric and Eric yelled at the same time. I laughed as I ran up to Eric's bed, tearing off clothes on the way.


	25. Chapter 25

** Chapter 25**

** Don't own anything other than my original characters. **

Now that the witch and fairy was gone, we had no idea what to do. We had no more options, my only hope is that my memories would just come back on there own, but no one saw that happening any time soon, if at all. Shitty.

Godric and Eric headed off to Fangtasia for the night since Eric would be in his office all night working on paperwork and what not and the throne needed to be filled. Pam and I decided to disappear for most of the night after deciding to go shopping. I was much more stable and would be able to be in public with no issues...we hoped. I needed new clothes – especially for Fantasia since I had decided to go back to help entertain the "vermin" as Pam liked to call the humans.

Once we stepped into the upscale mall that Pam shopped in when she wasn't shopping online, she led me to a store called Amsterdam. I blinked a few times as I took in all the leather, vinyl, etc, clothing that were just perfect for Fangtasia.

"After this, darling, we're getting a Mani/Pedi before we head over to Fangtasia to entertain the vermin."

"I'm sure as hell not going to argue with that. I could use a little pampering after this clusterfuck."

"My thoughts exactly. Time to pick out your new clothes. I hope you don't mind vinyl, corsets, and leather."

"Does it matter if I do?" I said as I browsed through racks with her.

"Try this on," she said, tossing a dress at me. It was a corseted dress with lace covering one arm. Of course while I made my way over to the dressing rooms, Pam vamped over to the shoe section and had a pair waiting for me. She had picked out a pair of 3 inch stilettos covered with lace that perfectly matched to lace on my dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror, impressed with the outfit, the shoes were perfect. I grinned and walked out of the room to get Pam's opinion.

"Gorgeous. The vermin will enjoy this look, as will my Master and his Maker. It is definitely Fangtasia friendly, but classy."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm getting it," I said as I stepped back into the room and slipped out of it. Before I could even step out again, I was tossed a black dress I was sure wouldn't cover much of anything and wouldn't leave much to the imagination.

"Pam, there is no way in hell I am going to wear this!"

"Yes you will, but I suppose you'll need help lacing it up."

Less than two seconds later, Pam was sliding the dress over my head before lacing the back of it, which was corset laced from top to bottom in the back. The front looked like I was wearing a black corset that attached in the front over a black vinyl lace up skirt.

"No. No, no way in HELL am I wearing this!"

"Oh, yes you are, and you will be wearing this tonight. With these lovely boots I found."

They were black, knee high lace up boots with a 2 inch stiletto heel. They were absolutely perfect.

"Fine. Now get me out of this damn thing."

"No, you can stay in it. Do you really want to go through the process of getting it put on again? Besides, all we have left is a little bit of pampering, the off to work we go."

I sighed and walked out of the dressing room and headed to the check out to pay for everything. Eric was paying for it...not that he knew it of course.

As we made our way to our bit of pampering, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I noticed all the stares I was getting, even without them realizing I was a vampire.

"I told you. You look spectacular and no one can keep there eyes off of you. Master and his Maker would not be happy about all the eyes on you. Did you know that you're their eye candy and they don't share well?"

"Well, isn't that just too bad," I said with another chuckle.

We got in the car and headed off to Fangtasia after throwing our bags in the back seat. The dress I had been stuck in was outrageously uncomfortable, but as Pam says "beauty is pain!"

"Nervous, my dear?" Pam asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, that I'm going to break my ankle in these boots. I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I can't fall on my face."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Now let's go, the vermin are waiting."

I nodded and we headed into the employee entrance, not wanting to deal with the line of screaming customers. We stopped in Eric's office, paying him no attention as he attended to his paperwork to fix our hair and make up. I assumed Godric was sitting on the throne. I grinned as I walked around the bar and headed his way. Not only were vermin on the verge of drooling, but it seemed that he was having the same problem. When I reached him, he looked me up and down with a grin on his face.

"You look incredibly sexy," he said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm glad you think so," I whispered in his ear before kissing down his jaw and neck. He was wearing a simple black v-neck sweater. I heard his his as he tilted his head so I could get better access. I smiled against his skin and pulled away, much to his dislike.

"Tease," he said before kissing me hard on the lips.

I chuckled as I wriggled in his lap, eliciting a quiet moan.

"You might want to stop that."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"If you don't I'll have to take you right on this throne. That sound fun, shall we?"

"I'll pass."

"Are you sure? I'm sure we'd get far more business if word got around about our little display."

I shook my head before we fell into a comfortable silence with my head rested on his chest.

"Where are we in our relationship, Danika? Are you still mad at me?"

"No, both you and Eric have been forgiven."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Now we go back to whatever our norm was before I lost memories."

"Okay, I think we can manage that. But...If you had to choose over Eric and I, who would you choose?"

I got off his lap and stormed into Pam's office where I plopped down in her chair, hoping Godric would leave me alone. Unfortunetly, I wasn't that lucky.

"I'm sorry, Danika. I didn't know the subject would bother you. Just forget I said anything. We don't need to talk about it."

"No, it's a discussion that needs to be had, but I'm not ready for it right now. I just found out I'm probably never going to get my memories back. I have to cope with that before I even think about a relationship with anyone!"

"Again, I apologize. I'm so sorry, Danika. I never should have brought it up."

"No, it's fine, just don't ask me that question. Ask me anything else but that."

"Why do you feel like you can't choose? I'm not asking you to choose, I'm just wondering why you can't or won't?"

"I have so much history with you that I don't remember. I don't have much to base anything off of. I'm not just going to pick one of you just to get it all over with. This isn't a decision to take lightly. Hell, I might not even choose. This is so confusing!"

After seeing the look of absolute heart break and sadness on his face, I realized my last statement had been taken the wrong way. He nodded and started to walk out of the room. I quickly vamped over to him and pulled him back into the room.

"That's not what I meant, Godric. I meant it as the three of us being together. I don't think I could choose even if I knew the history I had with either of you."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly before backing away enough to kiss me before he turned me around and started unlacing my dress. He kissed his way down my neck and collar bone as the dress started to slide down my body and the laces came undone.

I chuckled as he nipped at my neck softly with blunt teeth.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Undressing you so I can have...how would Eric put it...hot, animalistic, primal sex with you."

"And that has to happen in Pam's office, why?"

"It's just more fun that way. You can't tell me you're not enjoying this."

"Oh I am, but I think we should move this somewhere else. I don't think Pam would appreciate me breaking her chair again."

"Who was the lucky man who assisted in the furniture breaking?"

"Stan from Dallas. What the fuck...how...that...holy shit..."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"That happened quite a few years ago! I remember! Holy shit!"

"Do you remember something else?"

"I...I remember this use to be a storage room...Pam got sick of Eric walking in on her while she was "feeding" and Eric was sick of her walking in on him, so they turned this into a poor excuse of an office."

"Holy shit. We need to tell Eric and get Ludwig."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Still don't own anything but Danika!**

I almost ripped the door to Eric's office off its hinges before I vamped into the room, not giving a shit about a meeting of some variety going on. I smiled at my favorite Viking before I told everyone to get out and the meeting could happen at another time.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Eric asked, relatively pissed off that I had dismissed a few of his underlings without even asking him if it was okay.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. This is more important that someone pissing off Bill Compton," I said as I plopped down on the couch.

"It may only be Bill Compton, but Bill Compton works for the Queen who can easily make all of our lives a living hell. Now I have to reschedule everything AGAIN and hope I can spin a tale to cover up the fact that you ate the telepath the Queen was after. For your sake, let's hope he agrees to another meeting or you may be meeting the true death. So what's so fucking important that you had to ruin my plans?"

"She's starting to get her memories back!" Godric said with a huge smile on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so. Now stop being a fucking douche," I said, sneering at him.

"How do you know you're getting your memories back?"

"I remembered something that happened a few years ago, and it wasn't something that was a big deal!"

"What did you remember?"

"Stan and I breaking Pam's chair in her office."

"Okay, anything else?"

"The storage room being turned into Pam's office. Godric wasn't around for either of those and I doubt you ever mentioned either of them so he couldn't have told me about them. I _remember_, Eric! I fucking REMEMBERED IT!"

"How could you not believe her?" Godric asked as he stood beside me.

"It's not that I don't believe her, I just don't want anyone to get their hopes up. This might just be a fluke or something."

"A fluke?"

"Yes. You could just remember this one solitary thing and then that's as far as your memory goes. Don't get your hopes up that you're going to get all of your memories back. On a lighter note, you were messing around with Stan? As in Stan, the King of Texas?"

"Yes, that Stan."

"That explains why he was always so...happy...during his visits. I never really figured out why he came to Louisiana anyway, but now it seems I have the answer."

"Stan and I messed around before he was King. I helped him plan the take over and was originally supposed to be his second in command. When I refused, I moved to Louisiana to stay out of Texas politics. His constant bitching about me not wanting to be his second made my decision to move much easier."

"It seems like you _are_ getting some of your memories back. So, you turned down the possibility of being the Queen of Texas."

"I hate politics. You know that, I've been bitching about it for 200 years!" I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked that I was remembering so much so quickly.

"I hope you have some pleasant memories to share with the group because the ones I'm learning tonight are seriously changing my view of you. I may just kick you out and send you to Texas if I hear anything more about your sexcapades with Stan."

"Really? You can't be happy that I'm starting to remember stuff just because you don't like my past? Well, I've got news for you, Northman. Your past isn't all peaches and cream either so shut your fucking mouth."

I sped through the streets much faster than usual and arrived home in record time. I immediately went into the kitchen and chugged down a bagged blood and pouted in the living room for awhile. As I sat there, I remembered previous Monday Movie Nights with Eric and waking up curled up next to him the following night. I remembered watching the Twilight Saga and laughing hysterically at the sparkly vampires.

I remember watching Teen Titans with Godric, being friends with the fairy a long long time ago...everything came rushing back as I sat there, giving me a headache strong enough to knock me out. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, but when I came out of it Eric and Godric were staring down at me obviously extremely worried.

"Okay, back off, back off. I need to get off the floor," I said as I pushed them both away. I slowly stood up, still feeling a little woozy. I think I was the first vampire in existence that had ever felt "woozy."

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"Back to actually caring, Eric?" I said as I sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry about earlier, okay? Forgive me?"

"I suppose."

"Now what happened?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting here cursing you for being such a douche when I started to get flash backs of what has happened with us."

"Like what?"

"Like the Monday Movies when we watched Twilight. I remember Godric watching an entire season of Teen Titans Go! With me because he had been a complete douche." I gasped as more memories flashed into my brain.

"I remember Casey hanging all over Godric when he showed up and him telling me he didn't remember me... It's all coming back!"

"We should call Ludwig," Godric said. "All of these memories coming so fast might not be a good thing."

"I don't see the point in it, but we might as well. Better safe than sorry."

An hour after Eric made the phone call, the tiny doctor popped into my living room right in front of me.

"Well, what seems to be the issue?" She snapped at me.

"I'm starting to remember things," I said quietly.

"That's good. Why did you call me?"

"Her memories are coming back so fast, we're worried it might not be good for her."

"What can we do about it? I don't want her to get hurt!" Godric said as he grabbed my hand.

"Relax Godric, it's not like I'm dying or anything."

"She's right, Vampire. It's not much to worry about, but getting her memories back this fast can have some definite side effects." She turned to address me, her face serious.

"You need to start feeding like a new born to keep yourself strong. I knew you were going to get your memories back at some point but I didn't expect it to be so soon or so fast. You need to keep yourself at peak condition but even with that there are other things that may happen. You may keep passing out, but you may also start having seizures. So far it looks like you're reacting to something like this like a mortal would. Someone needs to be with you at all times to make sure you're doing everything right and to make sure you don't get hurt. When you remember something, don't just file it away, make sure you tell whoever is with you. I have a feeling that will help with passing out and the temporary epilepsy you may acquire."

"I'll take care of her," Godric said before Eric could offer. "I am the strongest and will be able to help her more if she starts seizing. Eric, you have a business to run. Pam may be capable of running it herself, but there are things only you can do and you know it. Me staying here with her is the only logical option at this point."

"He is right," Ludwig said before telling Eric that she would be sending him a bill. Once Eric nodded and said she would be paid well, she popped out of the house leaving me laying on the couch with Eric and Godric looking at me like I was going to die.

"Stop it. Eric, go back to work, Godric, get me some blood." I ordered as I got comfortable on the couch. I took in an unnecessary breath and let it out willing the tears away. First I was having issues not remembering, now my memories were coming back, but too fast. Fuck. My. Life.

Godric vamped back to me with a glass of AB- blood. A rare blood type that was absolutely spectacular. I smiled at him as I took the glass from him. I made room for him on the couch, his legs becoming my pillow. I looked up at him, his eyes full of concern.

"Godric, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I'll make it through this and from what I've remembered so far I've survived a lot worse. I've been getting small flashes of the battle during the Texas take-over. There were few survivors as the vampires Stan had brought with him were amazing warriors, skilled at both hand on hand combat and weaponry. I, myself, still use the dagger I used to rip out my maker's heart and there is nothing better than the feeling of tearing someone's head straight off their body."

"It seems your memories are getting much more enjoyable for you," he said as he smiled down at me. He started playing with my hair as I told him more and more about my time in Texas.

"I can't believe you were almost the Queen of Texas. You would make a fantastic queen you know."

"Ugh, I hate politics. Why do you think I've retired from being a sheriff? I try to stay as far out of them as possible, but it sounds like Eric is dragging us right back in. I'll have to save his ass as usual and hope I don't get killed in the process. Holy shit. How the fuck do I know all of this."

"Your memories are coming back."

As I had been talking, I had been sipping at my blood and the glass emptied much too fast. Less than five minutes later, I had a fresh glass of blood in my hand as I groaned. My head was pounding to the point where I felt like my head was going to explode.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What can I do?"

"I gave myself a headache. The more I talk about other memories, the faster more come in. They just keep piling up and I can't sort through them when they pile up like this!" I said as I set my glass down.

"What do mortals do when they have headaches?"

"I don't know. I haven't been mortal for over 2000 years."

"That is true."

"Wait, do you still have Casey's number? She might be able to tell us!"

"Yes, I do. I'll give her a call."

Ten minutes later, Godric's former lover walked in, eager to help me.

"Humans usually take some pain medication for it, but I'm not sure that would work for you, being a vampire and all," she said nervously as she looked at the floor.

"The doctor said I was reacting to this crap as a mortal, so it just might work. If it doesn't the worst thing that'll happen is that I'll be puking up blood for awhile. I'll risk it."

I was handed a bottle of Aleve and I immediately looked for the directions on the bottle.

"Take one pill ever 8 hours," I said to myself before opening the bottle and taking one pill out "Maybe you should take two," Casey suggested. I wasn't going to question her. She was the human after all and was the only one who had any idea what to do. I nodded and took another pill out of the bottle. After taking the medication as directed, I laid back down.

"How long does this take to work?"

"Up to an hour."

"Ugh. Stupid medication. Any other ideas?"

"Umm...a cool rag on my forehead tends to help."

Before I could ask, Godric was already at my side, rag in hand. He laid it gently on my forehead and looked down at me, eyes still full of concern.

"Thank you."

"Feel better yet?"

"Getting there. Thank you Casey. Your help is much appreciated."

"Not a problem. You've both always been so nice to me, so helping you makes me happy."

Casey left shortly after her speech leaving Godric and I alone.

"This sucks. I feel like like a weak little new born. I go from being able to be on my own again to needing another babysitter. This is bullshit!" I yelled as I threw the rag on my head across the room.

"I'm 2000 years old! I should be able to take care of my damn self but none of you will let me!"

"I know, but it's only for a short while."

"Doesn't stop me from looking weak."

He grabbed me another glass of blood and sat beside me again. I chuckled as a new memory came to the front.

"I remember how I met Eric. We were at some stupid statewide get together held by the Queen to show off her tacky palace. Of course everyone was on their best behavior except for Eric and I. We constantly made fun of tacky clothing, the ass kissing, and how stupid the whole thing was. Of course the main source of our amusement was the Queen. As you know, speaking poorly of the her is treachery. We were lucky to escape with our lives when we started insulting her choice in humans as well as how tacky her "palace" was. She went a little overboard with her reaction, feeling like we had embarrassed her in front of all of her guests. Such a great night."

"How did you manage to stay alive?"

"I have a very talented tongue apparently," I said, winking at him.

"Bull shit."

"Ask her next time you see her. I guarantee you she'll say I'm the best she's had." I winced as another wave of pain shot through my head.

"Are you okay?" Godric asked. I shook my head and felt nauseous. I stood and vamped to the bathroom where the contents of my stomach came out, undigested pills and all. He had followed me and held my hair while I emptied my stomach. When I was finally done, I wiped my face clean on a towel, and from there it went blank. When I woke up, I was laying in my bed surrounded by pillows.

"Okay, what the hell is with the pillows and can I have some blood please?"

Before Godric explained anything to me, he made sure I had at least 2 glasses of blood in my system.

"Okay, so what the fuck is with the pillows?"

"After you were done vomiting, you started seizing. I managed to move you in here so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Great. I'm having seizures, too. How fan-fucking-tastic."

"Dr. Ludwig said it was only temporary."

"Stop treating me like a child!" I snapped as I sat up straight. "I knew this was going to happen! Godric, I am not a fucking child!"

"I know, I know. I can't help it. I love you, you know that."

"I do now, I wasn't aware of it."

"Oh, well now you know."

We spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies and of course I was chugging down blood like a drunk at a bar. I was relieved when dawn came and I went into my day rest and I didn't have to deal with the crap for awhile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**How am I doing so far? Do you like the turn of events? Well, somethin mind boggling is gonna happen soon, too!**

** I still don't own anything other than Danika.**

**Read and review please!**

The next evening I rose to the feeling of being wrapped in Godric's arm. I smiled at the comfort it brought me, then remembered what he had told me the night before.

_I love you_.

Now that I wasn't distracted by the fact that I had a seizure, I could think about that. I took an unnecessary breath and waited for him to wake up for the night. I wasn't sure whether to take it seriously or make a joke out of it. Had I known he was in love with me before he told me, yes. It was pretty obvious. Perhaps he told me sometime before I lost my memories and I hadn't remembered it yet. Either way, it was now out in the open and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. Did I love him...well, that was another thing to think on. I may have known pre-memory loss, but now...who the fuck knows?

I felt Godric start squirming behind me as he woke up, finally. I chuckled as I pulled away from him before getting off the bed.

"Don't even think about it, Mister."

"Well, that's depressing," he said as he looked up at me.

"You'll get over it," I said, smiling in return.

"What's the agenda for the day?"

"First thing would be to laugh at your horrible way of declaring your love for someone."

"Remembered that, did you?"

"Yep. If you're going to tell someone you're in love with them, at least do it in a romantic sort of way, not just blurting it out." I chuckled as I pulled him out of the bed.

"How about this?" He asked before kissing me passionately before dipping me almost to the floor.

"Danika, I am madly in love with you. Is that a better declaration of my love?"

"Much." He pulled me back upright.

"This is the part where you say you love me too."

I shifted from foot to foot and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I understand," he said before walking into the kitchen and making me my first blood for the day. I sighed and immediately felt horrible, but I wasn't going to tell him I loved him when I wasn't even sure I was.

"Before the idea even pops into that head of yours, no. I'm not choosing Eric over you and I don't know if I'm in love with him either. Plus, we already had the conversation about me choosing right now if I ever do. You might be stuck sharing."

He was silent as he handed me my glass, I could tell he wasn't too happy about either of the things I had just told him. I sighed and took a sip from my glass, moaning at the deliciousness that was AB- blood.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm not mad, by the way. I'm disappointed, I won't deny it, but I am not mad and I will not force you into anything."

"I know you won't."

I leaned against his chest and for the first time I wish he had a heart beat for me to listen to. Thankfully our somewhat awkward silence was interrupted by Eric walking through the door. The cold glare he gave Godric was enough to make me step away from him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, we just got out of bed and this is my first blood of the evening, not much as happened and I'm not feeling much of anything. I knew he had been talking about my memories and what not.

"I see. What happened while I was at Fangtasia? Anything bad?" He asked, focusing on his maker.

"A lot of memories came back, she blacked out a couple times and she had a seizure."

"Obviously I'm okay, so don't bother asking the question," I snapped.

"Holy shit, what crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing. Sorry. I just have a fucking headache."

"More memories?"

"No shit Sherlock! Are you a fucking idiot?" I asked Eric.

"Okay, stop being such a fucking cunt."

"Oh, fuck off, Northman."

"I'm starting to regret stopping by to check on you."

"Sorry. I just...I just...I don't fucking know."

"Come here," he said as he opened his arms. I nodded and walked over to him, letting him wrap his big Viking arms around me.

"Are you done being a bitch?" Godric asked, obviously a tad bit jealous that I was in Eric's arms instead of his. I chose to ignore the look on his face but nodded as Eric pulled me closer.

"Eric, go ahead and stay here tonight. I'll go to Fangtasia. I'm obviously not needed here, nor wanted."

"Godric..."

"Stop it Danika. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Alright," I said sadly. I could have said that I did need and want him with me, but that would have done no good with the mood he was in. He stormed out the door without a second glance and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm not sure what the fuck that was about, but go get comfortable. We'll watch a movie or something like that."

"I wish everyone would stop babying me so much," I said quietly as he took my empty glass.

"I know. It's only temporary, then you can be back to the Danika you used to be."

"Yeah, tell me about her?"

"She's strong, independent, extremely intelligent, a smart ass, saves my ass when I think I'm being smart. I may be 2 steps in front of whatever trouble we're in but she's 5 steps in front of me. She's a warrior."

"She sounds amazingly awesome."

"She is."

We curled up next to each other after he put Nightmare before Christmas in the blu-ray player. I couldn't help but grin.

"This is my favorite movie," I said, remembering what I had told Godric the night before.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you remember."

I winced slightly as more memories started piling up in my head. I really didn't want to start rambling on about them during my favorite movie, but Eric would have nothing of it.

"Okay, what are you starting to remember? You're supposed to share your memories, you know. Holding them in will make the process worse."

"I know. I just don't want to interrupt the movie."

He immediately shut off the TV.

"What's your excuse now?"

"I don't have one."

"Start talking."

"I'm just getting flashes of battles I've been in over the years. I got hurt much more than I care to admit but the thrill of fighting itself is something I'll never quit enjoying. I know you don't want to hear about Stan, but tough shit with this one. During the take over, he was fighting two weres at once while another lunged behind him, stake in hand. Of course, me being the nice person I am, I threw my dagger at the attacking were before I rushed over and killed both of the weres he had been fighting. While I bent over to grab my dagger, I was attacked by a vampire loyal to the Queen. He ran me through with a sword, completely my heart or any attempt to kill me at all. I turned to face him and ripped his head off. The sword stayed put until the fight was over, I'm sure you understand why. When it was removed, I collapsed to the floor and started losing blood very quickly. Being old came in handy that night, without my advanced age I would have met my true death. Even though I was injured, it was one of my favorite battles ever."

"Do you still have your dagger?"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't keep the weapon they used to kill their maker with!"

"Very good point. Well, where is it?"

"It's in the bottom drawer in my dresser wrapped in a purple cloth." I grabbed my blood and headed back to my room. When I picked up my weapon of choice I screamed as I felt old wounds open and blood started gushing out of each and single one of them as memories of battles older than that came open. I was losing blood quickly and not healing enough to stop it. Eric grabbed me and carried me to the bathroom and started applying pressure to as many wounds as he could, but it wasn't enough. He reached into his pocket and called Dr. Ludwig who popped into the bathroom immediately.

"What happened, Vampire?" She asked Eric.

"One moment she was telling me about battles she had been in and the dagger she used to kill her maker then she's screaming and writhing on the floor bleeding from what I'm assuming are old wounds. I've tried giving her some donor blood, but nothing is working! The wounds aren't even beginning to close up!"

"Stop panicking, Northman, it won't help any."

"I know. Is there anything you can do?"

"I'll give it a shot," she said. It even sounded like she cared!

She dug through her medical bag and tried method after method she would usually use, then moved onto other things. Flabbergasted, she sat on her heels.

"The only thing I can do is cauterize them. Stitches would take too long, even for me."

I was close to unconsiousness so I had no word in it.

"What do you need?"

An hour later, the smell of burnt flesh and my screams of pain had finally subsided. She had Eric lay me in my bed before getting me some more blood.

"I have no idea what's wrong with you, Danika. I have never seen anything like this, but I will do my best to keep you alive through this."

"Thank you," I said as I was handed my glass of blood. Eric was on the phone while in the kitchen and before I knew it, both Godric and Pam were standing over me concern written all over their faces.

"Fangtasia is closed up for the night, before you ask, Danika," Godric told me.

"Oh, I kind of figured you'd close it down after hearing about this mess."

"Ludwig, what can we do to keep that from happening again?"

"First of all, back up. Even I can tell you're making her nervous. Keep her calm. I have a feeling that extreme emotions will either throw her into a seizure and re-open the wounds. I have no idea what caused this, but just make sure she's taken care of. If she starts blacking out of having seizures, I might have to hook her up to an IV to keep her fed properly."

We all nodded and the doctor popped out of the house. I sighed and rearranged my pillows knowing they weren't going to let me go anywhere. Pam sat at my side as Godric and Eric went to the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of Royalty Blend. I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door but stayed silent as Eric answered it. No one could know of my condition, it would end up badly for all of us.

"I'm here for Danika. The Queen of Louisiana requires her presence at the palace." Bill Compton said, forcing his way into the house.


End file.
